Ultima: The Society Christmas Spectacular!
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: The title says it all folks. Throughout the entire week, you will be treated to five Christmas related stories from here until Christmas arrives. I hope you enjoy. And have a Happy Holidays!
1. They're Too Much

_The time has come for Christmas once more._

_A time for presents and candy galore._

_But Christmas is more than just that of course._

_Christmas is not something any commercialism can force._

_A holiday so wonderful is about more than just this._

_It's about friends and family and the time to reminisce._

_As happy as this time of year is, unfortunately_

_There are those who are heartless enough to decree_

_That they must bring down all who oppose._

_From the breaches of darkness, the Organization arose_

_And took complete control over all the good worlds._

_And from then on, their evil plans were unfurled._

_But within darkness, there arises new hope._

_The Society formed and decided to cope_

_With the conditions of the temporary villainous plot._

_But set out to foil them whether they like it or not._

_Which brings us to this Christmas, the time of cheer._

_Five new holiday stories will unfold here._

_These stories you will read, will have morals and such._

_But please try not to criticize them too much!_

_(Seriously! I worked hard on this for petes sake.)_

**THE SOCIETY HOLIDAY SPECTACULAR!**

**

* * *

**

_Our first Christmas tale tells the story of two brothers._

_One cold and one hot who are all at each others_

_Throats since the beginning. And as of today, they still are._

_But can they save the day before their rivalry goes too far?_

_

* * *

_

(In an icy castle, a collaboration of evil villains filled up the room. The group included a short bald-headed man eating a drumstick, another man of same size except with a black beard and mustache, a light-purple formally dressed man with white hair in the form of a twister, and a small rat wearing a yellow crown and wielding a long sword. Sitting before the villainous group on his throne was an old, white-skinned, man with a long white beard wearing a long robe. In his hands, he held a shimmering sceptre made entirely of ice.)

Winterbolt: My friends. At last we join forces to take out our vengeance on all those who oppose us. I have gathered you all here for a reason. While there are plenty other horrid accomplices I would have chosen instead, I have selected the four of you, Burgermeister, Kubla Kraus, North Wind, and the Mouse King for your coercion, special skills, supremacy, and above all, your hatred toward those do-gooders on this one time of year. Christmas!

(The four villains hissed at the mention of that holiday.)

Winterbolt: Yes. I feel your hatred burning inside. But this Christmas will be different. For once this holiday, WE will have our revenge!

(The villains cheered for Winterbolts speech.)

Winterbolt: Now go! Go forth and exact your acts of villainy! Make this the worst Christmas ever! HAHAHAHAHA!

(The villains ran out of the castle ready to cause some mischief.)

Kubla Kraus: HAHAHAHA! I cannot wait to finally cause some mischief to those meddling heroes again!

Burgermeister: Is that so? And what have you got planned?

Kubla Kraus: Me and another ally are currently ploting a way to collaborate and use our skills to overthrow the Safe House!

North Wind: An ally, huh? And what is his name?

Kubla Kraus: Oh, I may have forgotten. But I assure you, we have a foolproof plan. Isn't that right Dummy?

(On Kublas left arm appeared a small metal ventriloquist dummy. He spoke in a differnet voice to make the dummy talk.)

Kubla Kraus: "You bet Kubla. He is feared throughout his world and known for his aggression toward Christmas." You see? Dummy always know best. "I sure do Kubla."

Mouse King: I think that dummy makes you look ridiculous! Why do you carry it with you?

North Wind: Oh, let him have his fun Rat King. It's hopeless to even try to seperate them.

Burgermeister: Do dummies count as toys? If so, then I would have forced him to get rid of it!

North Wind: Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm going to exact my plan right now. Next time you see me, I'll be an only child!

(The North Wind laughed as he was blown away by a vortex he conjured up.)

Mouse King: He sure knows how to get into the Christmas season like normal villains do.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Safe House, everyone was helping to decorate for the holidays. The Madagascar penguins were helping to decorate the tree while Phineas and Ferb assisted them. In the kitchen, Remy the rat was baking christmas dinner with help from the rest of his entire family. And in the dinning hall, setting up the table were the Miser Brothers. Heat Miser was setting down plates and silverware while Snow Miser sculpted a gorgeous swan-shaped centerpiece made of ice. It was and that moment when Heat Miser accidentally bumped into his brother messing up his concentration.)

Snow Miser: Hey! Watch it! You almost made me mess up this glorious centerpiece!

Heat Miser: Glorious. HAH! Right! If you ask me, I should be the one to make the centerpiece. Molten rock formations are widely overlooked by the populace.

Snow Miser: There is a good reason for that. They all look terrible! A statue of ice is a true masterpiece!

Heat Miser: DOOOH! HOW DARE YOU!

Snow Miser: Now Hot-head, get back to work setting the tables. Dinner will be ready at any moment.

Heat Miser: Why did I get stuck setting tables?

Snow Miser: Because when you tried to make dinner, you burned the whole kitchen. Thank Frost those rats came in to save the day.

Heat Miser: It was those darn rats who made me mess up the kitchen in the first place!

Snow Miser: You know, I think you'd concentrate better on your work if you just "cool off".

(The Snow Miser responded by pointing a finger at Heat Miser and freezing his flaming hair.)

Heat Miser: Why you. . . .YOU. . . .FROST-BITTEN FREEZER FACE!

Snow Miser: What's that? I didn't hear you. I'm busy carving this centerpiece.

Heat Miser: Ooooh, grrrrr, RRRRAGH! I'll show you what I think of your centerpiece!

(A fireball immediately formed from Heat Misers hands and threw it at the ice sculpture quickly melting it into a big wet puddle.)

Snow Miser: That does it! I have half a mind to give you a chilling brain freeze!

Heat Miser: And I'll give you a scalding heart burn!

(The Miser brothers glared at each other ready to pounce.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, out in the other room, the penguins, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the Platypus were standing by the door to the dinning room admiring their work on the Christmas tree they decorated.)

Skipper: Well, looks like our job here is done.

Phineas: Yeah. You guys did a great job helping us decorate that tree.

Kowalski: Yes. Although just as a pre-caution, there is a slim 10% chance that the tree would immediately catch fire and possibly burn the Safe House down to the ground.

(Everyone looked at Kowalski in worry.)

Kowalski: I said 10%.

Skipper: Well now that all this is done, we better check on the Miser Borthers and see how they're doing.

Private: I bet everything is looking festive already.

(But as they opened the door, the entire dinning room was a complete mess. There were burn marks and ice chuncks all over the place. When they saw Heat and Snow Miser fighting, a rogue fireball flew right over their heads and hit the Christmas tree setting it ablaze.)

Private: FIRE!

Kowalski: WE'RE ALL DOOMED! EVACUATE THE BUILDING!

(As the penguins ran in panic, the fire was drenched by a large splash of water. Phineas and Ferb were holding a giant hose.)

Phineas: Wow. Thank goodness we had this giant hose on stand-by in case a situation such as this happens.

Ferb: A bit convenient, don't you think?

(When the crisis was over, the penguins glared angrily at the Miser Brothers who were both worn out from fighting.)

Skipper: Well I hope you two ninnies are happy! You have completely annihalated ANOTHER christmas tree! You're lucky the boy's a proficient prodigy or else this whole Christmas party would have been kaput!

Snow Miser: Don't go pointing flippers at me! The ol' Hothead started it!

Heat Miser: I did not start nothing Blizzard Brain! If you quit ordering me around, this catastrophe wouldn't have happened!

Skipper: I don't know why I have to deal with you two. Rico! Call their mother!

Heat Miser: You wouldn't dare!

Skipper: I wouldn't. But he would!

(Rico started coughing until he threw up a cell phone and dialed random numbers. When the phone started ringing, a thunderbolt landed in the destroyed dinning room. And standing before them was Mother Nature.)

Mother Nature: My goodness! What happened here?

Skipper: And this is where we make our leave. Penguins! Move out!

(The four penguins ran out of the room as fast as they can leaving the Miser Brothers alone with Mother Nature.)

Heat Miser: It was all his fault! He's being too bossy and continually bragging about his stupid centerpiece!

Snow Miser: Your story is nothing more than a snow job Inferno Face! You were the one who threw that tantrum and destroyed the dinning room!

Heat Miser: I wouldn't have thrown that tantrum if you just shut up!

Mother Nature: ENOUGH!

(Thunder boomed throughout the dinning room silencing the two brothers feud.)

Mother Nature: Boys, I am surprised at you. I thought I told you before that your feuding would only cause nothing but trouble. Now I expect you both to behave and put aside your differences. If you work together, there is no limit to the things you can do. I don't want to see you two fighting amongst yourselves for the rest of the evening. Understand?

Heat and Snow Miser: Yes Mother dear.

Mother Nature: Good. Now clean up this mess you made. And remember what I said.

(Mother Nature disappeared leaving the Miser Brothers to look at the messy dining room. There was trash, ice, and burn marks everywhere.)

Snow Miser: Well. We might as well get started

Heat Miser: I still say this is your fault.

* * *

(By the time Mother Nature got home, she entered her house and closed the door.)

Mother Nature: North Wind! I expect to see those dishes to be done today!

(But there was no response.)

Mother Nature: North Wind! Answer me when I'm talking to you!

(She entered the kitchen and saw a huge stack of dirty dishes still unwashed. Nobody was in there.)

Mother Nature: Where is that boy?

North Wind: Right here mother dear!

(To her surprise, two small men similar in appearence to North Wind grabbed both of Mother Natures arms dragging her into the living room where the North Wind was waiting.)

Mother Nature: North Wind! What is the meaning of this? Have you lost your marbles?

North Wind: I am so sorry it had to come to this mumsie, but I really need you to do something for me. Whether you want to or not!

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Miser Brothers were still cleaning up the dining room. Heat Miser was melting away all the ice chuncks while Snow Miser swept all the burn marks off of the walls and floors.)

Snow Miser: Well this is another fine predicament you got us into Magma Mouth!

Heat Miser: You were just as much a part of this as I was Hail Head!

Snow Miser: Maybe so. But we wouldn't even be in this mess if you had just gone back to your work!

Heat Miser: Well you wouldn't stop bragging about your stupid ice statue!

Snow Miser: I was not bragging! All I said was that ice sculptures are superior in design to rock sculptures!

Heat Msier: A rock sculpture can be just as marvelous as an ice sculpture and I can prove it!

Snow Miser: You know, our job would go a lot faster if you'd just keep cleaning!

Heat Miser: There you go again ordering me around!

Snow Miser: I just want to get this thing done as fast as possible so we could go on with our normal lives!

Heat Miser: So do I! But you don't hear me bossing you around!

(As the Miser Brothers continued arguing, Perry the Platypus jumped in and confronted the two brothers.)

Heat Miser: What do you want?

(Out from his hat, Perry handed them a purple envelope and then left.)

Snow Miser: An envelope? Who would send us a letter?

Heat Miser: Be quiet. I'm opening.

(The Miser brothers read the letter to themselves. "Dear boys. It seems that maybe I was a little harsh on you both. So to make it up to you both, I thought I'd give you your Christmas gifts early this year. Meet at these two places and you will both get a surprise. XOXO Mother Nature")

Heat Miser: A present? For both of us?

Snow Miser: I don't know. It seems suspicious.

Heat Miser: Who cares? Mother's got presents for us! Let's go!

Snow Miser: Go where?

Heat Miser: Look! On the letter!

(The two brothers read the letter again and saw a map to two seperate places.)

Snow Miser: Wow! Vinson Massif! The coldest mountain on earth located in Antarctica! I've always wanted to go there!

Heat Miser: The Sahara desert! My favorite place to be!

(The two brothers raced out of the dining room and ran outside the Safe House. They both stopped when they realized something.)

Snow Miser: Wait! How do we get to those places?

* * *

(Moments later, the Snow Miser had arrived in Antarctica riding in a rocket made entirely from junk. He spotted Vinson Massif up ahead and landed the rocket on top of the peak.)

Snow Miser: I made it! I hope that Jimmy Neutron kid doesn't mind me borrowing one of his rockets.

(As Snow Miser climbed out of the rocket, he looked around and waited.)

Snow Miser: Mother dear! I'm here! Do I get my present now?

North Wind: Oh, you'll get your present.

(Snow Miser turned around and saw North Wind floating above him with one of his minions holding an iron chain.)

North Wind: You'll get it when I finally get rid of you ONCE AND FOR ALL!

(The North Winds minion wrapped the chain around Snow Misers body trapping him.)

Snow Miser: GAH! What's going on here?

* * *

(And in the Sahara desert, the Heat Miser came up to a small oasis flying on top of a colorful flying carpet.)

Heat Miser: Hahahahaha! Yes! It's good to be here! Thanks for the ride Carpet.

(Carpet gave Heat Miser an OK sign with one of its tassels and flew off into the desert. Heat Miser stood by the oasis waiting.)

Heat Miser: Where is mother? Maybe she got lost on her way here.

North Wind: Oh, she didn't get lost.

(The North Wind floated above Heat Miser with his other minion beside him swinging another chain.)

North Wind: But you will be. Lost forever in the brink of darkness!

(The minion wrapped the chain around Heat Misers body.)

Heat Miser: Hey! Let go of me!

(A vortex suddenly opened as Heat Miser was dragged inside. North Wind laughed victoriously as he too went through the vortex.)

* * *

(When Heat Miser was dragged through the vortex, he landed on the ground still wrapped up in chains. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was on top of a huge purple storm cloud. Whe he looked around some more, Snow Miser was also there also wrapped in chains.)

Snow Miser: Heat Miser? You too?

Heat Miser: Yes. Me too. What is going on here? It's not like mother would set this up!

North Wind: Of course she didn't set this up you idiots!

(Floating before the Miser Brothers was the North Wind and his two minions.)

North Wind: I set this up! I had to bring you each here seperately so you wouldn't team up to try and stop me!

Snow Miser: The ol' Windbag? You're behind this?

Heat Miser: Have you lost your mind? What did we ever do to you?

North Wind: You two idiots ruined everything when you foiled my plan to destroy Santa Claus and take over Christmas! Well I'm going to attempt that plan again. Except this time, you won't be there to stand in my way! And I'll do that by any means possible!

Snow Miser: I should've known this whole thing was a snow job!

Heat Miser: Just wait until mother hears about this!

North Wind: I'm one step ahead of you!

(North Wind moved one of the clouds out of the way revealing Mother Nature trapped inside a cage made entirely of dark thunderbolts.)

Heat and Snow Miser: MOTHER!

North Wind: That's right! Nobody has any authority over me any more! And just to make this victory certain, I've brought a few "playmates" for the two of you.

(When the windy villain snapped his fingers, two horrifying dark creatures emerged. One looked like a bulky knight with two swords on each hand. The other was incredibly round with a small head and two massive arms. Both of these monsters had a heart-shaped emblem on their chests.)

Heat and Snow Miser: HEARTLESS!

North Wind: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Have fun you two! Because these two monsters are gonna BLOW YOU AWAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The Heartless motioned closer toward the Miser brothers who are both still chained up.)

Heat Miser: Well, this is it. It's been nice knowing you buddy.

(As the sword wielding Heartless came close, Snow Miser suddenly froze the chains around him allowing him to break free.)

North Wind: WHAT?

Snow Miser: Not today! It's time for this Heartless to chill out! I'll take care of them brother! I'll free you when I'm done!

(The Snow Miser jumped out of the way from the sword-wielding Heartless' swipe as music started to play in the background. When the music played, Snow Miser started to sing.)

Snow Miser:_** I'm Mr. White Christmas**_

_**I'm Mr. Snow**_

_**I'm Mr. Icicle**_

_**I'm Mr. ten below**_

_**Friends call me Snow Miser**_

_**Whatever I touch**_

_**Turns to snow in my clutch**_

(When Snow Miser touched the sword-wielding Heartless, he immediately froze in a block of ice. The iced Heartless then exploded into a million snowflakes.)

Snow Miser: _**I'm too much**_

(The Snow Miser turned his attention to the fat Heartless. But then, the chains around Heat Misers body started to melt off. After freeing himself, Heat Miser ran up to the round Heartless.)

Heat Miser: This one is mine brother!

(The music still playing, it was Heat Misers turn to sing.)

Heat Miser: _**I'm Mr. Green Christmas**_

_**I'm Mr Sun**_

_**I'm Mr. Heat Blister**_

_**I'm Mr. Hundered and One**_

_**They call me Heat Miser**_

_**Whatever I touch**_

_**Starts to melt in my clutch**_

(The fat Heartless prepared to body slam the Heat Miser until he touched his underbelly. Then the fat Heartless melted into a molten orange puddle.)

_**I'm too much**_

(With both Heartless destroyed, the Miser Brothers turn toward the North Wind.)

Snow Miser: Alright you! Let mother go!

North Wind: And you think I'll obey you because you destroyed two Heartless? Not a chance! Let's see how you well handle this many!

(Suddenly, dozens more Heartless rose from the clouds and surrounded Heat and Snow Miser.)

Heat Miser: Anymore brilliant ideas?

Snow Miser: Indeed I do! It's time to give these monsters a frigid reception!

(The Snow Miser whistled, and from the clouds, six more people appeared very similar to Snow Miser except smaller. The six Snow Misers started to sing as well.)

Snow Chorus: **_He's Mr. White Christmas_**

**_He's Mr. Snow_**

Snow Miser: That's right!

**_He's Mr. Icicle_**

**_He's Mr. Ten Below_**

Snow Miser: **_Friends call me Snow Miser_**

**_Whatever I touch_**

**_Turns to snow in my clutch_**

(The snow chorus throw snowballs at the Heartless in front of them, freezing them until they too turned into snow.)

Snow Chorus: **_He's too much_**

(Suddenly, a massive armored Heartless stomped over to the Snow Miser ready to squash him. But he gave off a smug grin and skated toward the giant Heartless.)

Snow Miser: **_I never wanna know a day that's over forty degrees_**

**_I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five, and let it FREEZE!_**

(When the Snow Miser touched the giant Heartless freezing until it exploded and snowed down on the North Wind angering him.)

North Wind: DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! GET THEM!

(The other wave of Heartless faced the Miser Brothers and charged until Heat Miser stood in the way.)

Heat Miser: Time for a little solar power of my own!

(The Heat Miser whistled calling forth miniature Heat Misers of his own. The Heat Chorus started to sing as the Heartless drew closer.)

Heat Chorus: **_He's Mr. Green Christmas_**

**_He's Mr. Sun_**

**_He's Mr. Heat Blister_**

**_He's Mr. Hundred and One_**

Heat Miser: **_They call me Heat Miser_**

**_Whatever I touch_**

**_Starts to melt in my clutch_**

(The Miser chorus threw fireballs at the Heartless engulfing them in flames before they melted on impact.)

Heat Chorus: **_He's too much_**

Heat Miser: Thank you.

(Heat Miser looked up and saw the massive Darkside Heartless standing above him. But Heat Miser shrugged off the fear and faced the giant Heartless.)

Heat Miser: **_I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees_**

**_I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, ONE HUNDRED DEGREES!_**

(By just touching the giant Heartless, it became completely engulfed in flames until it fell over and became a molten puddle just like the others. By then, no more Heartless were remaining leaving only the North Wind and his two minions.)

North Wind: MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF? Fine! Once I'm through with you two, there will be nothing left but a frozen puddle and some dying embers!

(The furious wind villain conjured up a massive tornado and motioned toward the Miser brothers. The two minions were left dealing with the Snow and Heat chorus.)

Snow Miser: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Heat Miser: You bet!

Heat and Snow Miser: FREEZER BURN!

Snow Chorus: **_He's Mr. White Christmas_**

Heat Chorus: **_He's Mr. Sun_**

(The Snow Chorus threw snowballs at the first minion covering him in snow.)

Snow Chorus: **_He's Mr. Icicle_**

Heat Chorus: **_He's Mr. Hundred and One_**

(The Heat Chorus throw fireballs at the second minion burning him back into the clouds.)

Heat and Snow Miser: **_They call me Heat/Snow Miser_**

**_Whatever I touch_**

**_Starts/Turns to melt/snow in my clutch_**

(Heat Miser unleashed a jet of flames into the tornado while Snow Miser unleashed a freezing blizzard inside too.)

Heat and Snow Miser: **_We're too much_**

(The extreme combination of heat and cold in the twister started to overwhelm the North Wind.)

Heat and Snow Chorus: **_TOO MUCH!_**

(The windstorm was soon cancelled out and the wind villain was lying on the cloudy ground exhausted.)

Snow Miser: What's wrong Blowhard? Feeling a little winded? If you catch my "drift".

Heat Miser: Beating you was a real breeze! And they said I was full of hot air!

North Wind: Grrr! Make all the smart-aleck comments you want. You've changed nothing! I'll just summon even more Heartless, and I'll kick up another storm that'll whisk you off for good!

Mother Nature: You'll do no such thing!

(Mother Nature suddenly appeared behind the North Wind surprising him.)

North Wind: GAH! Mumsie! But how. . . .

(The wind villain looked and saw the mini Heat and Snow Misers standing by the unlocked cage Mother Nature was in.)

North Wind: Uh, I can explain. . .

(Mother Nature grabbed the North Wind by his ear and lowered her voice at him scornfully.)

Mother Nature: You can explain everything once you're through doing chores for me for the next five hundred thousand years young man!

North Wind: (groan) Yes mother dear.

(The tone in Mother Natures voice softened when she turned to the Miser Brothers.)

Mother Nature: I am so proud of you two. I am truly sorry North Wind got you both mixed up in this. The way you worked together to rescue me was truly an act of greatness I will never forget.

Heat Miser: Yeah. I guess we did work together. You know, we make a pretty "hot" team, you and I.

Snow Miser: You mean, we make a pretty "cool" team.

(The Miser Brothers laughed as they exhanged a handshake which let out some warm steam.)

Snow Miser: Speaking of which, there's something we need too finish and fast.

Heat Miser: I'm way ahead of you brother!

* * *

(In the Safe House living room, the penguins, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and many other residents watched the giant Christmas tree shine in awe.)

Skipper: Well, I'd say that was a huge success. Great work team.

Kowalski: Uh, Skipper? There's still the exception of the Miser Brothers?

Skipper: Ugh. Geez, those two. Alright. Let's get this over with.

(The penguins entered the dining room expecting the worst.)

Skipper: Alright boys. What kind of. . . .

(To the surprise of Skipper and the other penguins, the entire dining room looked fantastic. There was holly everywhere and the table was set to the very last detail. The Miser Brothers stood there proud of their work.)

Private: Wow! Everything is so. . . .beautiful.

Snow Miser: It's not finished yet.

(The Snow Misers chorus come in holding a giant stone swan and put in in the center of the table.)

Heat Miser: A stone centerpiece. (gasp) And it's sculpted from volcanic ash!

Snow Miser: I've given it some thought and, now that I see it, stone sculptures are kinda "hot".

Heat Miser: Thanks. Though to be honest, I always thought ice sculptures were pretty "cool" too.

Skipper: Well, I'm impressed you two. Once you've put aside your differences, you made one heck of a festive dining hall.

Heat Miser: Thanks. Although to be honest, most of the credit goes to my brother.

Snow Miser: All talk. We did this together. And with us working together, there's nothing we can't do.

(Suddenly, everyone could hear Jimmy Neutrons screaming from outside.)

Jimmy: Alright! Which one of you stole my rocket?

(At the same time, Carpet flew into the dining room and collapsed on the floor exhausted and covered in dust. The Miser Brother blushed realizing they forgot something.)

* * *

Next up: **A K'nuckles Christmas Carol**


	2. A K'nuckles Christmas Carol

_Our next Christmas tale is about an everyday Scrooge._

_With a charming and brave little boy as his stooge._

_Captain K'nuckles and his boy Flapjack_

_Have had many fun times together_

_They braved many dangers and learned wonderful life lessons_

_They were pretty much birds of a feather._

_But unlike Flapjack who is cuddly and sweet._

_K'nuckles was grumpy and a grouch._

_Christmas it seemed was not his cup of tea._

_Most days he'd just lie on the couch._

_And his grumpiness seemed to get worse and worse_

_As the famous holiday rolled by._

_But one fateful night, three ghost decide_

_To pull a little life-changing shanghai._

_Can I pull off a Christmas Carol parody?_

_I most certainly will try._

_

* * *

_

(Captain K'nuckles sat down at a table near the kitchen where he was waiting for something from his friend, Peppermint Larry. His clothes were torn and his face looked completely scratched. In his mind, he thought unpleasant thoughts about a certain boy who apparently made him angry.)

K'nuckles: I'm gonna kill that kid. C'mon Larry! What's taking ya?

P. Larry: Sorry K'nuckles. But you know children always come first.

K'nuckles: FEH! Who cares about the children? I just want my sugar!

P. Larry: I'll have you know K'nuckles that these particular children are my favorite customers.

Bloo: You've said a mouthful Larry.

(Walking up beside Peppermint Larry came Bloo and Todd Daring.)

Larry: Boys. How's it going?

Todd: Just fine Larry. Though I hope you have a fresh batch of candy waiting.

Bloo: Yeah. Who knows how long it will be before. . .

(Just then, Bloo's friend, Mac and Todd's sister, Riley Daring burst into the kitchen. However, there was something different about them both. As in, they were jumping, running, and bouncing all over the place shouting random phrases.)

Mac: SUGARSUGARSUGAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Riley: DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE CANDY? PLEEEEEEEEEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE MORE CANDY!

P. Larry: Oh, now don't you worry kids! I have just the thing!

(From out of nowhere, Peppermint Larry whips out a giant candy bowl. The sugar crazed Mac and Riley pounce Larry and dive right into the bowl. Bloo and Todd laughed their heads off.)

Bloo: Man. It's great to have close friends with lunatic sugar-addictions.

Todd: Yeah. This is the life.

(As Riley and Mac swam through the giant bowl of candy, K'nuckles stood there grumpily still waiting for his drink.)

K'nuckles: I am losing my patience Larry! WHERE'S MY SUGAR MUG? I DID NOT GET BACK FROM A REALLY DANGEROUS MISSION JUST TO COME BACK WITH AN EMPTY STOMACH WITHOUT SUGAR!

P. Larry: Sorry K'nuckles. I'm a bit tied up at the moment. Why don't you come back some other time?

K'nuckles: BAH! FINE! Who needs you anyway?

(Peppermint Larry watched as K'nuckles stormed off angrily.)

P. Larry: You better change that tone of yours soon K'nuckles. On Low Tides Day, merpeople came to rough up the naughty. Who knows who may come to rough you up on Christmas!

K'nuckles: I DON'T CARE! I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES!

(As K'nuckles left, Riley and Mac had just finished the contents of the candy bowl and were circling around Peppermint Larry for more.)

P. Larry: Uh, sorry kids. I don't quite have any candy right now. Wait. Stop. Stay back! Stay back! I don't have anymore candy! NOOOOO!

(Bloo and Todd watched in disgust as Mac and Riley tackled Larry and continued their rampage around the Safe House in search for more candy.)

Bloo: Todd?

Todd: Yeah Bloo?

Bloo: Do you think we've both created a monster?

(They didn't have time to finish as Mac and Riley glared visciously at Bloo and Todd.)

Mac and Riley: SUGAR!

Todd: Hey Bloo?

Bloo: Say no more. I am on it. Allow me to do the honors. Ahem. RUUUUUN!

(Todd and Bloo ran screaming as the two candy-addicted psychopaths gave chase. Peppermint Larry got up to make sure the kids were gone.)

P. Larry: Whew. That was close. You okay Candy Wife?

(Hiding in the cupboard was a tall woman made entirely of candy. She said no response to her "husband" as she laid lifeless in the cupboard.)

P. Larry: Good. I was afraid those children had already gotten you. That's the last time I trust Bloo and Todd to deliver special requests.

* * *

(As K'nuckles walked around the Safe House some more, he spotted Jimmy Neutron and Dexter who were both busy working on some strange machine that resembled a giant magnet. Also helping them were a little blonde-haired girl, an elf, and a very small reindeer.)

Jimmy: Hmm. It looks ready. I just need to make one more adjustment. Sophianna? Will you please hand me the electromagnetic fluxuator?

Sophianna: The what?

Jimmy: That thing that looks like a wand with a glowing orb on top.

Sophianna: Oh.

(The little girl grabs the stick and hands it to Jimmy.)

Sophianna: Here you go.

Jimmy: Thanks. I'm sure this must be very convoluted to you, but it's still nice of you to help out. Is everything in place Dexter?

Dexter: You bet! It's time to test this baby out. Sophianna, Paul, Dart, I would suggest you find a place to take cover right NOW!

(As soon as Dexter turned the magnet on, it sparked with electricity. Everyone ran behind and table that had flipped on its side and watched as the magnet worked. But at that moment, smoke started to erupt from it. And as the machine sparked, it quickly powered down.)

Paul: So what happened? Did it work?

Dexter: Did it look like it worked you idiot?

Paul: Hmph. Well, I'll be sure Santa marks you down for this.

(The small reindeer walked up to the machine for a closer look.)

Dart: What's going on? Why didn't it work?

Jimmy: I was afraid of this. That electromagnetic stabilizer overrided the central power core! Without some kind of super protector plate, this machine won't be able to stablize properly. Where are we gonna find a plate like that?

K'nuckles: Excuse me. If you don't mind me intruding, where the heck is Flapjack? That little boy better be around somewhere.

(K'nuckles suddenly entered the room. An idea suddenly sparked in Jimmys mind.)

Jimmy: Wait a minute. K'nuckles! Didn't you recently have a metal plate welded onto your stomach?

K'nuckles: Yeah. What are you driving at?

Dexter: Perfect! If we pry that plate open, we can weld it onto the magnet and it will be able to stablize! Somebody hold him down while I pry that plate off him.

K'nuckles: Keep your hands off me! You're not separating me from this thing! Ever since this plate saved my life when I was trapped in that Organization castle, I haven't taken it off since!** [1]**

Dart: But we'll never finish that magnet without that plate.

K'nuckles: I DON'T CARE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

(K'nuckles left angrily as Jimmy, Dexter, Sophianna, Paul, and Dart were left in the room with the broken magnet.)

Paul: Well, isn't he a shoo-in for the nice list.

Dexter: That idiot! Does he not realize that if the Organization attacks with any technological forces, we'll be sitting ducks? If we don't get this giant magnet up and running, the Organization's most deadly metal forces will pick us off one-by-one!

Sophianna: (gulp) Would that really happen?

Jimmy: Don't worry. Hopefully, we'll find a new stabilizer before the Organization makes a move.

(But unfortunately for them, watching them from outside a window was a strange mechanical bird with a wind up key on its back.)

* * *

(From another area, what the mechanical bird saw and heard was being observed through a crystal ball. Watching the two boy genius' build the magnet was a red-robed man with an imtimidating black face with a long crooked nose.)

_Jimmy: Hopefully, we'll find a new stabilizer before the Organization makes a move._

Krad: Hahahahahaha! Little do they know. KUBLA! THEY ARE DEFENSELESS! NOW IS THE TIME TO ATTACK!

(From the far end of the room, Kubla Kraus was busy fixing up his mechanical army.)

Kubla: In a moment Krad. My Ka-Nights are almost finished!

(As soon as Kubla finished screwing the last bolt, his army of mechanical soldiers called Ka-Nights was finally complete.)

Kubla: Ah. Perfect! My Ka-Night army is finally restored! Look at them! They look positively perfect! Don't you agree Dummy?

(In Kublas right arm was a mechanical dummy. As Kubla controlled it, he spoke in a whiny high-pitched voice.)

Kubla: "It sure is Kubla. You're Ka-Nights are undefeatable." Yes! YES! Wonderful!

Krad: AHEM! As I was saying! The Safe House is currently defenseless! Now is our chance to send your Ka-Nights down there and take over!

Kubla: Of course! But they're not ready yet. I hired you for a reason. Due to the complicated redesign, my Ka-Nights cannot live unless your minions operate them from the inside!

Krad: Say no more! You can have all the coal you wish! SELVES!

(Walking up to Krad came several small hooded figures with burning candles on their heads.)

Krad: Each of you must man a Ka-Night and keep them burning with coal to make them move! No one stops until our invasion is complete!

(The Selves saluted Krad and ran up to a seperate Ka-Night. They entered through back doors on the robots backsides and shoveled coal into the furnaces. Immediately, the Ka-Nights came to life and started marching through Krads lair.)

Kubla: Yes my Ka-Nights! March! MARCH! GO FORTH! TONIGHT, THE SOCIETY WILL CRUMBLE!

(Kubla and Krad shared in their evil laughter.)

* * *

(In another room in the Safe House, the little boy named Flapjack sat in eager anticipation as the whale, Bubbie (who was lying in a pool of water situated in the middle of the bedroom) told him all kinds of Christmas stories.)

Flapjack: OOOH! I liked that one a lot! Tell me another one! Please!

Bubbie: Oh, but Sugar it's way past your bedtime.

Flapjack: Please Bubbie! One more then I'll go to bed! PLEEEEEASE?

Bubbie: Oh alright.

Flapjack: YAY! HEHEHEHEHE!

(But at that moment, K'nuckles stormed into the room and walked up to Flapjack angrily.)

Flapjack: K'nuckles! Where were ya?

K'nuckles: Where was I? WHERE WAS I? WHERE WERE YOU?

Flapjack: Wha?

K'nuckles: Why weren't you there when I was being attacked by that vicious cat monster? You and I were supposed to go on that mission to find the map to Candied Island today!

Flapjack: Oops. Sorry K'nuckles. I guess all this wonderful Christmas spirit made me forget.

K'nuckles: Well that's just great! I get scratched up all over my body while YOU were lazing around like an idiot celebrating some idiot holiday that I don't give a hoot about! You're lucky that armor plate of mine saved my life, or else I would've. . .

Bubbie: K'NUCKLES! Now don't you go yelling at my baby! All he was doing was having fun and enjoying a very precious holiday! And for your information, even if you do find that map, this candy island you're looking for is gone along with the rest of our world in case you've forgotten!

K'nuckles: You know what? I have had it up to here with Christmas! From now on, I don't want anything to do with Christmas or with any of you for the rest of the week! EVER!

(K'nuckles slammed the door on Flapjack and Bubbie as he left.)

Flapjack: Bubbie? Why is K'nuckles so mean?

Bubbie: Oh don't you worry about him. He's just being a selfish old Scrooge like he always is this time of year.

Flapjack: Scrooge. Oh, can you tell that story again?

Bubbie: Sure Babycakes.

Flapjack: YAY! HEHEHEHEHEHE!

* * *

(As K'nuckles wandered down the hallways, he repeatedly kicked the walls and tore down any Christmas decorations that made him angry.)

K'nuckles: Christmas! Who needs it? No one ever does anything nice for me! The first person I meet is going to know exactly what I really feel about Christmas.

(And sure enough, he bumped into someone while walking down the halls. The Grim Reaper. As he dusted himself off, he beamed at K'nuckles.)

K'nuckles: Watch it buster! I've had a rough night!

Grim: So what else is new?

K'nuckles: Look buddy! I am in no mood for your "Christmas spirt". So you better back off or else I'll make you back off!

(K'nuckles pushed the Grim Reaper aside and kept trudging down the hall.)

Grim: Hmph. It's no buisness of my own, but your anit-Christmas attitude is really starting to upset a lot of people, mon.

K'nuckles: Tell it to someone who cares Bonebag!

Grim: Do not forget who saved your life when you and your "family" were out in the open when your universe was invaded by the Organization. And I never got so much as a simple thank you from you!

K'nuckles: You want a thank you? Take it up with Flapjack! He's already thanked you thousands of times, maybe you could compensate from that! And with that, I refer you back to my last statement, BACK OFF!

Grim: (groan) I didn't want to have to do this, but your rude behavior must come to an end.

(Grim raised his scythe in the air as it started to glow.)

Grim: With the powers of me scythe, I call forth three spirits, each from a different universe! Starting tonight, they will show you the evil in your doings and you shall know what has, is and will be if you continue your misdeeds!

K'nuckles: Blah, blah, blah! Out of my way! I'm gonna sleep on the couch.

(When K'nuckles was gone, Grim lowered his scythe and secretly cast his spell on the grouchy captain.)

Grim: (groan) I wonder if there's any eggnog left?

* * *

(As K'nuckles was watching TV on the couch, he kept grumbling to himself.)

K'nuckles: Hmph. Stupid Grim Reaper. Three ghosts. Right! (yawn) Christmas. Bah. . . . . .Humbug.

(Right when K'nuckles turned the TV off, he fell right to sleep. But as he was trying to sleep, a faint glimmer of light shone upon him. The captain rolled away from the light, but it just got brighter and brighter.)

K'nuckles: Alright! Whoever's shining that light better turn it off before I come over there and make ya!

(The light then slowly dimmed down and K'nuckles went back to sleep. But as he tried, a small buzzing rung in his ears. He quickly got up and saw a firefly buzzing around his face. Repeatedly, K'nuckles tried his best to swat the firefly away until it spoke.)

Ray: Whoa now! Don't you go wavin' your long wooden hands at me!

K'nuckles: What the? You can talk?

Ray: Why of course I can talk. Ya'll ain't never seen a talking bug before? Which reminds me, you are the strangest looking fella I've ever done seen.

K'nuckles: Listen here bug!

Ray: Please, call me Raymond. But you can call me Ray for short.

K'nuckles: Listen, I had a very rough day. First I go on this really dangerous mission with Flapjack, but he doesn't show up! And because he didn't show up, I got completely mauled by some hideous cat monster!

Ray: Oh really? And where was this Flapjack?

K'nuckles: Staying here wasting his time celebrating this stupid holiday just like every other lousy person in this Safe House! I tell ya, Christmas is a big fat waste of time!

Ray: Oh, but that's where you're wrong K'nuckles. For ya see, I am here to show you that Christmas means a lot more that you think.

K'nuckles: Wait! How do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life!

Ray: No time for talk now. It's time to take a trip into the past.

K'nuckles: The past? Wait a minute! You wouldn't be, by any chance, one of the spirits Grim hired.

Ray: That's right!

(K'nuckles paused for a minute, and then fell over laughing.)

K'nuckles: HAHAHAHA! Oh, that is rich! All the spirits in the universes, and he picks a lousy bug! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(This only seemed to make Ray angry as his behind started to glow brightly red.)

Ray: Oh, now ya'll are askin' fer it!

(While K'nuckles was still laughing, Ray furiously flew around and around him creating a bright circle which the captain was sucked into. Soon, all he could see was bright lights and soon became blinded. But as soon as the lights cleared, he saw clearly that he was in the middle of the barren wasteland. The Safe House was nowhere in sight.)

K'nuckles: Wha. . . . .where am. . . . .wait a minute! This is the wasteland I was trapped in when Stormalong was invaded!

(The captain turned angrily to Ray.)

K'nuckles: Why would you bring me back here? This place is crawling with monsters! I should know! One attacked me just today!

Ray: Take another look. Just over yonder. You seein' somethin'?

K'nuckles: I don't know what you're driving at but. . . . .

(As K'nuckles looked over the horizon, he could not believe what he was seeing. It was Flapjack and Bubbie lying out in the middle of the wasteland. The two of them seem to be on the brink of death as an oncomming sandstorm was slowly about to come toward them.)

K'nuckles: That. . . .that's Flapjack! And Bubbie! Out in the open!

Ray: That's right. That there is them after your home was invaded by those no good bad guys. And do you recognize who that is over there?

(K'nuckles walked around the suffocating Bubbie and saw himself also exhausted and slowly dying.)

K'nuckles: WHAT? IT'S ME? BUT. . .HOW?

Ray: Well let's find out now shall we? Why don't we go further into the past and see?

(Ray flew around in a circle again and K'nuckles was blinded by the same bright light. When he opened his eyes, he was in Stormalong Harbor. Except it was all covered in snow.)

Ray: Whoops! Must've went a little too far there. Hang on. I'll fix it.

K'nuckles: Wait! Hold on! I remember this!

(K'nuckles ran along the harbor until he saw the thing he was looking for. He saw himself, Flapjack, and all the citizens of Stormalong harbor surrounding a net full of captured mermen. And towering over them was the lord of the sea, Poseidon. Everyone including K'nuckles seemed very happy when Poseidon declared a new tradition for the holidays. As K'nuckles saw Flapjack hand his past self a present, he felt warm inside. Ray was watching the touching scene alongside him.)

Ray: Well waddya know. You sure were nicer durin' the holidays back then, weren't ya.

K'nuckles: Yeah well, Flapjack is a really nice person and I always thought he'd be there for me. Until he ditched me on that mission I had just so he could celebrate Christmas! BAH! The little twerp!

Ray: Here, let me show ya somethin' else.

(K'nuckles saw the bright light again and when he looked around, Stormalong Harbor was no longer covered in snow. But something else seemed to be different. People were screaming and running for their lives. Men in white and black armor carrying guns rampaged around the harbor destroying everything in sight. K'nuckles froze up in fear as the traumatic scene unfolded.)

K'nuckles: Oh no! I know this now!

_Flapjack: CAP'N! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_

_K'nuckles: YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE BOY!_

K'nuckles: Huh?

(K'nuckles looked over and he saw himself and Flapjack running for their lives as an Organization grunt chased after them.)

_Grunt: There's nowhere to run you two!_

_(The grunt fired multiple shots from his rifle, each just barely missing the two.)_

_K'nuckles: We gotta lose him! Quick! Into that crate!_

_(Flapjack and K'nuckles ran into a crate and hid inside. As soon as the grunt ran right past them, Flapjack and K'nuckles crawled out of the crate.)_

_K'nuckles: It's hopeless! Stormalong Harbor is done for! We have to find a new life! Let's go Flapjack!_

_Flapjack: But all our friends are there!_

_(Flapjack started crying as K'nuckles dragged him under the harbor where the whale, Bubbie was waiting.) _

_Bubbie: Flapjack! Oh Baby! Are you okay?_

_Flapjack: I'm fine Bubbie._

_K'nuckles: Enough talk! We gotta get out of here! FAST!_

_(Flapjack and K'nuckles immediately crawled into Bubbies mouth.)_

_K'nuckles: NOW SWIM! HURRY!_

_(As fast as she can, Bubbie swam far away from Stormalong Harbor which was already bursting in flames. But Bubbie immediately stopped when something blocked her way.)_

_K'nuckles: BUBBIE! WHY'D YOU STOP? CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN A HUR. . . ._

_(Flapjack and K'nuckles looked through Bubbies blowhole and saw a huge monster octopus blocking their way.)_

_Flapjack and K'nuckles: AUGH! EIGHT-ARMED WILLIE!_

_(Bubbie tried to swim away from the beast, but one of Willies tentacles grabbed her.)_

_Bubbie: OH, NO! You did not just touch me!_

_Flapjack: What are we gonna do now? We're all gonna die!_

_(Flapjack was crying hysterically while K'nuckles balled up into the corner. But before Willie was about to eat the three, a bright flash erupted from Stormalong Harbor.)_

_Flapjack: CAP'N K'NUCKLES! WHAT'S HAPPENING?_

_K'nuckles: HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?_

_(The bright flash shone from miles away until it finally engulfed Flapjack, K'nuckles, Bubbie, and Eight-Armed Willie. When the flash disappeared, Flapjack and K'nuckles cautiously exited Bubbies mouth and found themselves stranded in a barren desert full of rocks and dirt. The giant octopus monster was nowhere to be seen.)_

_Flapjack: HOORAY! We made it!_

_K'nuckles: Made it? Oh, sure! We escaped Stormalong, now we're trapped in this place!_

_Flapjack: Well, at least we escaped Eight-Armed Willie._

_K'nuckles: Yeah, at least that's one thing. There's no way ol' Willie would follow us in a place with no water._

_Flapjack: No water. (gasp) BUBBIE!_

_(The two turned around and saw Bubbie who was lying on the ground nearly drying up and breathing heavily.)_

_Bubbie: Flapjack. . . . .K'nuckles. . . . . .I. . . . .I don't think. . . . .I'm going. . . .to make it. . ._

_Flapjack: Don't say that Bubbie! You'll be alright!_

_Bubbie: Sorry Baby. . . . .but. . . . .I'm afraid. . . .you'll have to. . . .go with. . . .without me._

_K'nuckles: Alright. See ya around._

_Flapjack: NO! We can't leave you Bubbie! _

_K'nuckles: Flapjack. She said we can go. Now c'mon! This place is starting to give me the creeps._

_Flapjack: I will never leave Bubbie! If you wanna leave, then go! But I'm staying here to look after her!_

_(K'nuckles walked away but paused when he saw Flapjack desperately trying to kept his whale mother alive. The captain hesitated at first, but he turned and went back to Flapjacks aid.)_

_Flapjack: CAP'N! You came back!_

_K'nuckles: Yeah well. . . . .I couldn't leave you and Bubbie alone so I uh, I guess I have to stand by you no matter what._

_(The young boy ran up to K'nuckles and gave him a big hug.)_

_K'nuckles: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! GET OFF ME!_

(When the present day K'nuckles saw this, he looked absolutely astounded. Ray wiped a tear from his eye at the sight.)

K'nuckles: I don't believe it! I could've left them both behind and went off to save myself but I stayed beside them! I MUST'VE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND!

Ray: That sure was a touching thang you done did. Do you feel it was the right thing to do?

K'nuckles: NO! Because I stayed behind, me and Flapjack nearly killed ourselves trying to keep that blasted whale alive! Those had to be the worst eight hours I've ever endured!

Ray: But it were all worth it later. Watch.

_(As Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie lied on the barren ground dying, a shadowy figure motioned toward the trio.)_

_Grim: What's this?_

_(Grim poked at the three of them with his scythe only to get no movement from them.)_

_Grim: Well, they're still alive. Might as well call the others and let them know._

_(Grim brought out a cell phone and called someone.)_

_Grim: Hello? Hey, I found a kid, a whale, and a. . . . .blue pirate thing unconscious in the middle of these barren wastelands. You might wanna hurry mon. It doesn't look like they're gonna last long._

_(Moments later, rescue forces found Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie, and took them back to the Safe House where they were instantly taken care of. Bubbie was given a room of her own with a large pool of water for her to swim in which kept her alive. Flapjack and K'nuckles continued to live in her mouth. Although each day, K'nuckles usually went out on a big mission with Flapjack always joining him. But lately, when the holidays came, Flapjack had been staying behind leaving K'nuckles to go on dangerous missions alone, which eventually sparked his hatred of Christmas.)_

Ray: Now what the heck have ya'll been lookin' fer goin' on them missions?

K'nuckles: None of your buisness! That's what! Now take me home! I'm getting sick of watching these flashbacks!

Ray: Oh, okay. Ma sweet Evangeline is probably done waiting fer me right now. Okey dokey! Away we GOOOOOOOOOO!

(A flash of light erupted from Ray engulfing both him and the captain.)

* * *

(Before K'nuckles knew it, he was back on his couch in front of the TV.)

K'nuckles: Hmph. Well that was annoying. Still, that flashback of Low Tide's Day was pretty good. (sigh) GRRR! No, no, NO! Must stay strong! I hate Christmas, I hate Christmas, I hate Christmas!

?: Ahem! Excuse me.

K'nuckles: WHAT?

(K'nuckles looked over and saw a fox and a polar bear looking at him.)

Buster: Hey uh, me and Charlee wanna watch a little TV. So if you don't mind getting off that couch so we can watch. . .

K'nuckles: No chance! For your information, I was just sleeping here!

Charlee: Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know the couch was a bed.

(Buster bonked Charlee on the head and turned back to the captain.)

Buster: Really? You were sleeping? Cuz it looked to me like you were talking to yourself.

K'nuckles: I wasn't. . . .you know what? FINE! I'll find some other place to crash for the night!

Charlee: Crash? Try not to get hurt K'nuckles!

(The fox once again bonked the polar bear on the head as K'nuckles walked away.)

* * *

(He walked down the halls again grumbling to himself.)

K'nuckles: Lousy no good flea-bitten animal! Where does he get the nerve to take my seat? And why did I give it to him so willingly? Normally, I'd put up one heck of a fight before I give up something.

(The captain paused when he walked up to a closet. He went to it and tried to open the door.)

K'nuckles: There has to be a spare sleeping bag in here somewhere!

(But as he opened the door, smoke immediately blew into his face.)

K'nuckles: (cough) (hack) GEEZ! How long has it been since they cleaned these things?

(When K'nuckles tried to swat away the smoke, another bright golden flash appeared.)

K'nuckles: Oh no! Not that stupid firefly again! I thought I told you to get lost!

(But as the smoke cleared and the light dimmed, standing in place was not a firefly, but a lion. K'nuckles literally stood in fear as the mighty beast walked over to him. The captain backed up to the wall preparing for his apparent demise until the lion spoke to him.)

Mufassa: Do not cower before me K'nuckles. I mean you no harm.

K'nuckles: Huh? You can talk? Then you're. . .you're a. . . .

Mufassa: A ghost. I am Mufassa, and the second ghost sent here to show you the negative effects of your faults and what effect it will have on everyone here.

K'nuckles: What? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I was already brought on one trip, I'm not going on another! I am staying right here in this spot!

(Suddenly, K'nuckles could've sworn he heard talking coming from down the hall. The Grim Reaper was walking down talking to himself.)

Grim: (groan) If I ever catch Billy in me trunk again, I'll. . . . .oh what's the use? He'll just keep going in there like he always does. (sigh) This day. It would've been better if K'nuckles hadn't run into me. I mean, from Mandy, it's okay, but I deal with her neglect on a daily basis. But with K'nuckles, I saved his life, and how does he repay me? With nothing! I should've just saved the boy and the whale and let HIM rot.

K'nuckles: Oh, yeah? Well why don't you say that to my face you. . . .

(But surprisingly, Grim walked right past him as if he didn't even know he was there.)

K'nuckles: HEY! Don't try to ignore me! Come back here and fight like a. . . .wait. He walked right through me.

Mufassa: Yes. I made it so no one will see you once I show you the lives of the people who you've mistreated.

K'nuckles: Like who? Grim? BAH!

Mufassa: You know, a kind person would have been exceedingly thankful to have been saved by the very epitome of death. You ought to be ashamed.

K'nuckles: Ashamed nothing! There is nothing you can show me that is worse than this.

Mufassa: You shall see.

(Mufassa let out a loud roar and smoke engulfed them both. When the smoke cleared, K'nuckles found himself in another room. In it, he saw Jimmy and Dexter working frantically on the giant magnet.)

K'nuckles: Why the heck did you bring me here?

Mufassa: Do you not remember the favor those boys asked of you?

K'nuckles: Yeah I remember! They were building this weird machine and they wanted to take the metal plate on my stomach to complete it. I said no of course!

(The Mufassa gave K'nuckles an annoyed look.)

K'nuckles: What? It's not like some robot army would suddenly attack us and everyone else is powerless to stop it!

Mufassa: Perhaps you should see for yourself.

(K'nuckles and Mufassa watched as the two boy genius' work.)

Jimmy: Okay. That oughta do it. I just hope it works this time.

(Jimmy pressed the button that turns the magnet on. But like the last few times, it sparked and then fell over.)

Dexter: ARGH! Not again! We are wasting our time!

Jimmy: I know. Unless K'nuckles willingly gives up that metal plate on his chest, we would be vulnerable to a robot attack.

Dexter: And we all know what the answer to that will be. We are all doomed because that selfish jerk wouldn't give up one thing!

Jimmy: Dexter, please relax. I mean, we're not in mortal danger yet.

(Just then, Sophianna, Paul, and Dart burst into the room.)

Paul: Robots! Thousands of them! Headed for the Safe House!

Jimmy and Dexter: WHAT?

(K'nuckles face palmed when he heard this.)

Jimmy: Tell me! Are the other heroes holding them off?

Sophianna: Yes. But they won't go down! We've tried melting them and freezing them, but nothing worked!

Dart: They're practically invincible!

Dexter: Who is leading this army?

Sophianna: Only two people. One we already know. Krad. He wears a red robe and has a black face with a crooked nose. We've had an encounter with him before. The other we couldn't tell. All we know was that he had a black beard, a red hat, and was riding on some mechanical horse.

Paul: And he was carrying some ventriloquist dummy on his left arm.

(Jimmy and Dexter looked at each other knowing who he is.)

Jimmy and Dexter: Kubla Kraus!

Dexter: And you're saying his army is unstoppable? That can't be right! Normally, they'd go down without so much effort.

Jimmy: He must've fixed them up really good after last time. In that case, we have to fix that magnet as fast as possible! If Kublas army are still made of iron, then they can be magnetized!

Dexter: It's no use! We're as good as dead!

Jimmy: Not yet. All the pieces are still here. We can do this!

(But all hope was diminished when the magnet exploded slightly.)

Paul: Every elf for himself!

(As K'nuckles watched everyone half-heartedly work on the magnet, Mufassa looked to him.)

Mufassa: You were saying?

K'nuckles: Oh come on! How was I supposed to know that a robot attack would suddenly happen? I would've given up my plate if I had known that!

(Mufassa gave him an annoyed look.)

K'nuckles: Well I would've!

Mufassa: Before I go, there is only one more person who you must see. The one who you've known longer than anyone else.

K'nuckles: Oh gee. I wonder who that is.

(Mufassa roared again engulfing them both in smoke. As the smoke cleared, they appeared in the room K'nuckles was forced to share with Bubbie and Flapjack. In fact, they could see Bubbie sleeping in front of them over the pool of water.)

K'nuckles: Well waddya know? I was right!

Mufassa: I think you know why I brought you here.

K'nuckles: To plague me with that "guilt" stuff I keep hearing about? Well bring it on! I'm not afraid!

Mufassa: Follow me.

(K'nuckles followed the lion as they went right through Bubbie. When they entered her mouth, they saw Flapjack who was fast asleep on her tongue.)

Mufassa: Hmm. Flapjack really is a nice young boy. It's a pity you don't feel that same speck of kindness he has.

K'nuckles: If this is trying to get me to be a nice person, then you're failing at it!

Mufassa: You should consider yourself lucky K'nuckles that this boy always stood by your side even when you abused him and acted out in front of him.

K'nuckles: Listen here Muffler-ocelot or whatever your name is, that boy isn't always what you think. He can get on other peoples nerves at time too. For example, just today, the boy was supposed to come with me on another mission with me to find a map to Candied Island, but he didn't show! He was too busy celebrating "Christmas"! BAH!

Mufassa: He sure seems to like Christmas. Why didn't you share in his merriment?

K'nuckles: Are you kidding? Being cooped up here all day is like being trapped in a whales mouth for an entire night!

Mufassa: Pardon me, but you do. . .

K'nuckles: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! MY POINT IS. . . .

(K'nuckles stopped when he heard Flapjack yawning. He looked and saw Flapjack raise his head up and start talking.)

Flapjack: Bubbie?

Bubbie: Yes baby?

Flapjack: I can't sleep.

Bubbie: Oh, what's wrong?

Flapjack: I was just thinking about K'nuckles.

Bubbie: You pay no mind to that grouch Flapjack. He's just going through another one of his hissy fits like he does on a regular basis.

Flapjack: But that's just it Bubbie. I feel really sorry for him. He's always so miserable on this time of year.

Bubbie: Trust me, he's miserable every time of year.

Flapjack: I know but it's Christmas. I just. . . .I wanna do something special for K'nuckles for the holidays! And I think I know just what he wants! I'm going on a mission with him no matter what!

Bubbie: Are you sure Flapjack? You might miss Christmas!

Flapjack: Yeah. I guess I might. But it'll be worth it, just to see K'nuckles happy.

Bubbie: You really are too sweet Sugar.

Flapjack: Hey Bubbie?

Bubbie: Yes Baby?

Flapjack: Could you read to sleep? Please?

Bubbie: Oh, alright. But only because you're so precious.

(When K'nuckles heard Flapjack talking, he felt his heart ache.)

K'nuckles: I don't believe it. The kid's gonna give up Christmas just to be with me.

(K'nuckles walked right out of Bubbies mouth and into the hallway to think.)

K'nuckles: Aw geez! First the robot army invades the Safe House and now I feel guilty for yelling at Flapjack this night. There must be something wrong with me! Grrrr! This is all very difficult for me! Maybe, I need time to think. Alright Moose-Colossus, make me visible again so I can. . . .

(But to K'nuckles' surprise, Mufassa was gone.)

K'nuckles: What the? HEY! Where did you go you lousy cat? You still have to change me back!

(Around K'nuckles, a bright bluish glow started to encircle him.)

K'nuckles: Huh? What's. . . .what's going AAAAAUGH!

(That was the last thing K'nuckles said before he fell down into an endless black abyss. The last image he saw was a giant gorilla, then everything became dark.)

* * *

(When K'nuckles opened his eyes he witnessed a horrible sight. The entire Safe House was torn down. Every inch of it was now leveled and exposed to a dark red sky above. It also seemed to snow black ash that fell to the ground.)

K'nuckles: What. . . . .what is this? What happened?

Kerchak: The Organization happened!

(K'nuckles turned around and saw a massive silverback gorilla lumbering toward him.)

K'nuckles: I assume you must be the third ghost?

(The gorilla, Kerchak nodded his head.)

K'nuckles: That's what I thought. Now, as you were saying about the Organization.

Kerchak: They came and they destroyed everything. A red robed villain and a horrid man invaded this place with an army of shining metal warriors.

(K'nuckles thought back and remembered the talk Jimmy and Dexter had about the villains coming to invade.)

K'nuckles: No. It can't be! But. . . .but what about the others? Where are they?

(Kerchak motioned towards some pieces of debris. Upon closer inspection, K'nuckles nearly screamed when he saw a limp hand lying under the debris.)

K'nuckles: GAH! This. . . .this can't be?

(The scene quickly changed before K'nuckles' eyes as he was now in the middle of a crowd of people who stood in sad silence. The Grim Reaper stood in front of them on a podium solemnly speaking.)

Grim: As the Grim Reaper, my job always comes with its ups and downs. Sadly, to take away the souls of good people who gave their lives to defend our Safe House was harder than any fear ever faced or monster ever fought. We are gathered here to mourn the loss of the heroes residing who bravely gave their lives to defend the Safe House from Kubla Kraus and his unstoppable army of Ka-Nights.

(K'nuckles immediately felt a large lump in his throat as Kerchak breathed down his neck angrily.)

Kerchak: Anything to say for yourself? WELL?

K'nuckles: Um. . . . .it could get worse. Right?

Kerchak: It did get worse.

(K'nuckles turned around and an old cemetary with the graves of thousands of people.)

Kerchak: Because of your shelfishness and insubordination, your friends payed a terrible price. They were powerless to stop the Organizations path of destruction. And it is all because of you!

K'nuckles: ME? NOW YOU SEE HERE. . . .

(K'nuckles was interupted when Kerchak roared right in his face. That was enough to make K'nuckles shut up.)

K'nuckles: Right. Lesson learned. I'm ready to go back now.

Kerchak: You can't go back! You're already too late! Everyone you know. . . .IS GONE!

(Kerchak pointed to a certain tombstone which read the name of a familiar someone.)

K'nuckles: Flapjack?

Flapjack: K'NUCKLES!

K'nuckles: Huh?

(K'nuckles looked beside Kerchak and saw another ghost materialize in front of him. This ghost looked eerily like Flapjack.)

K'nuckles: FLAP?

Flapjack: WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US K'NUCKLES? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?

K'nuckles: Now. . . .now take it easy boy! Let's not do anything r-r-r-rash!

Flapjack: YOU LET EVERYONE PAY! AND SO YOU TOO MUST PAY!

K'nuckles: NOT ME! TELL HIM GORILLA GHOST!

Kerchak: I have no say in this! You molded this future, and now you must share it with everyone else!

(Kerchak seemed to dematerialize and dissappear.)

K'nuckles: W-wait! COME BACK!

Flapjack: JOIN US K'NUCKLES! DO NOT RESIST! LET'S JUST SAY BEING DEAD IS A LOT LIKE AN "ADVENTURE"!

K'nuckles: Flapjack! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all this to happen! I didn't mean to yell at ya! And I didn't mean to let the Organization control everything! PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

Flapjack: K'NUCKLES! K'NUCKLES! K'NUCKLES!

K'nuckles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Flapjack: K'NUCKLES! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!

(K'nuckles immediately woke up nearly scaring Flapjack.)

K'nuckles: WAAAH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!

(When K'nuckles opened his eyes and looked around, he saw people running and screaming as Ka-Nights ransacked everything in the Safe House.)

K'nuckles: (gasp) The attack! It's happening!

Flapjack: COME ON K'NUCKLES! WE GOTTA GET TO BUBBIE!

(Flapjack pulled K'nuckles' arm in a hurry to get back to their room and hide until the attack is over. Suddenly, Kubla Kraus stood right in their way sitting atop his mechanical horse.)

Kubla: There's some! Onward Klangstomper! Crush those two infidels!

Flapjack: AUGH! Let's get out of here!

(Flapjack and K'nuckles ran as the Cossack King chased them. Eventually, they were able to find their room and run inside. Kubla Craus just missed them as he rode Klangstomper down the halls. When in their room, Flapjack ran straight for Bubbie.)

Bubbie: FLAPJACK! Oh my sweet precious baby! Are you alright?

Flapjack: I'm fine! I found K'nuckles!

Bubbie: Don't you ever walk off like that ever again! Now hop in!

(Bubbie opened her mouth and Flapjack stepped in. K'nuckles was about to go in too, but hesitated.)

Flapjack: C'mon K'nuckles! We gotta hide before they find us!

(K'nuckles then thought about the lessons he learned from Ray, Mufassa, and Kerchak. And the more and more he thought about it, the more it made him feel uncomfortable. Then, he made his decision.)

K'nuckles: Bubbie! Make sure Flapjack is safe!

Flapjack: WHAT?

(K'nuckles closed Bubbies mouth and ran out the door.)

Bubbie: K'nuckles! Where do you think you're goin' fool? You'll get killed out there!

K'nuckles: Don't you think I know that woman? Now I refer you to my last sentence: Make sure Flapjack is safe! There's something I gotta do really fast before it's too late!

(And with that, K'nuckles slammed the door behind him and left leaving Bubbie worried.)

* * *

(As K'nuckles dodged his way through a plethora of Ka-Nights, he finally made it to the boy genius' room. When he got inside, the giant magnet was still in tact, but Jimmy and Dexter were nowhere around. Eventually, K'nuckles was able to find Jimmy and Dexter hiding under a large desk. But they weren't alone. Also beside them were Sophianna, Paul Rocco, Dart, Buster, and Charlee.)

K'nuckles: KIDS! GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE! QUICK!

Buster: I don't think so. I'm actually quite comfortable right here, thank you very much!

Charlee: Uh, yeah! What he said!

Dexter: K'nuckles! This is all your fault! The whole Safe House is doomed because of you!

K'nuckles: Yeah, yeah. Save the blame game for another day. Right now, we gotta fix that machine!

Jimmy: Well it's too late now. Those Ka-Nights will be breaking down this door any minute!

Paul: More like any second!

(Everyone immediately heard pounding on the door and ran in a frenzy.)

K'nuckles: STOP! Look, I'm sorry for being so selfish! But I am making up for it right now! HERE!

(K'nuckles unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the metal plate on his chest. He gripped it tightly and tore it right off leaving a huge raw spot on his chest. K'nuckles' agonizing scream echoed through the Safe House.)

K'nuckles: There you have it! The metal plate to fix your stupid invention! Now work!

Dart: But they'll be busting down that door any minute! There isn't enough time!

K'nuckles: Then I'll make time! I'll distract those robots while you fix that invention of yours!

Jimmy: Hmm. Maybe. . . . .well, it might be a long shot, but. . . . .if you could round up every Ka-Night running around in the Safe House and lure them here, we should have that magnet fixed up in no time at all!

K'nuckles: What? But that's suicide! That's. . . .

(K'nuckles was once again interrupted by the loud banging on the door.)

K'nuckles: Consider it done! Just keep on working on that machine of yours!

Sophianna: Wait! Let us help too!

Dart: That's right! We can't let you take on those Ka-Nights all by yourself!

Paul: Wherever they're going, I'm going too!

(Buster and Charlee on the other hand hesitated for a bit.)

Buster: I. . . . .guess we'll help too.

Charlee: We're all in! Yes we are!

K'nuckles: Alright! Then let's go!

(As soon as K'nuckles opened the door, he faced the Ka-Nights and made face at them.)

K'nuckles: YOU'RE MOTHER WAS A GARBAGE CAN!

(When K'nuckles ran off, the Ka-Nights breaking down the door immediately followed after him. Riding on top of Dart, Sophianna and Paul flew down the halls to find all the Ka-Nights. Buster and Charlee also ran down the halls in a different direction.)

* * *

(Sophianna, Paul, and Dart flew down into the main floor where half of the entire Ka-Night army was being ordered around by Krad.)

Krad: Keep shoveling coal in there my Selves! Do not hesitate for a single second! Keep those Ka-Nights moving by any means necessary! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dart: Selves?

Paul: It sounds like these Ka-Nights are moving with the help of Krads minions. Which means we know their weakness.

Sophianna: Take us down Dart!

(The small reindeer flew down and faced Krad and the Ka-Nights.)

Krad: YOU THREE? This time you won't foil my plans! KA-NIGHTS! AFTER THEM!

(The robots gave chase after the three.)

Paul: Um, Sophianna? Now might be a good time to RUN!

Sophianna: Alright Dart! Let's get out of here!

(The reindeer flew as fast as he can while the Ka-Nights continued to follow them.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Buster and Charlee hid behind a wall as Kubla Kraus marched down the halls with his own Ka-Night army following him. On his arm, he held his metal ventriloquist dummy aptly named Dummy.)

Kubla: Ah, what a beautiful day for an invasion to take place! Don't you agree Dummy? "You bet Kubla. Those meddling heroes will be sorry they went against you." HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes I am unstoppable!

(The Cossack King then threw Dummy on the floor and laughed again.)

Kubla: Keep on searching my Ka-Nights! There must be more innocents to torture around here somewhere!

(Buster and Charlee watched as Kubla rode his mechanical horse.)

Buster: Eeesh. Something tells me this Kubla Kraus guy isn't very social.

Charlee: That jerk is trying to hurt our friends! I'll stop him!

Buster: Charlee! WAIT!

(The polar bear lunged from his hiding place and ran after Kubla Kraus ready to attack. But instead, he past right by him and attacked Dummy instead. Buster facepalmed and slapped Charlee in the back of his neck.)

Buster: That's not Kubla Kraus you ding-dong! That's just a dummy!

Charlee: Oh. Well that's not a very nice thing to call someone.

Kubla: Well, well, well! What do we have here? ON KLANGSTOMPER! CRUSH THOSE ANIMALS!

(The fox and bear ran for their lives as Kubla and his Ka-Nights chased after them.)

* * *

(Eventually, Sophianna, Paul, Dart, Buster, and Charlee made it back to the room where the magnet was being made.)

Dexter: You're back already?

Sophianna: The Ka-Nights are on their way here! Is that magnet almost done?

Jimmy: Almost. . . . . . . . .and. . . . . . . .there! That should do it!

Dart: Wait! Where's K'nuckles?

(Right then, the door burst open and K'nuckles came in looking pale and out of breath.)

K'nuckles: PLEASE TELL THAT THING IS FIXED! EVERY ROBOT IN THE SAFE HOUSE IS MAKING THEIR WAY TO THIS ROOM!

(The door blasted open again as Kubla Kraus and all the Ka-Nights entered the room.)

Kubla: Alright heroes! Look's like your number is up! Because there is nowhere to run now!

(The Ka-Nights charged at everybody in the room.)

Jimmy: DEXTER! NOW!

(Dexter pressed the button and the magnet started to shake and spark. Kubla Kraus and the Ka-Nights paused in awe as the magnet shook the whole room. And then in half a second the entire army flew toward the magnet and became stuck to in until every Ka-Night formed into a giant massive heap of metal suspended by one machine. Even Kublas horse, Klangstomper was magnetized to the robot heap.)

Kubla: HEY! WHAT IS THIS?

(The Cossack King fell off his horse as he was surrounded by the angry faces of K'nuckles, Jimmy, Dexter, Sophianna, Paul, Dart, Buster, and Charlee.)

Kubla: Out of my way you worthless!

(Kubla ran for the exit, but Charlee stood in his way and bonked him on the head knocking him out. Everyone also watched as the Selves fell out of their Ka-Night bodies and quickly ran for the exit.)

Sophianna: I knew it! Kublas robots were being controlled by Krads Selves by shoveling coal into their furnaces.

Dexter: And there is a thick coating of adamantium hidden within the Ka-Nights which explains why they seemed invincible. **[2]**

Dart: We did it! We saved the Safe House!

Krad: Not yet you didn't!

(Everyone turned to the door and saw Krad standing there.)

Krad: You still have me to deal with!

K'nuckles: Oh yeah? Well guess what? We defeated your Ka-Nights and scared away your own minions! You've lost!

Krad: Is that so? Well I might not have any special powers, but I do have something!

K'nuckles: And what would that be?

(It was then that Krad whipped out a strange map with the words "Candied Island" written on the inscription. K'nuckles was taken back by this.)

K'nuckles: You. . .you. . .you have the map to Candied Island?

Krad: That's right, and I'm willing to make a trade. If you know what I mean. Surrender this entire Safe House and the map is all yours.

Sophianna: Don't do it K'nuckles! Please!

(K'nuckles thought long and hard about this. He's been searching for the Candied Island map for a long time. And the only thing seperating him from the map is a tough decission to give up the Safe House and everyone inside.)

K'nuckles: Wow. Thanks a bunch for the map. But there's one thing you forgot to count on.

Krad: What?

K'nuckles: A promise I made to a friend of mine! PEPPERMINT LARRY! NOW!

(Behind him, Bloo and Todd were holding down Mac and Riley as Peppermint Larry grabbed two handfuls of candy and stuffed them into their mouths. After eating the candy, Riley and Mac became jittery and were shouting all the time.)

K'nuckles: HEY LOOK! THIS GUY IS MADE OF LICORICE!

Krad: What?

(Mac and Riley looked hungrily at Krad as they pounced laughing all the way. Eventually, Krad was chased out of the Safe House and Mac and Riley were passed out from the sugar rush. As K'nuckles watched Krad leave, an entire crowd of Safe House civilians encircled around K'nuckles and cheered for him.)

Sophianna: You did it K'nuckles!

Paul: Yeah! You saved the entire Safe House!

Dexter: I didn't think I'd say this, but superlative job.

Peppermint Larry: This calls for a celebration! CANDY MUGS ON THE HOUSE!

(Everyone cheered as they went to the kitchen. Except for Bloo and Todd who had two annoyed shadows looming over them.)

Todd: Uh oh.

Bloo: Todd? If they ask, it was all your fault!

(Todd and Bloo ran for their lives and Mac and Riley ran after them.)

* * *

(When K'nuckles was in the kitchen, Flapjack ran up to him and gave K'nuckles a big hug.)

Flapjack: K'NCUKLES! I HEARD EVERYTHING! YOU SAVED THE ENTIRE SAFE HOUSE! YOU REALLY ARE A REAL ADVENTURER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

K'nuckles: Alright! Get off me!

(Flapjack obeyed as he looked up to K'nuckles again.)

Flapjack: So, how did you do it? PLEASE tell me the whole story!

K'nuckles: Well, you see. . . .

Grim: The only story to tell around here is how he got to be a grouch.

(K'nuckles glared angrily at Grim who sat at a table.)

K'nuckles: Hey Grim!

Grim: What is it?

K'nuckles: I got to thinking tonight and. . . . .I just want to say. . . . . .thanks for. . . . . .not letting me, y'know. . .rot out in the middle of that desert. And sorry for. . . .snapping at you earlier.

(Grim stared blankly and then stood up.)

Grim: Who are you and where is the real K'nuckles?

K'nuckles: HEY! I AM APOLIGIZING AND I'M THANKING YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?

Grim: Nothing. I just didn't think you'd say those words in public.

K'nuckles: Yeah well it's all your fault! Those ghosts you summoned really screwed me up!

Grim: (chuckle) So you did learn something. You're not completely dense after all.

(With that, the Grim Reaper left.)

K'nuckles: HEY!

Flapjack: WOW! K'nuckles! You finally thanked Grim for saving us! I've thanked him like one hundred fifty seven times already, but I never heard anything from you!

K'nuckles: Yeah well, I have something to say to you too. I'm sorry for snapping at ya. And to make it up to ya, I'm gonna try to celebrate Christmas with you.

(Flapjack seemed very happy by this. He was bouncing up and down and climbing all over K'nuckles.)

K'nuckles: Alright boy! Take it easy!

Flapjack: Can I say something? It's funny you should mention that. Because, I was gonna spend my Christmas going on another mission with you. You seemed so miserable and I wanted to make you feel. . . .happy this time of year.

K'nuckles: Well have I got a surprise for you boy! You can celebrate Christmas all you want! Because I have THIS!

(K'nuckles reached into his pocket and pulled out the Candied Island map.)

Flapjack: (gasp) K'nuckles! Is that. . . .but how. . . .

K'nuckles: I swiped it off of Krad before he left the Safe House! I guess you could say Christmas has come early for me! Because the location of Candied Island is. . . .huh?

(K'nuckles opened the map and his jaw dropped at what he saw.)

K'nuckles: It's blank? IT'S BLANK! THAT SCUMBAG VILLAIN TRIED TO DUPE ME!

Flapjack: Aw don't worry K'nuckles. We can always go on another adventure to find Candied Island. And this time, I'll be by your side always!

K'nuckles: (grumble)

Flapjack: C'mon! Let's go sit by the tree and drink hot chocolate!

(Flapjack dragged K'nuckles over to the tree where they sat and drank hot cocoa for the rest of the night. Then, Flapjack asked K'nuckles a question.)

Flapjack: Hey K'nuckles? You said you were attacked by a large cat monster. What exactly did it look like?

K'nuckles: Oh, it was terrible. It had long sharp claws, and fur white as the snow, and. . .AUGH! IT'S HERE!

Flapjack: WHERE?

K'nuckles: OUT THE WINDOW!

(Flapjack looked out the window and saw a small furry white cat staring at them from outside.)

Flapjack: Aw, look at him. He's soooo cute!

(K'nuckles hid under the tree in a fetal position.)

K'nuckles: Please don't let it get me!

Flapjack: Relax K'nuckles. He's not gonna hurt you. Look.

(K'nuckles opened his eyes and saw Flapjack holding the cat in front of him. K'nuckles fainted leaving Flapjack bewildered. Unknown to him, the white cat gave off an evil glare toward the evil captain as it silently chuckled to himself.)

* * *

Well, that was my second Christmas story. I hope you enjoyed it. Fun fact, I had many other ideas for who else to use as the ghosts in this story. My other options included Athena from The Little Mermaid 3, Sitka from Brother Bear, and the Forefather from Mulan. I hope this turned out good. Also, there is a Powerpuff Girls villain somewhere in this chapter. Can you find out where? ;)

**[1]** See my other Ultima story, Weapons of Self Destruction

**[2]** For those who are not in tune with the Marvel universe, Adamantium is a very powerful and indestructible metal alloy. Wolverines claws are made of Adamantium.

Next up: **The Grinch Grinches the Polar Express**


	3. The Grinch Grinches The Polar Express

_We all know the story of the Grinch._

_The mean green guy who had a change of heart in a cinch._

_That book had so many ludicrous rhymes._

_But how could you not love them half the time?_

_And to honor the Grinch and his holiday tale_

_This chapter is all about him in great detail._

_And to make this story more interesting than the rest_

_The whole thing will be done in rhyme! (I'll do my best.)_

_

* * *

_

**T**was the night before Christmas and the Safe House was abuzz.

**B**ut the reason they're acting this way is because

**T**hey were all getting ready for that special day.

**T**he time of year where we all get to say

**M**erry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**T**he season of love and the season of cheer.

**A**nd look, all your favorite cartoons are here!

**I**ncluding Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,

**A**nd Mickey Mouse and his girlfriend Minnie,

**A**nd Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Winnie

**T**he Pooh. But that is not all.

**T**he characters from Garfield are having a ball.

**R**ocko the wallby and Heffer the steer.

**A**nd even Olive the other reindeer.

**H**omestar Runner and the famous Strong Bad.

**E**ven the Kids Next Door were acting all glad.

**J**ack Skellington, Aladdin, Ariel, and Belle.

**A**nd Jiminy Cricket thinks everything's swell.

**B**ut one party-goer stood out from the rest.

**A** tall green fellow who was always adressed

**A**s the one hates Christmas and almost stole it too.

**A** man who hated little people known as the Whos.

**H**is mouth had not smiled, not even an inch.

**T**his nefarious no-gooder was known as. . . . . .THE GRINCH!

**B**ut don't let his ghastly appearence deceive.

**H**e's not the same Grinch you used to believe.

**T**his Grinch has turned over a whole new leaf.

**A**nd the story behind it is beyond belief.

**B**ut I won't tell it now, for there is another

**S**tory being told here. And unlike the other

**I**t won't take place in Whoville. For sadly,

**T**he city of Whoville has been badly

**S**abotornihilated! (That means destroyed.)

**T**his unforseen disaster left the Who's sad and annoyed.

**A**nd just like Whoville, other worlds were

**D**ismantirpated! (which means to consume or shatter.)

**B**ut there is still hope in the hands of one kid

**W**ho might save us all and help us to rid

**T**he worlds of the villainous unstoppable trail.

**I**'d tell you more, but that's a different tale. **[1]**

**R**ight now let's return our attention

**T**o the Grinch who, in case I forgot to mention

**I**s a nice Grinch now. He is reformed.

**H**e loves Christmas now, or so I'm informed.

**H**e watched all the citizens celebrating

**A**round the tree and going ice skating

**A**round a big frozen indoor pool.

**M**any of the kids thought that was pretty cool.

**A**s much as the he wanted to join and make a new friend,

**T**here was another party he wanted to attend.

**H**e walked down the halls with his faithful dog Max.

**T**hen he stopped at a door while Max left his tracks.

**A**nd when he opened the door, a wonderful sight!

**E**very Who from Whoville was there and alright.

**T**hough their world was kersploded, they still remained merry.

**T**hey braved that demise no matter how scary.

**A**nd all of the Whos were gathered there too.

**I**ncluding Mariah, Josiah, and Ukariah Who,

**M**eroni, Teroni, and Caroni Sue,

**A**nd Perinda and Terinda Who just to name a few.

**A**nd let's not forget the tiniest Who.

**T**he cutabulous, sweetofulous, Cindy Lou Who.

**S**he walked up to the Grinch and reached for his hand

**A**nd took him to where the Christmas tree doth stand.

**C**indy Lou and the Grinch and other Who's came

**O**ver to the big tree all name by name.

**T**hey circled the tree, held hands, and began to cling

**A**nd all of the Whos, plus the Grinch, start to sing.

* * *

**B**ut their singing did not go unheard

**F**ar, far away, an evil villain stirred

**I**n his sleep, and rolled in his bed.

**H**e even tried putting earplugs in his head.

**B**ut the song still got through, and he finally had it.

**H**e jumped out of bed and threw a huge fit.

**H**is blood was boiling, he threw his pillows around.

**H**e wishes to eradicate that god-awful sound.

**N**ow you may ask, what villain could be so enraged

**A**nd hate that nice music and throw the fit he had staged?

**W**ell it's only the worst man ever. That terrible cur,

**T**he Burgermeister Meisterburger!

Burgermeister: **A**RGH! If there's one thing I hate more than toys, **I** wish to eradicate this miserable noise! **I** must summon my soldiers so we can invade **T**hat accursed Soicety, so that they'll wish that they'd **N**ever celebrated this dratted day! **T**HE INVASION OF THE SAFE HOUSE IS NOW UNDERWAY!

**S**o he gathered his troops and they marched out the castle.

**A**nd they made it to the front of the Safe House with no hassle.

Burgermeister: **A**lright troops, listen up! Here is the plan! **M**y soldiers will storm in, and you grunts go in then! **Y**ou Bouncers will beat them and you Slashers will slash them! **A**ssassins: attack them! Berserkers: bash them! **I** expect you to give your all once we arrive! **N**OW GO AND DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE INNOCENT ALIVE!

**T**he troops all charged, the grunts and the soldiers.

**T**hey were armed with their firearms over their shoulders.

**B**ut before they could charge and prepare for war,

**S**ome snowballs were flung and nailed grunts by the score.

Burgermeister: **D**on't just stand there! Attack!

The Burgermeister spat.

**B**ut a snowball hit his face knocking him down flat.

**T**he soldiers searched frantically for their elusive assailants

**W**hen suddenly, from over a tall hill descent

**A**nd army of children, armed to the teeth

**W**ith snowballs. And and while the troops were distracted, from beneath

**A**rose the ghost boy, Danny Phantom

**W**ho pummeled the soldiers bodies until they were numb.

**T**he children all cheered as the troops were defeated.

**T**he Burgermeister seethed as his soldiers retreated.

Burgermeister: **Y**OU LITTLE BRATS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!

Billy: **Y**eah? Well maybe you'd have better luck if you weren't so fat.

**T**he Burgermeister fumed at Billys verbal blow.

**A**nd as you'd imagine, he just couldn't let that go.

**H**e ran up the hill to strangle that kid

**B**ut the kids threw more snowballs, and pummel him they did.

**B**illy and Mandy and Phineas and Ferb.

**T**hey beat that Burgermeister straight to the curb.

**H**e scowled at the kids and wiped snow off his face

Burgermeister: **S**omeday, you troublemakers will know your place! **I** will return to exact my vengeance!

**T**he Burgermeister shouted as he built his suspense.

**A**s the Christmas hater left, the children, they cheered.

**B**ut Danny had to admit that that guy was weird.

Billy: **W**ooo! That was fun! The best snowball fight EVER!

Phineas: **Y**eah, I agree. What a wonderful endevour. **T**his huge snowball army was a great idea Ferb. **S**o how did you like it?

Ferb: Positively superb.

Mandy: **I** don't know about you guys, but I'm headed inside **T**o watch some cartoons.

Billy: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I have a gopher named Clyde!

Phineas: **Y**ou're leaving already? But we only just begun. **W**hy not stay out and have some more fun?

Danny: **M**aybe Mandy's right. I mean it is getting late.

Phineas: (sigh) **Y**eah, maybe you're right. But still, I'd almost hate **T**o leave such good day like this, but alright. **Y**'know, I wish we knew what we're gonna do toNIGHT.

**A**s the gang made their way in all happy and merry

**P**hineas said aloud. . .

Phineas: Hey. Where's Perry?

* * *

**M**eanwhile, in Safe House by the giant Christmas tree

**S**nuck a teal platypus by the name of Perry

**H**e stood on two legs and put on his hat

**A**nd pushed a strange button on an ornament that

**O**pened a secret passage in a grandfather clock.

**H**e ran over to it and fell down there like a rock.

**W**hen he reached the bottom, his secret lair he arrived.

**I**t's hard to believe all this was what one platypus contrived.

**H**e hurried to the giant monitor where the chief

**O**r Major Monogram as he's called answered the debrief.

Monogram: **H**ello Agent P. Your mission today **I**s different. For according to your dossier, **Y**ou've fought Doofenschmirtz since the day you begun. **B**ut believe it or not, Doof is not involved in this one! **Y**ou see, we've been sensing some strange readings near here. **W**hat it might be, we don't know, but I fear **T**hat this might be the work of the Organization. **I**t seems they've determined the exact location **O**f our Safe Houses secret entrances so they can invade **A**nd destroy all the heroes, even your owners I'm afraid. **Y**ou have to stop them! Don't let them take over! **N**ow go Perry, go while I. . . . .find my lost four leaf clover.

**P**erry ran off fast like the wind.

**H**e has mission that he must attend.

**T**he Organization learning our secret? Sounds pretty slick.

**A**gent P knew that he must stop them quick!

* * *

**W**hen night fell down on the Christmas skies

**S**ome kids in the Safe House might be in for a surprise.

**M**eanwhile, with the Grinch, he was fast asleep in his bed.

**H**is little dog, Max sleeping by his head.

**W**hen a bright light shone through the window so bright.

**T**he Grinch grabbed the shutters and closed them tight.

**S**o he went back to sleep, but unfortunately for him

**H**e jumped at the loud sound of a train engine.

**H**e tried to sleep more as he ground his jaw

**B**ut the piercing note of the train horn broke the last straw.

Grinch: **G**rrr! Whatever is out there is keeping me awake! **W**hat is out there for goodness sake?

**T**he Grinch got out of bed and took Max along.

**H**e exited the Safe House and heard a soothing song.

**H**e looked to the corner, and what does he see?

**I**t was the Peanuts characters singing a Christmas melody.

**C**harlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Snoopy, and Woodstock

**Q**uickly stopped their singing and looked up in shock

**A**t the gigantic train that had drove up beside

**T**he group of kids. And they saw as the train doors doth slide.

**A**nd out of the train came the conductor in blue.

**T**he looked at the kids who are in his view.

Conductor: **A**ll aboard the Polar Express!

Charlie Brown: A train to the North Pole?

**C**harlie Brown thought to himself as he stared at the whole

**E**ntire train towering above him and his friends.

**W**hile he was cautions, the others decide to attend.

**T**hey were handed their tickets and they were expertly clipped.

**T**hey boarded the train unitl Charlie Brown quipped. . .

**C**harlie Brown: I don't think we should go. Won't the others be worried?

**B**ut Lucy and the others didn't hear as they hurried

**I**nto the train and made their introduction brief.

**T**hen Charlie Brown uttered just two words.

Charlie Brown: Good grief.

**T**he Grinch peeked and he seeked and observed the whole scene.

**B**ut also watching was a villain so heartless and mean.

**B**urgermeister watched from the castle with a large telescope.

**A**nd then saw the kids who ambushed him on the slope.

**P**hineas, Ferb, Billy, and Mandy also boarded the train

**T**his gave the Burgermeister and idea so inhumane.

Burgermeister:** I** know exactly how get back at those brats **F**or attacking with snowballs and calling me fat! **I**'ll sneek aboard that train disguised as the conductor **A**nd I'll be the kids villainous abductor! **A**nd once I am dressed in my conductor costume, **I**'ll send each and every kid to their doom! **B**ut how will I get in without being detected?

**T**he Burgermeister questioned, until he inspected

**T**he Grinch nearby watching all the kids board.

**A**nd an idea hatched in the mind of that evil lord.

Burgermeister: **I** know that green person! That is the Grinch! **H**e should not be by those kids! Not one inch! **I** will manipulate his mind! Make him work for me! **I**'ll force him to be the evil scoundrel he should be! **O**nce he's under my control, those children will pay! **A**nd I'll leave the Grinch to blame for this dismay! **T**hose children will never return, they will never! **S**o help me, I WILL make this THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!

**T**he villain laughed as he rushed out the door

**R**eady to settle a terrible score

**W**ith the innocent children of the Society.

**H**e is one bad man. Don't you agree?

* * *

**W**hen all of the children boarded the train

**T**he conductor closed the doors until another one came.

**I**t was little Cindy Lou Who who walked up to him

**L**ittle did she know of the consequences most grim.

**T**he same could be said for all the girls and boys

**W**ho are ready to go the land of happiness and joys.

**A**lmost every child was on that train.

**T**o count them all would be a real pain.

**A**side from the children I mentioned before,

**T**here was Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner

**A**nd all of their friends, including Sheen and Chester.

**A**nd little Flapjack, and all of the rest are

**S**itting way in the back, including Chowder and Panini.

**A**nd DeeDee and her friends MeeMee and LeeLee.

**T**he South Park kids, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny.

**A**nd LaCienega, Dijonay, Zoey, and Penny.

**B**efore the train took off, the conductor checked for tickets.

**M**eanwhile, outside in the dark thickets,

**T**he Grinch was still watching wondering what's going on.

**A** large silohuette stood over him from upon

**T**he tall hill the children had launched their assault

**O**n villains who attempted to invade. And with a huge vault,

**T**he Burgermeister revealed himself to the Grinch.

Burgermeister: **M**anipulating his mind ought to be a cinch.

**H**e thought to himself as he walked up to the green guy.

**T**he Grinch looked at him, and he could not deny

**T**hat this man was no good. He heard about him.

**H**e remembered his last attack which almost ended grim.

Burgermeister: **H**ello my friend. And if I may ask,** I** need your help to accomplish a task. **I**f you help me, you will be rewarded. **G**et me onto that train the children have boarded.

**T**he Grinch wasn't convinced.

Grinch: You cannot fool me! **I** will never help a villain like you, see? **I** was evil once, but that was then! **N**o evil deed will I do ever again!

Burgermeister:** I** thought you might say that.

The Burgermeister said

**A**s he put some strange glasses on his head.

**A**nd when he pressed a button, a pattern unfurled.

**T**he lenses, they twisted and twirled and they swirled.

**T**he Grinch looked into them caught in a trance

**A**s the Burgermeister felt like doing a victory dance.

Burgermeister: **N**ow you are under my control! **W**e'll see to it those brats never see the North Pole! **B**efore we go on that train and be on our way, **I** want you to repeat everything I say!

And when he hypnotized him, the big evil oaf.

He maliciously recited the terrible Grinch Oath!

Burgermeister: **A** Grinch is unhelpful, unfriendly, unkind, **W**ith ungracious thoughts in an unhealthy mind! **A** Grinch is uncheerful, uncouth, and unclean! **N**ow say this together!

Burgemeister with Grinch: I'M FRIGHTFULLY MEAN! **[2]**

Grinch: **M**y eyes are both shifty. **M**y fingers are shifty. **M**y mouth will not smile.

Burgermeister: Not half of an inch.

Grinch: **I**'m a Grinch!

Burgermeister: You are a Grinch.

Grinch: **I**'M A GRINCH!

Burgermeister: **T**hat's my boy. Now go out and prove **Y**ou can be that mean while the train's on the move!

**T**he Grinch smiled an evil terrible smirk.

**S**o far, Burgermeisters plan is starting to work.

**A**s the train made its last piercing note of its horn

**T**he two villains ran after it quickly to borne

**T**he long journey that lie ahead.

**B**ut according to the Burgermeisters head,

**H**e cannot wait for his plan to unfold.

**I**t's hard to believe this guy could be so cold.

**A**s they hopped on the train, what they didn't see

**W**as that another passenger boarded by the name, Agent P.

**T**his could be a long train ride for the kids and the villains

**A**nd the platypus too. Let the madness begin.

* * *

Bugermeister: **N**ow before can proceed with the plan, **W**e must take out the Conductor first, and then **I** will don my disguise and walk through the train, **F**or since I don't have green fur, I'll look the most plain. **Y**ou on the other hand will sneak through on top. **M**ake sure that train doesn't come to a stop. **A**t least not yet, for I thought up a perfect crime. **W**e'll make sure those kids have a miserable time!

**T**he Grinch clasped his hands together in sinister delight.

Grinch: **S**ome children are going to cry tonight!

**A**nd he let out a laugh like any no-goodnick.

**H**e couldn't wait to try out his new Grinchy trick.

**H**e opened the back door and stepped outside

**O**f the train, and snuck along its side.

**H**e looked through the windows and saw the kids having fun.

**W**ho know's what'll happen when this day is done?

**H**e snuck along the side of the boxcar, the green sneak.

**A**nd a very villainous song in his head doth speak.

_**You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. **__**You really are a heel.**_

_**You're as cuddly as a cactus, y**__**ou're as charming as an eel**_

_**Mr. Gri-INCH!**_

_**You're a bad banana with a GREASY BLACK PEEL!**_

_**You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. Your hearts an empty hole.**_

_**You're brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul**_

_**Mr. Gri-INCH!**_

_**I wouldn't touch you with a THIRTY-NINE-AND-A-HALF FOOT POLE!**_

**W**hen he made it to the end, he decided to climb

**U**p to the top of the box car to make up for time.

**B**ut he he reached up to the top, he thought

**H**e saw a platypus on top of the train. But maybe not.

**B**ut what the Grinch didn't know was that Perry the Platypus

**R**eally was on top of that train. And thus,

**T**he Grinch continued his doing of wrong

**A**s he again humed venomously to his famous song.

_**You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch. You have termites in your smile.**_

_**You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile**_

_**Mr. Gri-INCH!**_

_**Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the SEASICK CROCODILE!**_

**H**e hopped over to the next box car with ease

**T**rying not to get blown off by the breeze.

**A**s made his way down the train, little did he know

**O**le' Agent P is onto him, fo sho!

* * *

Burgermeister: **N**ow that the Grinch is headed to the front of the train, **N**ow is my chance to finally constrain **T**he conductor!

He said as he hid in the back.

**W**hen the conductor arrived, he jumped to attack.

Conductor: **W**ho's there?

He yelled out as the Burgermeister

**C**locked him on the head knocking him unconscious for sure.

**W**ith the conductor out cold, he grabbed his blue jacket.

**A**nd tried it on. Then he heard a loud racket

**C**omming from inside. The children made noise.

**H**e ran out to walk past the girls and the boys.

**B**ut before he do that, the hat and a fake mustache.

**H**e put them both on before he'd make his smash.

**A**s he walked through the box car being inconspicuous

**T**he children none the wiser of his evil bliss.

Burgermeister: **T**his is a piece of cake! Nothing can ruin **M**y plans this time! I wonder how the Grinch is doin'?

* * *

_**You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch. **__**With a nauseaus super-naus.**_

_**You're a crooked jerky kockey and you drive a crooked hoss**_

_**Mr. Gri-INCH!**_

_**You're a three-decker saurkraut and toadstool sandwich WITH ARSENIC SAUSE!**_

**T**he Grinch who was now on the fifth box car

**C**ontinued his trek to the front, still very far.

**A**s he hopped to the sixth, a surprise in his way.

**P**erry the Platypus appeared armed with a ray

**G**un pointing at the Grinch directly.

Grinch: **O**ut of my way! You bosthemeus heckley! **I** have no time for your games, now shoo! **I**'ve got some big important things to do!

**B**ut Perry did not shoo. Quite the opposite.

Grinch: **T**hen I'll make you go away!

The Grinch doth spit.

**H**e reached forward to grab the semi-aquatic agent.

**B**ut he quickly ducked and his knees have bent

**A**nd he sprang up to deliver an uppercut to his jaw.

**B**ut missed accidentally revealing his flaw.

**G**rinch reached again and grabbed Perrys beaver tail

**A**nd attempted to throw him down onto the rail.

**H**e tossed Perry down in front of the track

**A**nd listened carefully for an agonized quack.

**B**ut he couldn't hear much, for a blizzard occured.

**A**nd as it blew, the Grinch could've sworn he had heard

**A** faint bumpy noise under the train

**I**t is official. The Grinch has gone insane!

**_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch. You're the king of sinful sots._**

**_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots_**

**_Mr. Gri-INCH!_**

**_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, mangled up IN TANGLED UP KNOTS!_**

**T**he Grinch then continued his ghastly mission

**E**ager for his hard work to come to fruition.

**B**ut unknown to him, underneath the box car,

**A**gent P clung on for his life tighter than tar.

**H**e climbed through the bottom and climbed back on top.

**T**hat Grinch had to be put to a stop!

* * *

**B**urgermeister meanwhile, in box car number ten

**W**as only two box cars away from his plan.

**B**ut before he could make it to box car number eleven. . .

Nazz: **E**xcuse me! Could you bring warm blankets for me and for Kevin?

Kevin: **H**ey conductor dude! Do you have jawbreakers?

Ralph: **R**alph would be pleased if I'd have the oatmeal of Quakers!

Eddy: **I** WANT JAWBREAKERS TOO! SO HURRY UP POPS!

Edd: **O**h dear me! I hope all this rowdiness stops!

Susie: **W**HAT'S THE HOLD UP? WE'RE REALLY HUNGRY!

Jimmy: **U**h, is there a bathroom sir? I really have to pee!

Johnny: **P**lank says he wants to watch some TV!

Ed: **I** just learned how to count from thirty-two to three!

**A**s the Cul-de-Sac kids shouted their requests,

**B**urgermeister backed off to get away from the pests.

Burgereister: **U**h. . . .I'll see what I can do!

He screamed to the kids.

**A**nd hurriedly ran to next box car hoping to be rid

**O**f the complaining and screaming for the conductors treatment.

**T**hat was uncommon brand of real torment

**T**hat he hoped he would never have to go through again.

**S**o he went into the next box car, and to his chagrin

**M**ore complaints and requests invaded his hearing.

Burgermeister: **T**hese children aren't even and nowhere near endearing!

Billy: **O**OH! HEY SIR! CAN YOU READ ME A STORY?

Mandy: **I**'d rather hear them from someone a little less hoary.

**T**he villain really wanted to strangle her now.

**B**ut he was still so close, only later would he allow

**H**imself to cause harm to all the children he pleases.

**B**ut right now, the children are getting worse than diseases!

**N**othing but complaints and requests and requests and complaints!

Burgermeister: **T**hese children are not even close to being saints!

**A**s the children chattered on, Burgermeister was slowly

**T**hinking of doing things to those kids most unholy

**R**ight now on the spot. And in a quick jolt

**H**e was slowly going mad. So he had to bolt.

**T**he kids were dumbfounded as the conductor left quickly.

Phineas: **I**s it just me, or did the conductors voice sound slightly more thickly **T**han from when we first met him when we started to board? **I** feel like we've seen this guy somewhere before.

* * *

**B**ack with the Grinch, he had made it far.

**H**e braved that foul blizzard and entered the head car.

**F**ortunately, no engineer was there shoveling coal.

**T**his was the Grinchs chance to seize control

**O**f the Polar Express, and make Burgermeister proud.

**W**hen speak of the devil, Burgermeister plowed

**I**nto the head car looking very disgruntled.

**N**earing his breaking point, ready to scold

**A**ll of those kids ready to exact his plan.

**A**ll the Grinch had to do was obey that man.

Burgermeister: **A**t last it is time to send those kids to their doom! **I**'ll make sure this holiday is nothing but gloom **F**or those accursed heroes at the Society Safe House! **T**hey will all feel my wrath! Every man and every mouse! **E**very country will fear me from here to Japan!

Grinch: **I**f I may hazard to ask, but what is our plan?

Burgermeister: **Y**ou know we're headed north. That's an obvious fact. **B**ut were taking our own route and driving on the tracks **N**ot leading to the North Pole, but to a dead end! **B**efore I explain more, I must recommend **T**hat when we got on this train, we must get off again. **F**or this train in on course to the freezing ocean! **T**hose brats will freeze to death in the cold Arctic Sea! **T**hen those blasted heroes will wish they never rose against me!

**H**e laughed and so did the Grinch both so maliciously

**R**eady to work their plan into action so viciously.

**T**he Grinch shoveled coal into the train engine

**A**s he hummed one more verse in his hideous hymn.

**_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch. You're a nasty, wasty skunk._**

**_Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk_**

**_Mr. Gri-INCH!_**

**_The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote:. . .STINK. . . . .STANK. . . . .STUNK!_**

Cindy Lou: **W**AIT!

Shouted the voice of Cindy Lou Who.

Cindy Lou: **I** heard the whole thing from both of you two!

**S**he then turned to the Grinch with wobegone eyes.

Cindy Lou: **G**rinch. How could you?

Little Cindy Lou cries.

Burgermeister: **G**o away brat! Stay out of our buisness! **B**ut you saw too much! I'll get rid of you, yes! **G**rinch! Stay here and keep this train on its route **W**hile I give this girl the proverbial boot!

**T**he little Who girl ran, but Burgermeister had caught

**H**er by the back of her shirt. Or so he thought.

**C**indy Lou delivered a swift punch in his gut

**A**nd ran for the door. But it was sealed shut.

Burgermeister: **I**t's no use girly! That door, I have locked! **N**ow your only hope of escaping is blocked!

**H**e lunged after Cindy, but she dodged the assault

**A**nd climbed to the top of the train.

Burgemeister: YOU GIRL! HALT!

**H**e climbed after the Who girl while the Grinch was in control

**O**f the train that was originally on course to the North Pole.

**C**indy Lou on the train ran for her life

**F**rom the Burgermeister who was about to cause strife.

**B**ut when she looked back, he wasn't there.

**T**he cold whistling blizzard soared through the air.

**A**s the harsh winter snow affected her vision

**T**hen the villain approached her with a sinister grin.

**C**indy Lou screamed. She fell back in fear.

Cindy Lou: **W**hy are you doing this?

The Burgermeister doth sneer.

Burgermeister: **B**ecause I can you ungrateful parasite!

**T**hat Burgermeister yelled, his voice full of spite.

Burgermeister: **S**o help me, I WILL exact my vengeance! **B**ecause your peoples singing haven't let me sleep since! **S**o I gathered my army and invaded your house **T**o destroy your friends and finally douse **T**hat foul song you've been singing day and night! **U**ntil those brats on that train had the nerve to fight **A**nd drive my army away using nothing but snow! **T**hey even knocked me down with only one throw!** I** was humiliated and beaten. I was boiling mad! **S**o I thunked up a revenge plan so diabolically bad! **W**hen that train picked you up, I snuck up on board. **I** knocked out the conductor and made my way toward **T**he front of the train. It was a cinch. **B**ut of course, I had help from my new ally, THE GRINCH! **T**hat's right! Your little green buddy, the friend you once knew **I**s, and will always be a crook through and through!

Cindy Lou:** N**. . .NO! That's not true! You're lying! I know it!

Burgermeister: **O**h, it's true alright! The Grinch is a Grinch! So stow it! **Y**ou thought he became this way himself overnight? **H**A! All it took was one brain scrambling rewrite!** I** manipulized that Grinch! He's under my command! **I** can make him do whatever with a wave of my hand! **H**e was good Grinch back then, but now he is not! **Y**ou cannot believe the lies he actually bought! **A**nd once all you kids are wettingly maimed, **I**'ll escape leaving the Grinch to be blamed! **A**nd no one will be the wiser, not nobody!

**B**ut luckily, his plan WAS heard by somebody.

**A**side from Cindy Lou who heard the tale so gorey,

**T**he Grinch listened in on that bogus story!

**A**nd once he heard everything, he started to vent.

**H**is shrouding anger was becoming vehement.

**S**o as the Burgermeister prepared to dispose of the Who,

**A** stinging punch hit his face sending him askew.

**H**e fell flat on his back, and looked up to find

**T**he Grinch was furious out of his mind.

Burgermeister: **H**ow dare you strike me, your imposing master?

Grinch: **D**on't you speak to me you Hoolagabraster! **Y**ou used me! You tricked me! And now you will pay! **Y**ou will regret playing that trick you did play!

Burgermeister: **Y**ou won't get that chance! Just look up ahead!

**A**s Cindy Lou and Grinch looked forward, to their dread,

**A** tall cliff leading down to the Arctic Sea!

**T**his is not good, I know you agree.

Cindy Lou: **W**e have to stop this train before it falls down that cliff!

Burgermeister: **Y**ou're too late! Soon you will fall down along with **A**ll the other children! And don't even attempt **T**o stop that train! The controls are unkempt **B**y me just in case a time like this came! **A**nd you the Grinch will still take the blame!

Grinch: **W**e'll see about that!

The Grinch bravely shout

**A**s he and Cindy Lou went down and about

**T**o the head car to try to stop the locomotive.

**A**nd give the children a chance to all live.

Burgermeister: **T**hey won't succeed. I won't let them!

**H**e ran down after the two with thoughts most grim.

**B**ut before he take one step up to thee,

**H**e was knocked unconscious by ole' Agent P

**W**ho survived his last scrape and made a comeback.

**H**e gave the Burgermeister quite the attack.

**W**ith the villain expunged, he looked up ahead

**A**nd saw with great fear where the train was gonna tread.

**H**e ran down to the controls, but to his disgust,

**T**HE GRINCH, who did that thing so unjust.

**H**e jumped on his back catching him offguard.

**H**e pulled him around causing him to fall hard.

Cindy Lou: **S**top! Get off him! He's a nice Grinch now!

Grinch: **I**t's true! I'm back to my normal self. Oh, ow.

**P**erry was sceptical, but Cindy Lou was right.

**L**ooking back, he felt it silly to start such a fight.

**A**nd so they turned back to the task at hand.

**P**erry shoveled coal while the Grinch manned

**T**he control for the train. He gave the brake a jerk.

**B**ut to his chagrin, the break did not work!

**E**veryone screamed awaiting their demise.

**O**ff the cliff it was headed, until to their surprise. . .

Conductor: **S**tand aside you three! I'll handle this!

**T**he real conductor arrived ready to assist.

Grinch: **U**h, there's a small problem. The brake's sabotaged! **W**e can't stop the train! We're about to be splodged!

Conductor: **N**ot for long it won't be. I've got this covered.

**A**s he worked, to their surprise, the train slightly hovered

**O**nly a few inches into the air.

Cindy Lou: **W**hat's going on?

Grinch: Hey! Look out there!

**O**utside the train, up in the sky

**T**hey could've sworn the saw something fly by

**H**olding the train up. Up all the way.

**I**t almost looked like a giant red sleigh.

**A**nd riding the sleigh, some sort of wizard.

**B**ut no one could tell because of the thick blizzard.

Cindy Lou: **I**s that who I think it is?

Grinch: **I**t looks to be so.

**T**he conductor just smirked. Little did they know.

Conductor: **I** told you I had this under control.

Cindy Lou: **B**ut will we still make it to the North Pole?

Conductor: **U**nfortunately, due to the shenanigans, **W**ell have ride back to your Safe House again. **I** know it's dissapointing, but once things are alright again, **W**e will pick you all up again. Just wait until then.

**C**indy Lou was saddened, but her spirit still bright.

**S**he knew that it had been a long night.

**A**nd Perry it seemed was also a bit happy.

**B**ut the Grinch confront the Who feeling guilty.

Grinch: **I**'m sorry for all of the mayhem I caused, **A**nd ruining your chances of seeing Santa Claus.

Cindy Lou: **I**t's okay Grinch. I forgive you. **I**'m actually happy we're going home too.

**T**he Grinch smiled again for the first time this night.

**D**eep down in his heart, he had set everything right.

**A**s the Polar Express turned around back to the house,

**S**till on the train was certain mean louse!

* * *

Lucy: **W**e're not going to the North Pole? Man, what a gip!

Linus: **S**till, I must admit, it was a nice trip.

**T**he Peanuts gang looked out their windows

**A**nd saw as the train drove through the snow.

**T**he Blizzard still blowing, the train kept on going.

**C**indy Lou kept her faith in knowing

**T**he Polar Express will return real soon.

**S**he looked to the sky and saw the bright moon.

**T**he Grinch was beside her thinking about

**H**is little dog Max who was still out

**T**here waiting for his master to return.

**A**s he thought about that as the coal continued to burn

**I**n the furnace which the train on going.

**D**riving through the snow, the blizzard still blowing.

**B**ut as they were talking about their adventure,

**T**he Burgermeister Meisterburger

**R**eturned to the head car and shattered the break!

Conductor: **H**ey! This train is precious for goodness sake!

Burgermeister:** I** will not be defeated! All of you will pay! **T**his train will not stop! It will only go one way!

**A**s that cruel villain laughed uproariously,

**T**he Grinch socked him in the jaw. Seriously!

**W**ith more and more kicks and jabs under the stress,

**T**he Grinch punched him off the Polar Express.

**W**ith the Burgermeister gone, a brand new dilemma!

**T**his whole train ride wasn't all glitz and glamma.

**N**ow the break's really broken! The conductor made the call.

Conductor: **A**ttention all passengers! Attention to you all! **W**e have a slight problem. The train would not stop. **S**o on the count of three, I expect you all to drop **O**ut of the train and roll to safety. **T**his is a runaway train you see?

**T**he kids were all panicking! They were all scared!

**J**ump out of a moving train? Nobody dared!

Linus: **W**E'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Edd: We can't possibly jump off!

Eddy: **Y**ou first Double D!

Edd doth scoff.

Charlie Brown: **I**f we jump off here, we'd surely be dead!

Lucy: **O**h, get out of my way you stupid Blockhead!

**L**ucy looked down at the fast moving ground

**A**nd jumped! then everyone heard a faint thumping sound.

Billy: **O**ooh. You think she made it?

Mandy: One way to be sure.

**M**andy jumped next. Though the sight was obscure.

**T**he blizzard still blowing and think as pea soup.

**W**ho was the next to jump off in the troop?

**B**illy jumped next who screamed from the shock.

**T**hen Charlie Brown, Linus, Snoopy, and Woodstock.

**T**he Cul-de-Sac kids then jumped off at the curb

**A**long with Phineas and his brother Ferb.

**A**fter Phineas survived the action most scary.

**T**he platypus walked up to him.

Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry.

**S**oon, the Polar Express zoomed past the Safe House fast.

**L**eaving DeeDee and her friends to jump off the train last.

**T**here was a head count. Everyone's here.

**E**xcept for one kid, the poor little dear.

**M**ake that one kid, and a man with a green mane.

**C**indy Lou and the Grinch are still on the train!

**A**nd away they drove on the Polar Express.

**S**till on there even after that huge mess.

**B**ut will they return? Will they ever jump off?

**D**id you know the Grinch was voiced by Borris Karloff?

**W**e may never know for sure. At least not yet.

**A**lthough we are willing to place in a bet.

**A**nd so ends our tale of this Grinchy poem.

**T**he tale of what happened at the time of P.M.

**I** know this weird ending has got you perplexed.

**B**ut stay tuned for whatever Christmas story is next!

* * *

**[1]** The character I described is an OC of mine. He is the main character in my big story, Ultima: the Crossing of Universes, and he will appear later in the very last chapter of this Christmas fanfiction. So keep an eye out.

**[2]** In case you haven't figured it out, the Grinch Oath is from The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat. A short Dr. Suess cartoon featuring two famous Dr. Seuss icons.

Next up:** The Snow Queen Mystery**


	4. The Snow Queen Mystery

_You all know the story of the Snow Queen, yes?_

_Well this is another parody. Nevertheless_

_It's a story of determination and ache._

_And I've taken my own classic crossover take._

_If you're familiar with the premise, I won't bore you with the details._

_Will our heroes succeed? Or are they doomed to fail?_

_

* * *

_

(Everyone in the Safe House was running about. After hearing about the events of last night from the children, all the heroes were preparing for another possible attack. Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman, and the Powerpuff Girls were by far the hardest working heroes that morning. They have been out all day keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. So far, nothing has happened yet. Back inside, the famous super hero family, the Incredibles were hanging up their stockings over the grand fireplace.)

Mr. Incredibles: Much better. So, who's up for some hot chocolate?

Dash: ME!

(The hero family walks to the kitchen. Violet however stopped when she saw Danny Phantom slumping inside.)

Violet: Danny! Are you alright?

Danny: Just fine. I've just been up all night looking out for anything suspicious. Jenny is taking over while me, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup rest up. Since she's a robot and can't sleep anyway, she's practically got it covered.

(As Danny talked to her, she noticed the Grinches dog, Max looking out the window depressed.)

Violet: Poor Max.

Danny: Yeah. But we don't know what to do. Many heroes searched everywhere for the Grinch and Cindy Lou, but they couldn' find them anywheret.

Violet: I hope they return safe.

Dash: HEY VIOLET! YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE IS GETTING COLD!

Violet: I'M COMMING! I gotta go.

(Violet ran over to the kitchen leaving Danny alone. As the ghost boy walked around, he ran into an old familiar face.)

Danny: BOX GHOST?

Box Ghost: BEWARE! I, The Box Ghost just decided to give you a visi-OOF!

(Before Box Ghost could finish his sentence, Danny grabbed him and dragged him into the closet where no one would see them talking.)

Danny: Are you insane? Do you know what would happen if anybody saw you in here? Nobody in this place knows about our truce! Not even my family!

Box Ghost: I thought you were gonna tell them this year.

Danny: I wish I could. But you know how my parents react around ghosts like you. If told everyone I'm celebrating a truce with all my mortal enemies, they'll all think I'm crazy!

Box Ghost: You're gonna have to tell them eventually. So says I, the Box Ghost!

(The Box Ghost disappears all together leaving Danny in a situation.)

* * *

(Moments later, Dash, Violet, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup went outside to play in the snow. Fortunately, they were nowhere near the boundary line where the villains can attack them. They were right next to the Safe House and over by the lake which was frozen solid. Dexters older sister DeeDee was already skating on the ice. And so was Minnie and Daisy. The kids however were caught up in a massive snowball fight. The Powerpuff Girls were throwing snowballs at each other while Dash and Violet were fighting against each other.)

Dash: You can't hit me! Nyah nyah!

(Violet quickly picked up a snowball and threw it toward Dash. But he used his super speed and ran out of the way just in time.)

Violet: Dash! That's cheating!

Dash: Aw, get a grip!

(Dash suddenly appeared behind Violet and threw a snowball in her direction. Instantly, she brought up a forcefield and the snowball simply slid off.)

Dash: Hey! Now who's the cheater?

Violet: Alright! Fine! From now on, no more using our powers!

Dash: Like that's really gonna make a difference.

(Their snowball fight continued. But unknown to the two of them, they were being watched. A small fat mouse was hiding under watching them all play. Staying carefully hidden in the snow, the Mouse King grimmaced as he got ready to put his plan into action.)

Mouse King: FEH! I don't know why I have to be the one to do this! I hate casting my mothers stupid spells!

(Despite his hatred, he proceeded down the snowy hill anyway. Slowly, he passed right by the Powerpuff Girls still in the middle of their airborne snow fight being careful to make sure he stays under the snow. After crawling through the snow carefully, he found Violet and Dash throwing snowballs at one another. Dash it seemed was winning this fight. He didn't even need his super speed to dodge Violets throws. And almost every snowball Dash threw hit Violet on contact.)

Dash: Man sis. You really stink at this game.

Violet: Well maybe I'd have better luck if you'd just hold still!

Dash: Aww, does my sister want a free shot? Well if you say so. But I'm warning you, you'll never hit me. Just watch.

(Dash stood still twenty feet away from his sister. As Violet ran to make a snowball, the Mouse King sought his chance.)

Mouse King: Alright. How the heck does this work? Um, This ball of snow of which you throw, will deal forth a dire blow. Your brother will be under our control, so says I who dares to-aw the heck with this!

(The Mouse King simply wiggled his fingers to the ground making the snow seem to sparkle. The Mouse King hid underneath as Violet picked up the sparkling snow and rolled it into a snowball.)

Dash: C'mon sis! I'm waiting! Why don't you just give in already?

Violet: NOT ON YOUR LIFE INSECT!

(With all the strength in her arm, she threw the sparkling snowball straight toward her little brother. As it whizzed through the air, the snowball hit Dash dead-on right in the face. As it hit, her little brother let out a shrill scream.)

Dash: AUGH! MY EYE! YOU HIT ME IN MY EYE!

Violet: Dash, stop playing around.

Dash: NO REALLY! YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!

(Hearing Dash's screams, the Powerpuff Girls flew down to see what happened.)

Buttercup: What's with all the screaming?

Bubbles: Dash! What happened?

Blossom: Violet! What did you do to your brother?

Violet: I swear, it wasn't intentional! I was just really angry and. . . .

Buttercup: HOLY COW! Was there glass in that snowball you threw? Look at his eyes!

(The girls got a good look at Dash's eyes. Apparently, his eyes were shimmering a strange blue color.)

Blossom: Maybe his eyes are just watery. He should go inside and wash his face off.

Dash: I am so telling on you!

(Using his super speed, Dash sped back into the Safe House. Violet knew it was pointless to try and stop him. The Powerpuff Girls sent icy glares at the invisible teen and turned away back to the Safe House. Violet kicked the snow angrily and hoplessly as she walked to the woods to be alone. The Mouse King popped from the snow and snicked knowing he had claimed his first victim.)

Mouse King: Hehehehe. So far so good. And nobody suspects a thing.

(He looked over to the frozen lake and saw DeeDee skating there. Dexter suddenly appeared and started yelling for her to come inside. But she didn't listen as she grabbed Dexter and started skating with him.)

Mouse King: And it looks like I've found my next victim.

(The Mouse King secretly snuck up to the frozen lake and cast a spell in it as well. As DeeDee threw Dexter across the ice, he was sent flying into the ground. His sister then came skating up to Dexter and skidded to a stop in front of him. The ice flew right into Dexters face going right over his glasses and blinding him too.)

Dexter: AAARRRRRGGGGGH! THE SNOW! MY STUPID SISTER HAS BLINDED ME!

(Dexter ran screaming back into the Safe House as DeeDee laughed at him. Little did she know the true danger that had really befallen Dexter. And Dash as well.)

* * *

(Back inside, Danny ran through the Safe House looking for his family. He saw his parents talking with other parents of the Safe House. Maddie and Jack Fenton were at a table talking with Dexters Mom and Dad. The Smiths, Stan and Francine were also at the adult table talking while Helen and Bob Parr were bringing in some punch and snacks for an upcomming party. At a seperate table, he saw his sister Jazz and his half-sister Dani talking to each other about different things.)

Danny: Okay. What am I getting worked up about? I mean, everyone took it well when they found out I was half-ghost. They'll totally understand that I celebrate with my worst enemies on the holidays. Right? (gulp) I hope so.

(Danny slowly walked up to his parents. Jack and Maddie raised their heads up and saw their son walking to them.)

Maddie: Danny! How's my precious ghost fighter?

Jack: Did you give any huge mean ghosts the buisness today son?

Danny: Well, not really. Ghostly activity has been. . . . .kinda slow.

Jack: Aw, I get it! Those brutal ghosts are too scared to even take you on anymore! HA! Great work son! You've done your old man proud!

Danny: No, that's not it! What I'm trying to say is. . .

Maddie: And they better not come back! Why, if any of those ghosts DARE to show their faces in our Safe House, I will rip out their ecto-plasmic vocal cords and make them eat it! THOSE ECTO-PLASMIC FREAKS AREN'T GOING TO RUIN OUR CHRISTMAS! Now, you were saying son?

Danny: I think. . . . . . . . . . .maybe. . . . . . . . . .we should check the chimney for ghosts too. Y'know, incase one of them tries to dress up like Santa Claus?

Jack: (gasp) They wouldn't dare!

Maddie: They would! We've got to set up defenses all around the Safe House chimneys! Good thinking son!

(Instantly, Jack and Maddie Fenton sprang out of their seats and ran for the door. Danny face palmed.)

Danny: This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

(Back outside, Stan and Francines kids, Steve and Hayley were also engaging in a snowball fight. Both of them seemed equally matched. Suddenly, Steve fell over doubled in pain.)

Steve: GAH!

Hayley: Steve! What happened?

Steve: I don't know. It feels like something just bit me.

Hayley: I'm going back inside. Jeff is probably waiting for me inside.

(Hayley ran back to the house and Steve followed. However, he was limping slightly because of his ankle. The Mouse King unburied himself from the snow and laughed in triumph.)

Mouse King: Okay. that should just about do it. This better have been worth my time.

(The Mouse King saw two figures walking outside, and he quickly scurried away. Walking out was a small dog and a penguin.)

Olive: Isn't the snow beautiful Martini?

Martini: Meh. When you become surrounded by this stuff during childhood, it's not really anything special.

Olive: You wanna go get some firewood?

Martini: Are you crazy? I ain't goin' in there. But since you're my friend, I guess I'll swallow my pride this once.

(The two walk into the forest and look around for any wood and fallen branches. While gathering wood, Olive and Martini see Violet sitting on a log pouting.)

Olive: Violet?

Violet: Huh? Oh, hi Olive. What brings you here?

Olive: I was just getting some firewood when we found you here sitting by yourself. Are you alright?

Violet: I'm fine. I've just been having a bad day.

Martini: Well it's never gonna get better if you stay out here. Why don't you come back inside?

Violet: I can't. My mom and dad will kill me the first chance they get.

Martini: Oh boy. What did you do?

Violet: Me and Dash were having a snowball fight. He was constantly mocking me because I couldn't hit him, even when he wasn't using his powers. I got really mad. Then Dash just stood there and offered me a free throw. I got so angry at him that I threw a snowball smack dab in his face. Unfortunately, I hit him in the eye and he started screaming and threatening to tell my parents. Which brings us to right now.

Olive: Oh my. I'm sorry you feel this way. But let's make it better. We'll take you back inside, and if your parents confront you, we'll be by your side.

Violet: (sigh) Thanks Olive. And you too Martini.

(The penguin blushed slightly as he and Olive walked Violet back to the Safe House. As they went inside, they saw DeeDee pacing the floor along with her parents.)

Violet: What's up with them?

Martini: I dunno about the girl, though I think those adults must be worried about something.

(When DeeDee saw Violet walk into the room, she immediately ran up to her.)

DeeDee: VIOLET! Can you help me? I'm trying to find my little brother. Have you seen him?

Violet: Sorry DeeDee. But I have no clue.

DeeDee: But I've checked everywhere. His room, his lab, the kitchen, the reckroom, the backyard, the pool, the bathroom, the hangar, the garage, the equipment room, the jail, everyone elses rooms, the spa room, the hot tub, the meeting room, the arcade room, the home theatre, the animal house, the house of geniuses, the emergency bunker, and even the House of Pancakes. But all I could find was this.

(DeeDee brought up a single purple glove and showed it to them.)

Martini: Maybe something terrible happened to him.

Olive: Martini, don't say things lke that. We can't immediately jup to the conclusion that he's in danger. Maybe he just went on a mission with his friends.

DeeDee: Nah. I would know if he went on a mission. I always sneak into his lab to find out where he's headed. But nothing.

Violet: Don't worry DeeDee. I'm sure he'll turn up.

Stan: Out of our way! OUT OF OUR WAY!

(Everyone was nearly pushed away as Stan, Francine, Hayley, and Roger ran across the room. The alien, Roger however stopped for a moment, walked up to Violet, DeeDee, Olive, and Martini, and pushed them down.)

Roger: Sorry. I meant to do that when we were passing by.

Olive: Why are you guys so worried?

Francine: OUR. . .OUR. . . .OUR BABY BOY. . . . .HAS GONE MISSING!

(Francine started bawling as Stan vengefully loaded up a gun.)

Stan: I'm going out to find him! Those Organization bastards have gone too far this time!

Dexters Mom: Your son is missing too?

Francine: (sniff) Mmhmm.

Dexters Dad: Well isn't that a coincidence. Our son is gone too.

Olive: That's strange. First Dexter goes missing. . .

Martini: . . .and then Steve goes missing.

Olive: Who could be next?

Bob: Violet!

(Violets parents, Bob and Helen also arrive looking slightly worried.)

Helen: Violet. Have you seen your brother?

Martini: Oh, boy. Here we go.

Violet: Dash is gone too?

Olive: This seems so strange. Where could they have gone?

Jenny: EVERYONE!

(The teenage robot, Jenny suddenly flies in with a note in her hand.)

Dexters Mom: What's that?

Jenny: The Organization left this note! Look!

(Jenny showed everyone the note. It read as follows.)

_Dear Society Heroes_

_By now, I bet some of you are wondering where your dear children might be. Well worry not. They are in good hands. Or, at least they will be provided you listen to the demands I have made. Now you listen good! Christmas won't be coming this year! And I will tell you why. Only Santa Claus is the only one who can save them. I want you to tell that fat man that I have the kids hostage, and that I am willing to let them go. And I also want you to tell him that if he is to save them alive, he must decisively CANCEL CHRISTMAS! And don't any of you second-rate heroes even attempt to go after the kids yourselves. I have hidden my hideout well beyond the range of your territory. Only Santa Claus knows where I am, and only HE can save them! Deny me my victory, and you shall never see those brats again!_

_Sincerely yours_

_The Snow Queen ;D_

Stan: That BITCH!

Francine: Who is the Snow Queen? I've never heard of her before.

Bob: I don't know, but she must mean buisness.

Helen: What are we going to do?

(As the adults (and one alien) discussed this, Hayley seemed to run off as did DeeDee and Violet. Olive and Martini followed the super girl up to her room.)

Olive: Violet! Where are you going?

(But Violet ignored Olive as she slammed the door shut and locked herself in.)

Martini: The poor girl. She's obviously devastated over the loss of her only brother.

Olive: You think we should console her?

(The door to Violets room opened up again, and Violet walked out. Except, she was now wearing her red and black super hero costume and mask.)

Martini: Uh. . . .I wouldn't.

Olive: Violet? What are you. . .

Violet: I'm going out to find Dash. I don't know why, but somehow, I feel like it was my fault he got captured.

Olive: What makes you thik that?

Violet: When I threw that snowball at my brothers face, I saw his eyes shimmering blue. This is just a guess, but he looked like the snow was under his control!

Martini: That sounds so farfetched. So farfetched that it has to be true!

Olive: Do you think that was what happened to the other kids?

Violet: I don't know. But I'm going out there to save them, and stop this Snow Queen. I need you guys to cover for me if my parents are wondering where I am.

Olive: We're not doing that Violet.

Violet: Olive! Please don't try and stop me!

Olive: We're not trying to stop you. We're coming with you.

Martini: We are?

Violet: Olive, don't. What about Max? He's going to be lonely with you gone.

Olive: Don't worry. Pluto is looking after him. He'll be just fine. Besides, we can't let you go alone.

Matini: Olive's right. All for one and one for all. But if we come across that snow queen, you two are on your own.

Violet: (giggle) Okay. You win.

* * *

(Quietly, Violet, Olive, and Martini snuck out of the Safe House and ran across the snowy field. Unknown to them, they are being watched by the Mouse King and another mysterious figure via, a crystal ball.)

"Snow Queen": I should've known one of those heroes would've went out of their way to come to the rescue.

Mouse King: They're wasting their time! They'll never find us!

"Snow Queen": Yes. Still, we must make sure it stays that way. Mouse King! Gather your army and stop them by any means necessary, even if it means using your spells!

Mouse King: Grrrrr! Spells, spells, SPELLS! But no matter! I will prevent their rescue! They won't even get close!

(The Mouse King conjured up his army of mice armed with nothing but spoons, forks, knives, and lit candles.)

Mouse King: SALUTE YOUR MONARCH!

(The mouse minions cheered as they followed their leader out of the icy room. Watching her crystal ball carefully, the "Snow Queen" kept a close watch on the venturing trio.)

* * *

(In the Safe House, Bob, Helen, Stan, Francine, Roger, and Dexters Mom and Dad were still discussing the situation. Neither of them were aware of Violets departure. Over by them, the Powerpuff Girls were looking over the note left by the "Snow Queen".)

Buttercup: I've never heard of any villain called the Snow Queen.

Bubbles: You think maybe she's a new recruit?

Blossom: Maybe it's a different villain trying to disguise her identity. Think girls. Who do we know who might be the snow queen?

Buttercup: Maybe Sedusa?

Blossom: Probably. But why would she want to disguise her identity to pull off a crime like that?

Bubbles: She's done it before. Remember when she tricked the professor into thinking she's a nice woman just so she could get closer to us and make our lives miserable?

Blossom: What about Shego? Or Charmcaster? Any of those girls must have that kind of motive.

Buttercup: No way! Neither of them could be the Snow Queen! I bet it's that evil babysitter, Vicky! She hates kids, which would explain why those three boys went missing.

Blossom: That's true. But how could she have set this whole thing up? I mean, she doesn't have any special powers.

Bubbles: Maybe it's Azula!

(Blossom and Buttercup stared at Bubbles blankly.)

Buttercup: Azula? The fire princess who lives in the fire nation and has total control of fire in a special fighting style known in her world as FIRE-BENDING is posing as the Snow Queen.

Bubbles: It could happen. Right?

Blossom: This is getting us nowhere. At this point, there's no one around who could possibly stop this criminal.

* * *

(Still unknowing to the Powerpuff Girls, Violet, Olive, and Martini are still trekking the barren wastelands the Organization has decimated. There was no longer snow on the ground. Just the usual dirt and red rocks.)

Matini: Ah, yes. This place hasn't changed a bit.

Olive: Violet? How are we going to find this Snow Queens hideout?

Violet: I don't know. But I'm sure we will run into something.

Martini: Not if those guys run into us first.

(They looked down and saw an army of small mice armed with simple weapons charging after them. And leading the assault was the dreaded Mouse King.)

Mouse King: YOU THREE! BY ORDER OF THE SNOW QUEEN, YOU ALL MUST BE EXECUTED!

(The mice advanced. Martini hid behind Olive who growled at them warning them to back off. Violet however wasn't the least bit scared. All she did was bring up a forcefield in front of herself and her friends. The mice bounced off and relentlessly tried to break through.)

Violet: This is the Snow Queens army? I thought this would be harder.

Olive: VIOLET! BEHIND YOU!

(But it was too late. The super girl felt a surge of pain as the Mouse King bit down on her heel. Olive growled chasing the Mouse King away. But as she chased him, the mice threw a net over her. To Olive and Martinis fright, Violet slowly started to shrink until she was the exact size as the mice.)

Violet: What? What did you do?

Mouse King: I used a spell to shrink you down to our size so the fight would be fair!

Violet: Okay. This is getting slightly harder now. But there's one thing I still have!

(Violet stretches her hands out to project a forcefield around herself. But nothing happened.)

Violet: What? But how?

Mouse King: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think I'm an idiot? I know all about your powers! So as an added bonus, I made it so your powers won't work either! You are virtually defenseless!

Olive: Guess again!

(Olive ripped through the net and charged after the Mouse King. But she along with Martini were both netted down again rendered helpless.)

Martini: This is embarassing.

Mouse King: Now, provided there will be no more interruptions. . .

(The Mouse King raised his sword high and attempted to impale the girl. Violet ran from the Mouse King who swung his sword wildly. When she tripped, she saw a nearby spoon dropped by one of the mice and grabbed it. The Mouse King swung his sword down again, but Violet defended herself with the spoon right on time.)

Mouse King: Oh, come on! How do you expect to slay me with a spoon?

Violet: I don't. I just want to make sure you know when to give up!

(The Mouse King thrust his sword forward, but Violet dodged just in time. Using the spoon, she smacked the evil rodent in the stomach, then on the knee, and then on top of his head. The Mouse King was in so much pain now from the powerful strikes he took. He looked up and sent a murderous red glare at the female super.)

Mouse King: ENOUGH! I will not be beaten so easily!

(With a few more violent swings from his sword, he clashed with Violet spoon until it finally broke into two pieces.)

Violet: Uh oh.

Olive and Martini: VIOLET!

Mouse King: HAHAHAHA! Now little girl, NO ONE CAN HELP YOU!

(The Mouse King rose his sword high in the air. Olive and Martini struggled to free themselves from the nets, but to no avail. Before Violet could meet her demise, everyone heard the loud honking of a horn coming closer. When they turned around, there was a big red van driving right up to the battle. The mice ran cowering as the van nearly ran over them. Amidst the chaos, Olive and Martini were freed from their nets. The Mouse King was distracted long enough for Violet to jab him in the jaw and hold him to the ground.)

Violet: Alright! You better change me back to my normal size right now! Or else!

Mouse King: And why should I do that?

(Violet looked at the Mouse Kings crooked tail and stomped her foot down on it.)

Mouse King: OW! OW! MY TAIL! OKAY! OKAY! STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!

(As soon as Violet regained her normal size, the red van stop right in front of her. Hopping out of the red van was Hayley and her boyfriend, Jeff.)

Hayley: Violet! Are you alright?

Violet: Hayley? What are you doing here?

Hayley: You're not the only one headed off to rescue her brother. My family is too preoccupied to do anything, so me and Jeff had to take matters into our own hands.

Martini: Phew. What a relief. I tell ya, all this walking around is really hurting my legs.

Jeff: If you're al looking for a ride, hop in.

(The Mouse King, still in Violets grasp merely chuckled.)

Mouse King: Go ahead and drive. You'll never find out where the Snow Queen is!

Violet: Oh, I think we will.

(All it took was a simple pinch on the Mouse Kings tail to get him to talk.)

Mouse King: OW! OW! SHE'S HIDDEN IN A GLACIER FORTRESS UP NORTH!

Olive: Up north? But that's hours from here!

Jeff: Road trip! Anyone wanna join?

Violet: Sure. We'll go with you guys.

Mouse King: HEY! I told you the location of the Snow Queen! NOW RELEASE ME!

Violet: I don't think so! If we ever find out you tricked us, you're staying here! Does anyone have a place we can put him?

Jeff: How 'bout this?

(Jeff quickly pulled out a glass bong that was in the back of his van. Violet grabbed the bong and shoved the Mouse King inside.)

Mouse King: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! FOR THAT, YOU WILL EACH DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THE SNOW QUEEN!

Hayley: Not if we have anything to say about it! Let's go guys!

(The gang hopped inside Jeffs van and they drove off.)

* * *

(Back in her hideout, the "Snow Queen" saw the whole scene and was now searing in anger.)

"Snow Queen": BAH! I knew that incompetent rodent wouldn't handle such a task! As such, I must now take matters into my own icy hands!

(The evil woman grabbed a large pointed icicle and looked into the crystal ball as the van was headed north.)

"Snow Queen": I shall conure up a blizzard! A chilling cyclone! I shall freeze those meddling heroes to the bone!

(The roar of a loud blizzard left the "Snow Queens" ice fortress and head for the van. The villain laughed knowing the van will never get through.)

* * *

(In the Safe House, while the other heroes were planning on how to stop the "Snow Queens" plans, Danny Fenton walked right by them and hopelessly slumped on a couch. Walking up to him, his friends Sam and Tucker went to see what was wrong.)

Sam: Hey Danny. Something the matter?

Danny: It's nothing. Don't worry about it.

Tucker: C'mon man. You can tell us. We're your friends.

Danny: Well. . . . .you know how all ghosts in the ghost zone celebrate a truce during the holidays?

Tucker: Yeah. And I still couldn't believe it.

Danny: I tried to tell my parents about it, but. . . .you know how they are!

Sam: Danny, they're your parents. I'm. . . .pretty sure they'll understand.

Danny: Are you nuts? Celebrating a Christmas party with my worst enemies? You think my parents would react positively to that? (groan) This is going to be a disaster, I just know it.

(Unfortunately for Danny, Jack and Maddie heard every word Danny said. They gasped in shock from this sudden revelation, and quietly snuck away.)

* * *

(Jeffs van slowly drove up north as it passed right through a pine forest. The forest however looked completely burned down. Ash from the burt trees rained down on the van as everyone saw.)

Martini: Uh, guys? I think we should take another way. This route doesn't exactly say "please continue".

Violet: But we gotta keep going this way. The Mouse King said this is the way to the Snow Queens hideout.

Martini: Because we all trust the rodent who tried to kill ya.

(The Mouse King sat inside the glass bong grumbling unpleasant to himself. Olive kept a close eye on him to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious. While Jeff and Hayley were sitting at the front of the van, they noticed something very strange up ahead.)

Jeff: Hey. Check it out. Is that. . .snow?

(Indeed, it was definately snowing up ahead.)

Hayley: That's weird. There's usually no snow anywhere else except over by the Safe House.

(As the van drove through the snowy landscape, it started to snow again.)

Jeff: Sweet! It's snowing again.

(The wind suddenly started howling.)

Jeff: Um, that can't sound good.

(It then started to snow even harder than before completely obscuring Jeffs vision.)

Jeff: Hey! I can't see!

Hayley: Jeff! You gotta stop the car!

Jeff: I did! But the car is still moving! The wind! It's blowing it forward!

(And before anyone could react, a massive block of ice struck the top of Jeffs van putting a massive dent on it.)

Olive: What was that?

Hayley: We're in a blizzard! Hold on!

(Olive, Martini, and Violet all ran to the front of the van to see what was ahead of them. The powerful blizzard was so thick no one could see in front of them. Nothing that is, except for a huge snow covered rock just a few feet from the van.)

Violet: LOOK OUT!

(Jeff turned his van just barely missing the rock.)

Jeff: Phew. That was close.

(But they weren't safe from the massive ice shards bombarding the van. When one chunk of ice fell on top, the entire van shook. No one heard the sound of a glass bong break as the Mouse King escaped and hopped out of the van.)

Hayley: We're about to be crushed! Violet! Put up a forcefield!

(Violet stretched her hands out to project a forcefield around the car. Chunks of ice bounced off the forcefield. The van even slowed down no longer being blown away by the harsh wind.)

Jeff: Alright. I think we made it. Look. The blizzard's starting to clear up.

(As the snow cleared, the entire gang looked out into the road in front of them. Or lack of road. The blizzard had blown the van up into the air.)

Martini: I really wish I could fly.

(Now the van was plummeting down into the cold arctic ocean. The gang screamed as they fell to their doom. But before they cold fall into the sea, the van landed on something hard.)

Olive: What was that? I thought we were all gonna fall into the ocean.

Jeff: Look!

(The gang looked out the window and saw that they were on the arm of a giant robot. The giant robot seems to bare a striking resemblence to DeeDee. In fact, riding in the cockpit was her.)

DeeDee: HI GUYS! HOW ARE YA DOING?

Hayley: DeeDee? What are you doing here?

DeeDee: I kinda overheard you and your boyfriend talking about what you're doing and decided to follow you.

Olive: Well, good thing you did. We nearly fell to our doom if you hadn't rescued us.

Violet: Olive? Aren't you supposed to be watching the Mouse King?

(Olive looked in the back of the van and saw the smashed bong on the ground.)

Olive: Uh-oh. Bad news guys. The Mouse King must've escaped while we were in the middle of that blizzard.

Violet: Aw man. No how are we going to find the Snow Queens hideout.

DeeDee: Hideout?

Violet: He said that the person who kidnapped our brothers is hidden inside a glacier fortress up north. But we don't really know exactly where it is.

DeeDee: Glacier? I think there are some in Yellowstone. They spout lots of water just like whales!

Hayley: Not a geyser! A glacier! You know! A massive wall of ice!

DeeDee: Oh those. I think I saw something like that on my way here.

Violet: You have? Can you take us there please?

DeeDee: Sure can do!

(DeeDee ordered the giant robot to fly up into the air carrying Jeffs van with her. After only a few minutes of flying, they happened across a massive wall of ice situated right by the ocean.)

Violet: There it is! We made it!

* * *

(Through the crystal ball, the "Snow Queen" yelled angrily as the giant robot smashed its way into the glacier.)

"Snow Queen": CURSES! THEY'VE FOUND ME OUT! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!

Violet: More like any second!

(The villain ran out of the way as the giant robot smashed through the ceiling. When the robot landed on the icy floor, Violet, Olive, Martini, Hayley, Jeff, and DeeDee stepped out.)

Violet: Alright Snow Queen! You can't run from us!

Martini: Hey! Look over there!

(The heroes turned and saw the Snow Queen in person as her true identity was revealed.)

Olive: STORMELLA?

DeeDee: Who?

Olive: I heard about her. She was an evil sorceress, but was once turned nice by a magic wish.

Martini: And I am to assume that the wish had an expiration date?

Jeff: Yeah. She doesn't look nice at all.

(Grinning, the evil Stormella walks up to the group of heroes.)

Stormella: Congratulations. You have thwarted the Mouse King and braved my blizzard. I suppose now I must grant you a wish.

DeeDee: Well. . .

Stormella: Not another word! I already know what the six of you came for. MOUSE KING!

(The evil rodent walked into the room and pulled down on a rope moving some curtains. When the curtains unfurled, Dash, Dexter, and Steve were revealed frozen solid in a wall of ice. Violet, Hayley, and DeeDee gasped in fear seeing their brothers frozen.)

DeeDee: DEXTER!

Hayley: STEVE!

Violet: DASH!

Stormella: That's right. Frozen rock solid. Each and every one of them. Or at least that's how the story went. And don't bother crying. Not even the warmest tears can melt the ice away. However, do cry anyway. It gives me all the more satisfaction of knowing I won.

Martini: Why you. . .you. . . .you're a horrible woman!

Stormella: Thank you for noticing.

(Stormella whipped out her icicle wand and froze the penguin in ice.)

Olive: MARTINI!

(The evil ice sorceress laughed as she walked up to the girls.)

Stormella: Let's see who we have here. DeeDee. Odd name for a girl like you. I thought you wouldn't have noticed your brother having gone missing. You barely seem to notice him, especially when you go sneaking into his lab.

DeeDee: Hey! I do so notice him!

Stormella: And you Hayley. You actually thought you could make it to my lair through a van? This girl had the right idea riding a giant robot to here.

Hayley: You better shut up!

Jeff: Yeah! Nobody talks that way about my. . .

(Jeff didn't have time to finish as Stormella froze his lips shut.)

Stormella: I do so hate interruptions. As for you. Violet. The daughter of the Incredibles. You shouldn't have bothered to show up! It was all your idea to find me to begin with!

Violet: I wasn't about to stay at home. We're not going to let you ruin Christmas.

Stormella: You idiot girl! Don't you see? Christmas is already ruined! And you'll see why right about NOW!

(Using her ice wand, Violet, Hayley, Jeff, DeeDee, and Olive was frozen solid. However, only their heads remained free.)

Hayley: HEY! WE'RE STUCK!

Stormella: Oh, give up you brats! You cannot save Christmas! And I most certainly won't let your brothers go either! Not until Santa Claus comes and admits defeat! And with all six of you here as an added bonus, Santa will have no choice but to cancel Christmas! MOUSE KING!

Mouse King: I'm on it! I'm on it already!

(Hundreds of mice surrounded the unmoving heroes and carried them all off.)

Stormella: And somebody get this giant robot eyesore out of my lair!

Mouse King: You're killing me, right?

* * *

(Moments later, Violet and the others are each locked up in seperate ice cells. The ice around their bodies melted off. But there was nothing any of them could do to escape.)

Martini: Brrr. It's cold. I mean, I know it's a glacier fortress, but this Stormella woman could at least afford a thermostat.

DeeDee: We really are trapped in here. Aren't we.

Jeff: Naw. These bars keeping us in are made of ice. They'll break easily. Watch.

(Jeff walked back and ran at the icicle bars. He jump kicked the ice, but ended up falling to the ground clutching his leg in pain.)

Jeff: OW! That's some tough ice. Maybe if I kicked it some more.

Hayley: I can't wait to get out of this cell so I can give that evil woman a piece of my mind!

Olive: I'm not sure about this you guys, but something about Stormella. . .didn't seem right.

DeeDee: Whaddya mean?

Olive: Her scent. A dog has an excellent sense of smell. That's how we know who's who. I know Stormellas scent, and that can't possibly be her. Still, that other scent did seem very familiar to me. It's like I've seen her some other time before.

Martini: Well whatever is with her, we better get out of here quick. So what's the plan this time Violet?

(Violet didn't say a word. She stayed balled up in the corner iof her ice cell looking defeated.)

Olive: Vi?

Violet: What was I thinking? I shouldn't have left by myself! If I hadn't snuck out, I wouldn't have gotten myself captured.

DeeDee: But you didn't go by yourself. We came along with you.

Violet: But now you guys are in danger because of me! Now our parents are worried sick about us, and they don't even know where we are! Christmas is ruined!

Martini: Hey whoa now. Don't go giving that rotten old woman the pleasure of you crying. All the tears coming down from your eyes won't get us out of this. She said so herself.

Jeff: Maybe we could ask for her to let us out nicely, and when she lets us out, we finally stick it to her!

Hayley: Forget it. To us, we're practically invisible.

Violet: Invisible. . . . . . .wait a minute! I think I know how we can get out of here.

DeeDee: REALLY? HOW? HOW?

Violet: Well actually, I'm sure if it will work or not. But Stormella said she's been watching all of us on our journey here. And throughout our journey, I've only had to rely on my forcefield powers.

DeeDee: And?

Violet: How could she know about my other power?

DeeDee: Huh?

(Violet didn't have time to explain as they heard tiny footsteps comming to the jail cells. The Mouse King examined everyone in their cells grinning with delight.)

Mouse King: Good, good. Everyone is in order here. One, two, three, four, five, and. . . .WHAT?

(When the Mouse King looked into Violets cell, she wasn't in there.)

Mouse King: STORMELLA! Alright you prisoners! WHERE IS SHE?

Jeff: Where's who?

Mouse King: THE OTHER GIRL! WHERE DID SHE GO?

DeeDee: We have no idea what you're talking about.

Mouse King: YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! WHEN STORMELLA GETS HERE, SHE'S GONNA MAKE YOU TELL!

(And sure enough, Stormella arrived. She looked inside the empty ice cell and looked annoyed.)

Stormella: You fool! You were supposed to be watching them!

Mouse King: I was!

Stormella: No one could've escaped the ice cell!

(Using a key, she opened the ice cell and stepped inside.)

Stormella: There must be some hole hidden somewhere inside.

(As Stormella searched the place, the Mouse King saw the key floating out of the ice queens pocket.)

Mouse King: YOUR KEYS!

Stormella: WHAT?

(The two villains turned and saw the keys floating before them. Violet became visible before their eyes and smirked as she held the keys in her hands.)

Violet: Gotcha.

(She then raised her hand toward the two villains trapping them both in a forcefield.)

Mouse King: WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!

Stormella: YOU HORRIBLE DECEIVING GIRL!

(Violet ran to the other five cells and unlocked them all freeing her friends.)

Olive: You did it Violet!

Hayley: That was awesome!

Violet: No time to celebrate! That forcefield won't trap them forever. We only have a few minutes to save our brothers and escape.

Martini: Then let's get moving!

(Stormella and the Mouse King watched with rage as they escaped.)

Stormella: This infernal thing cannot hold me! SO HELP ME, CHRISTMAS WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

* * *

(Violet, Hayley, DeeDee, Olive, Martini, and Jeff ran into the room where they first were. They found the massive ice wall that Dexter, Dash, and Steve were frozen in. And next to it, DeeDees giant robot.)

Hayley: We made it. But how are we gonna free them?

DeeDee: What if I melted the ice using the robots lasers?

Violet: So long as you're careful not to melt our brothers.

DeeDee: Don't worry. I won't!

(DeeDee ran into her giant robot and operated the controls to move it. She looked to the ice wall and fired lasers into it. The wall of ice melted on impact freeing Dexter, Steve, and Dash.)

Dash: OW! Brain freeze!

Dexter: Einsteins ghost! What happened?

Steve: It looks like we're in some kind of dungeon or something.

Hayley: No time to explain! Let's just get out of here!

(Everyone ran to the robot DeeDee was operating. But before they could make it far, a massive ice wall seperated them. Stormella walked in looking absolutely sadistic.)

Stormella: NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE! NO ONE!

(A violent wind blew into the room blowing Violet, Hayley, Jeff, Olive, Martini, Steve, Dash, and Dexter to the wall. Suddenly, DeeDees robot smashed her way through the ice wall and got ready to pound the ice queen. But before she had the chance, Stormella raised her icicle wand and froze the robots legs to the ground. She then launched a giant icicle which impaled through the robots stomach.)

Dexter: DEEDEE!

(Using her blizzard powers again, she blew into the robot blowing DeeDee out. The robot shatted as it fell down.)

Stormella: NOTHING IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM KEEPING YOU FROM SAVING CHRISTMAS!

Violet: Looks like we have no choice! We must fight her!

Dash: Yeah! Nobody turns me into a popsicle!

(The heroes prepared for battle as Stormella raised her icicle wand toward them. But before they could fight, another loud crash was heard above. The Snow Queen looked up and saw the Powerpuff Girls flying after her.)

DeeDee: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! We're saved!

Blossom: DeeDee!

Buttercup: And Hayley and Violet!

Bubbles: They're okay!

Stormella: Maybe! But they won't be for long! And neither will you three!

Blossom: I wouldn't say that. EVERYONE! NOW!

(Another crash could be heard as a giant armored truck crashed inside the glacier. When the doors opened, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl stepped out and went to their children. Their friend Frozone also joined in.)

Dash: MOM! DAD!

Violet: You're here too?

Frozone: And we're not alone!

(Also running out of the car were Stan Smith along with his wife Francine. Roger also stepped out alongside them. And finally, the ones driving the giant van were Dexters Mom and Dad. Mom was wearing a white and green jumpsuit while Dad wore one in white and orange.)

Dexters Dad: We're all here! And we're all family! Families who love Christmas!

Dexters Mom: And if you think you can take that away from us, you are sadly mistaken!

Francine: NOBODY KIDNAPS MY LITTLE BOY! NO ONE!

Olive: This is great! Everyone came to help us!

Violet: But wait. How did they know where Stormellas lair was?

Mr. Incredible: We don't know. We just got an anonymous tip from somebody telling us that you kids left to go rescue your brothers.

Stan: And it looks like we came just in time! This Christmas hater is going down a one-horse open sleigh to HELL!

Stormella: I don't care if there's one thousand of you! NONE OF YOU WILL RUIN MY PLANS!

(Angrily, Stormella fired an icy blast from her wand. Everyone got behind Violet as she projected a forcefield around them. The icy blast hit freezing the forcefield over. But smashing through the ice came the Dexter Family all dressed in their jumpsuits. They surrounded the ice queen and threw a large electrical cage over her. But she was able to freeze over that and break free. When she saw the Powerpuff Girls flying at her, she launched a barrage of icicles at them. However, Stan and Francine countered the attackby bring out two gatling guns and blasting the icicles into tiny bits. The Powerpuff Girls continued their way down and grabbed Stormella by her arms. With her held down, Elastigirl ran in and kicked the icicle wand out of her hand. Mr. Incredible stepped on the wand smashing it to pieces.)

Stormella: NO! AFTER ALL THAT! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!

Elastigirl: You got that right!

(The elastic superhero punched Stormella in the face knocking her out. When she was knocked down, everybody noticed something strange on her back.)

Blossom: A zipper?

Steve: Why would she have a zipper on her back?

Dexter: I don't know, but I think now is the time to find out who she really is.

Olive: Allow me. I already have an idea.

(Olive walked up to Stormella and pulled the zipper down. When the costume was pulled off, everyone was surprised to find out that Stormella wasn't the one behind this.)

Martini: THE MAILMAN?

Olive: It all makes sense now. It wasn't Stormella after all. And that scent comming from you, it was you all along!

Mailman: Aren't you a clever dog. That's right! It was me! I took on the Snow Queen act to destroy Christmas once and for all! I even put on the Stormella disguise to further make it seem like I'm the Snow Queen! I even got my own icicle wand to make the illusion complete! Then I could've finally be rid of Christmas!

Olive: Well we've got news for you. Christmas can never be ruined. And do you know why? Because you tried to ruin it by getting rid of Santa and presents. Christmas isn't about the presents or lights and decorations. It's about all of us being together as friends and families. And as long as we're together, nothing will stop us from having the time of our lives.

Mailman: OH, SHUT UP WILL YA! I WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING HEROES! AND YOU LOUSY DOG!

Mr. Incredible: Well, looks like we can go home now.

Roger: About time. This place gives me the creeps.

Mouse King: STOP!

(The group turned and saw the Mouse King running up to them. Sword raised up high.)

Mouse King: Nobody leaves without taking me on!

(The group stared blankly at the mouse. Roger then walked up to the mouse and kicked him across the icy floor.)

Roger: Done. Let's go.

* * *

(After the whole group went back home, kids all gathered around a large Christmas tree while the adults sat over by the fireplace talking again. Olive and Martini slept by the fire after an exhausting day. Violet watched as everyone relaxed after their adventure. When Violet sat down, she noticed a very melacholy Danny Fenton walking by.)

Violet: Danny?

Danny: Huh? Oh! Violet! I heard about that adventure you and your friends went on. You okay?

Violet: Yeah. I was about to ask you the same question.

Danny: Me? I don't know. I've been trying all day to tell my parents about the ghost truce that happens every Christmas season.

Violet: I think you've told me about that. Inviting your worst enemies to a party? That must be a hard thing to admit to your parents.

Danny: Believe me, I know.

Violet: Well, there isn't much time left. You'll have to tell them eventually. What's the worst that could happen?

Maddie: DANNY! We need to have a talk NOW!

Danny: What's the worst that could happen? I'm about to find out.

(Danny walked nervously to his parents room. Violet ws silently walking behind him. Danny walked inside the room where his parents beamed at him sternly on the couch. Violet watched from the crack in the door.)

Danny: You uh. . . . . .you wanted to talk to me?

Maddie: Danny. Do you know why we called you here?

Jack: We heard about your "truce" as you call it.

Danny: (gulp) You don't say?

Maddie: We are very disappointed in you young man.

Danny: But I. . .

Jack: Not a word. Why didn't you just tell us son?

Maddie: Your father's right son. You should've told us ahead of time. Do you know why?

Danny: Why?

Jack: Because. . . . . .we Fentons are PARTY PEOPLE!

(Jazz, Dani, Sam, and Tucker suddenly appeared from behind the couch. But they weren't alone. Appearing in the room came dozens of ghosts. Not just any ghosts. Dannys worst enemies. Skulker, Ember, Box Ghost, Technus, Spectra, Youngblood, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Walker, The Lunch Lady, The Fright Knight, and many more ghosts he had fought all showed up standing by a giant Christmas tree.)

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Danny: What. . . . . I thought. . . . . .how?

Jazz: Mom and Dad overheard you talking with your friends, so we wanted to set up this party for you.

Danny: So, you're not dissapointed?

Maddie: Oh, sweety. We would never be dissapointed in you, no matter what.

Danny: But, we celebrating with some of our enemies. I thought you guys would be uncomfortable with the idea.

Maddie: Yeah well, it was our fault. We were so obsessed with hunting ghosts that we gave you the impression that you thought we wanted nothing to do with ghosts.

Jack: I bet that's why you never told us about your ghost powers. Right sport?

Danny: Well. Yeah, I guess.

Dani: Well, looks like the cats out of the bag now. C'mon. Let's party!

Danny: And you're all okay with it?

Jack: Okay with it? Heck, I'm surprised you didn't tell us sooner!

Maddie: No matter what, we'll always be family. Even if it means we have to share some strange traditions.

Jazz: It is after all Christmas. I mean, it might actually be kinda nice to get to know these ghosts a little better.

Jack: So, whaddya say son? Ya wanna celebrate Christmas with the Fentons. And everyone in the Ghost Zone?

(Danny smiled as he joined his family, friends, and enemies in the party. As they all cheered, Danny saw Violet give Danny a thumbs up sign fromn the crack in the door. She walked down the halls and went off to join her own family and friends in the Christmas celebration.)

* * *

And with four stories down, there's only one to go. I hope you enjoy the next and last story in this holiday fanfic.

Next up: **Nick's Christmas Adventure**


	5. Nick's Christmas Adventure

_Finally, we come to our last Christmas story._

_And in this one is something you'd all like to see._

_Cartoon heroes and villains beating the crap out of each other, that's what._

_Now watch as the Society kick some Organization butt!_

* * *

(Somber music can be heard all throughout the ice castle of the wicked sorceror, Winterbolt. In a large room, a massive pipe organ played some soothing music as the ice sorceror sat in his chair looking depressed.)

Winterbolt: (groan) I do so hate it when things don't go according to plan. First, the North Wind fails to rid the world of his brothers, then Kubla Kraus flunks in his invasion mission, and Burgermeister is unable to dispatch the children of the Safe House. All would've been better if the Mouse King had only brought me good news about his assistance with the Snow Queen mission. It seems everything I've done turns into a failure!

Forte: Do not punish yourself Winterbolt.

(The giant organ named Forte plays a soothing note which in turn creates magical green sheet music to fly through the air and lift him off the chair.)

Forte: Things might look grim now. But lest you forget, there is one specific person the Society relies on to get them through their harsh times.

Winterbolt: Hmm. That's right! I must find out what to do!

(Winterbolt marches out of the den with the ice sceptre in hand and goes back to his throne room.)

Winterbolt: Genie of the ice sceptre! Reveal to me the Societys downfall!

(The ice sceptre starts to glow bright until a magicalo blast shoots out and hits a wall of ice. The ice wall is sudden;y transformed into an imposing face with bright green eyes and massive teeth.)

Genie: Look closely o Master. There is but one way to crush the Societys spirits once and for all.

(Inside the genies mouth reveals a picture of several figures. There was a boy wielding a large sword, a girl with a powerful whip, a sponge with a large staff, and others as the scene is revealed.)

Genie: You see now o Master. The wielders of the all-powerful Ultimaweapons are the keys to the Societys many victories.

Winterbolt: Yes. YES! It makes sense now! I destroy the Ultimawarriors, and I destroy the Society one by one! What must I do to make this possible Genie of the Ice Sceptre?

Genie: Go o Master! Lead an unstoppable army to go against the forces of the Society. Keep the many heroes distracted long enough so you may destroy the most powerful Ultimawarrior of them all. The wielder of the Ultimasword.

(The genie disappears back into the sceptre and Winterbolt laughs evilly.)

Winterbolt: Yes! I will do it! I will summon every Christmas hating villain to assist in the attack! I'll even clone copies of the ones that dared to reform and join the opposing side! This time, Christmas will be gone FOREVER!

(As Winterbolt laughed in triumph, he could've sworn he heard some footsteps in the corner. Winterbolt seemingly addressed it as nothing until he pointed his ice sceptre to the corner blasting it to pieces and revealing two elves prepped up in spy gear.)

Wayne: Oh, frostbite.

Lanny: Uh, Wayne? Should we run now?

Wayne: Yeah. Let's get out of here!

(The two elves tried to run, but Winterbolt used his sceptre to catch them in a magical lasso and bring them to him.)

Winterbolt: Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The Prep and Landing elves, Wayne and Lanny? What a surprise to see you here.

Lanny: Are we gonna die?

Winterbolt: Actually, I'm glad you two came. You have saved me the time to send a message to all those heroes of my oncomming invasion. And since you're here, you'll get a special presentation and watch as I create my army of Christmas hating villains! Come forth Burgermeister Meisterburger, Kubla Kraus, North Wind, the Mouse King, Professor Hinkle, Krad, the Mailman, Stormella, The Grinch, Jack Frost, Aeon the Terrible, The Toy Taker, Oogie Boogie, Robot Santa, and countless others! BEHOLD, MY OWN ARMY OF CHRISTMAS HATERS!

(Wayne and Lanny watched as Winterbolt summoned dozens of famous Christmas villains. Ever the ones that were reformed in known Christmas specials are in the evil army. Winterbolt turned back to the two elves and glared at them.)

Winterbolt: And as for you two, you shall be locked away as the perfect sign of my uprising.

(A large ice cell formed and Winterbolt blasted the elves into the cell locking them up. Winterbolt and the other villains laughed evilly as they prepared for their attack.)

* * *

(The Safe House was blooming with Christmas spirit. There were Christmas trees set up everywhere, wreaths being hung up on the walls, and all the cartoon characters were gathered around for dinners and singing karaoke Christmas songs on stage. But in one seperate chamber, there was only one citizen in the entire Safe House who was the most cheery out of all of them. A yellow sponge was hanging up his stockings with a starfish and a squirrel. The sponge and starfish were constantly singing Christmas songs while preparing for the holidays.)

Spongebob: _**Deck the halls with boughs of holly!**_

Patrick:_ **Fa la la la la la la la la la!**_

Spongebob: _**Tis the season to be jolly!**_

Patrick:_** Fa la la la la**_. . . .uh. . _.**la la la**_. . . . um. . . . . . .Hey Spongebob I forgot my line.

(Spongebob and Patrick laughed together. The squirrel helping them decorate chuckled a little herself watching the two be merry.)

Sandy: Golly Spongebob. Ya'll sure are getting into the holiday spirit.

Spongebob: Are you kidding? I LOVE CHRISTMAS!

Patrick: YEAH! Oh! When do we go trick-or-treating?

Spongebob: It's too bad Mr. Squidward didn't want to join us.

Sandy: Oh, never you mind that grump Spongebob. I'm sure he'll come around in time for the holidays. Remember when K'nuckles came around and helped us celebrate?

Spongebob: Oh, yeah! I heard he even saved the Safe House that other day!

Sandy: To be honest, he was the last person I'd ever expect to get into the Christmas spirit. He's been such a grump lately.

Patrick: Yeah. Hey Spongebob! Can we put the star on the tree?

Spongebob: Just a minute Pat.

(Spongebob walked over to the fireplace and picked up his pet snail, Gary.)

Gary: Meow?

Spongebob: Hey Gar-bear! You ready to put the star on the tree?

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Aw, I knew you'd be excited!

(Gary grabbed the star in his mouth and Spongebob picked him up. Sandy set up a ladder by their tree as Spongebob climbed it with his snail in hand.)

Spongebob: Alright Gary. Let's top it off nice and. . .

Mr. Krabs: HOLD IT!

(Mr. Krabs suddenly burst into the room. Spongebob fell right off the ladder falling flat on his back. Gary then fell on top of his face as the star went flying into the air.)

Spongebob: THE STAR!

Sandy: I got it!

(Sandy jumped high in the air and grabbed the star before it could shatter on the ground.)

Spongebob: Phew. Thanks Sandy. You're a life saver.

Sandy: Mr. Krabs! Why did you burst in here? Ya'll almost broke the star!

Mr. Krabs: But this is an emergency! This tree isn't complete yet!

Spongebob: What are you talking about Mr. Krabs? We got the lights. And the ornaments, garlands, tinsel, and candy canes are here.

Patrick: Candy canes? Oops.

Spongebob: All that's left is to put the star on the tree.

Mr. Krabs: Tell me boy. Is that star made of gold? Or silver?

Spongebob: Oh no Mr. Krabs. Me, Patrick, and Sandy made it all by ourselves out of ceramics and shining paper. I think it looks good, don't ya think?

Mr. Krabs: BALDERDASH! A Christmas tree isn't a Christmas tree without gold and silver on it! To see tree sparkling every morning with valuable treasures, why. . . .(sniff) it just makes me so merry.

(Mr. Krabs stood by the tree and started to sing.)

Mr. Krabs: _**Silver and gold. Silver and gold.**_

_**Everyone wishes for silver and gold.**_

_**How do you measure its worth**_

_**Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth.**_

_**Silver and gold. Silver and gold. **_

_**Means so much more when I see**_

_**Silver and gold decorations**_

_**On every Christmas tree!**_

(Spongebob and Patrick applauded Mr. Krabs' song when he was done.)

Patrick: Uh, what does it mean?

Mr. Krabs: It means that these darn things, lights, tinsel, garlands, they mean nothing! To me, a perfect Christmas tree is one that is teeming with valuable silver and gold! Gold and silver!

Sandy: Now Mr. Krabs. Our tree might not have all that fancy schmancy decor, but it still looks nice even without it.

Mr. Krabs: Bah! You don't know nothin'! I'm outta here and decoratin' me own tree! And it'll look better than that sad old excuse of a branch!

(Mr. Krabs walked right out of them room and slammed the door behind him.)

Patrick: Is our branch sad?

Spongebob: Naw Patrick. It just needs a little more love. Watch.

(Spongebob and Gary climb to the top of the tree and put the star on top. Once the tree is done, they all looked at it with delight.)

Patrick: Haha! Pretty.

Sandy: I dunno what Mr. Krabs' beef is. This tree looks just fine.

Spongebob: Yeah! Still, I wish Squidward were here to see this.

Patrick: HEY! I know! Let's go ask Squidward to join us in singing Christmas carols!

Spongebob: Patrick, you're a genius!

Patrick: I am?

Spongebob: C'mon buddy! Let's find Squidward.

(Spongebob and Patrick walked out of the room.)

* * *

(Down the halls, the group is greeted by many of the citizens of the Safe House. Frosty the Snowman along with his wife, Crystal and his kids Millie and Chilly were standing beside each other in a really cold room so they wouldn't melt. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer was flying around with all the other flying characters of the Society. And Aaron, the little drummer boy was entertaining the really small children in the house. Spongebob and Patrick soon arrived at a room where the door was closed.)

Patrick: Spongebob? The door is probably locked.

Spongebob: Don't worry Patrick. I'm well prepared.

(From his pockets, Spongebob whipped out a credit card and slid it down the door.)

Spongebob: There you go.

Patrick: Thanks Spongebob.

(But rather than opening it, Patrick broke the door down as it landed on Squidward while he was asleep.)

Patrick: Oops. Sorry Squidward.

Squidward: Sorry? SORRY? For the twenty-seventh time I have been tryin to have a relaxing Christmas morning! And twenty-seven times, you two burst in and disrupt my peace! How can I have a nice quiet Christmas when you two keep barging in?

Spongebob: Aw, but Squidward. Christmas is a time where all us friends can be together as a family.

Squidward: You an I are not related! And even if you are my kin, you would know the defination of the phrase "LEAVE ME ALONE"!

Spongebob: Oh, sounds like someones being a little Scrooge. You know what they say Squidward. . .

Squidward: It's gonna be another song, isn't it.

Spongebob: _**You better watch out. You better not cry.**_

_**You better not pout I'm telling you why.**_

_**Santa Claus is comming to TOOOOOOOOOWN!**_

Squidward: ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! Look! Why don't you see what your other friends are doing? Maybe THEY would like to celebrate with you!

Spongebob: Fantastic idea Squidward! And we know just the guy!

Patrick: Who?

Spongebob: You know exactly who Patrick ol' buddy! The greatest bestest friend since the day we first met him!

* * *

(Patrick and Spongebob come across a door and open it up. Inside the room is a burnette-haired boy wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, an orange jacket, and a blue bandana around his neck.)

Spongebob: NICK!

Nick: Spongebob! Patrick! What's up?

Patrick: Oh, I know! The ceiling is up! Did I get it right?

Spongebob: Hey Nick? Would you like to come with us so we can celebrate our own Christmas party? It'll be fun! We can make your own stocking, bake cookies for Santa, we can even sing Christmas carols all day long!

Nick: But Spongebob, you do all that already.

Spongebob: Yeah. I do don't I? In fact, I'll sing another right now!

(Patrick started humming some lyrics as Spongebob sang.)

Spongebob: _**Jingle bells! Jingle bells!**_

_**Jingling all the way!**_

_**Oh what fun it is to ride **_

_**In a one horse open sleigh! HEY!**_

_**Jingle bells. Jingle bells!**_

_**Jingling all the way!**_

_**Oh, what fun it is to ride **_

_**In a one horse open sleigh!**_

(Spongebob and Patrick laughed as they finished their song.)

Patrick: So will you join us?

Nick: Maybe later. Right now, I really should stay here. I'm exhausted.

Spongebob: Oh, tartar sauce. Maybe later this afternoon?

Nick: Sure. Whatever you say.

(Nick grabbed his cup of hot chocolated and drank from it. He then quickly spat it back out in disgust.)

Nick: UGH! IS THERE DIRT IN THIS?

(It was then that Nick heard some snickering. He turned to the door and saw his younger siblings Oliver and Angela laughing their heads off with their prank.)

Nick: YOU LITTLE IMPS! I AM SO GONNA DESTROY YOU!

(Oliver and Angela ran through the hallway as Nick gave chase. Eventually, Nick ran out of breath and collapsed on the ground watching his younger brother and sister escape.)

Nick: I'll. . . .get you. . . .eventually!

Sadie: Problems with those two?

(Nick got up from the ground and was greeted by his older sister, Sadie.)

Nick: Like you would not believe. So what's up with you?

Sadie: The Powerpuff Girls want me to help them with some more Christmas decorations. I dunno why they need my help. They can do these things faster than I can.

Nick: Well, Spongebob sort of asked me the same thing. But he does it every single day this month. It's getting kinda tiresome.

Sadie: Yeah. That guy looks like he's more in the Christmas spirit than anyone else. You wanna join me and my friends in "decking the halls" as they call it?

Nick: I think I'll pass. I really have to check on how things are running, make sure the Organization isn't up to their old tricks. But thanks anyway.

Sadie: Being the leader of the Society has its ups and downs, doesn't it.

Blossom: Sadie! Can you please help us with the lights? We're having a bit of trouble here!

Buttercup: Aw DARN IT! ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT!

Sadie: I'll see you around.

(When Sadie left to go help the girls, Nick continued walking to check on everyone in the Safe House. When he entered the den, he found his friends, Anthony and Wayne sitting on the couch watching TV with characters like Spiderman, Buster, and Charlee.)

Wayne: Yo, Nick! Come over here!

Nick: Hi Wayne and Anthony! What's up?

Anthony: We're just watching a few Christmas specials is all.

Nick: Sweet. What're ya watching?

Wayne: Fred Claus.

Nick: Alri-oh. Really?

Buster: There's nothing good on TV.

Nick: Alright. I think I'll just. . . .check on Frosty and his family, make sure he hasn't melted. Cuz, y'know how warm it is inside. Gotta go.

(Nick ran out of the room as fast as he can.)

Anthony: Eeesh. What's his deal?

Wayne: Yeah. It's not THAT bad.

Spiderman: Yeah. It's just. . . . .bad.

Charlee: Should we continue watching?

Buster: . . . . . . .Sure, go ahead.

(Nick walked along the many rooms of the Society seeing everybody having fun. He smiled as he saw that everyone was having a very merry Christmas. As he watched, another one of his friends walked up to him.)

Kristy: Hey Nick.

Nick: Kristy! How are you doing?

Kristy: I'm fine. Though I haven't seen you for days.

Nick: Yeah, sorry about that. I've been on patrol for days now trying to prevent any more attacks from the Organization. Have you heard when Kubla Kraus nearly took over? Or when the Grinch and Cindy Lou went missing after saving a bunch of kids from the Burgermeister? And yesterday when the Mailman disguised as Stormella tried to ruin Christmas all together? I can't rest if all these attacks keep up.

Kristy: It's okay. I understand. But nothing terrible has happened yet.

Nick: I guess. But how can we be sure they won't happen again?

Kristy: Nick. It's almost Christmas. You need to relax. Please? For me?

Nick: I don't know.

Kristy: Hey. Look above you.

(Nick looked up and saw mistletow hanging from up high. He blushed as Kristy smiled at him. They came close to each other ready to come in for a kiss. But suddenly. . .)

Jingle: Why don't you think they haven't come back yet?

Jangle: Aw, gee Magee. You think they're okay?

Magee: I don't know, I don't know! That's what I'm trying to find out!

(A group of elves walked past Nick and Kristy nervously. Among the group are Magee, Jingle, Jangle, Hermey, and Tinsel. The four elves crowded around Magee as she called into a walkie talkie in the form of a gingerbread man.)

Magee: Little Drummer Boy and Tree Skirt, this is Jingle Bell! Do you read?

Tinsel: Maybe something bad happened to them?

Hermey: That can't be good!

(Nick decided to break away from Kristys embrace and talk to the elves.)

Nick: What's wrong?

Magee: Nick! Oh, thank Wenceslas you're here! I sent Wayne and Lanny to investigate the Organizations latest plans. But they haven't replied back for hours! They should've responded by now!

Nick: Why don't I go see what's going on? I'll go get Spongebob and Patrick and see if they'll come. Sorry Kristy.

(Nick ran down the halls leaving Kristy by herself. Her heart sank as Nick left her.)

* * *

(But watching Nick come into action caught the attention of Winterbolt who was watching through his crystal ball.)

Winterbolt: So, the Ultimasword wielder has caught wind of my plans. Well I'm one step ahead of him!

(The ice king went into another room where two gigantic dragons roared murderously.)

Winterbolt: It is time to deliver my first message to those heroes! Unleash the most powerful blizzard they have ever seen!

(The Snow Dragons responded and roared so loud, that a huge blizzard started. Winterbolt laughed and went back to his throne room.)

Winterbolt: With my Snow Dragons summoning that storm and my army marching on its way, the Society will never expect the attack! I must not miss a second of this! I must go down there and witness the battle in person!

(The ice king went to his sleigh which was hitched to four intimidating snakes.)

Winterbolt: Ahahahahaha! Go forth my reinsnakes! We mustn't be late! Over the porch, and through the hall! Now slink away, slink away, SLINK AWAY ALL!

(Upon those words, the reinsnakes pulled the sleigh forward and flew up into the air.)

* * *

(The blizzard conjured up by the snow dragons was absolutely fierce. Every inch of the once barren wasteland was knee deep in snow. The blizzard also blew through the Safe House so hard, that the front door was frozen shut. And the power inside completely shut off. Everyone screamed in panic trying to find a light. Nick, who was running through the house used the glow from his Ultimasword to light the way.)

Nick: SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

Rudolph: Nick?

(Nick turned and saw a bright red glow in the distance. Rudolph lit the halls using his red nose.)

Rudolph: What happened? Every light in the Safe House went out!

Nick: It's that darn blizzard outside! It's shut down all of our power!

Rudolph: Do you think we can fix it?

Nick: I can't concentrate on two jobs at once. I have to go on a rescue mission really quick. But I can't do it without Spongebob and Patricks help.

Rudolph: Well maybe there's something I can do to help?

Nick: I don't know.

Sadie: NICK!

Nick: Huh?

(Nick siblings, Sadie, Oliver, and Angela came running up to him.)

Oliver: You better get over here quick! Our base is about to be under attack!

Nick: What?

Angela: We heard about it immediately after the power outage!

Nick: First the Prep and Landing elves go missing, then the power goes out, now this? Some Christmas this is becomming!

Sadie: Hurry! Everyone's expecting you!

(Nick ran with his siblings with Rudolph beside him. In a matter of seconds, they entered the emergency meeting room where Magee, Snow Miser, Heat Miser, Anthony, and Wayne were already sitting across a round table.)

Angela: Alright guys! He's here! We can get down to buisness!

Magee: Good! As most of you know, we had sent Wayne and Lanny, a.k.a. Little Drummer Boy and Tree Skirt have gone missing recently.

Wayne: Um, I'm right here.

Magee: Not you Ultimawarrior Wayne! Ugh, I hate it when two people have the same names. Anyway, as you all know, said operatives were sent on a reconaissance mission to a certain villain who may be the cause of all these Christmas-related attacks. You may know this man as the notorious, Winterbolt.

Oliver: I know him! Isn't he from that Rudolph and Frosty crossover movie?

Angela: Quiet.

Magee: As I was saying, Wayne and Lanny were sent to Winterbolts castle to figure out his next move. And that was the last we ever saw of them. We could only assume the worst that Winterbolt has them held prisoner. And we can also assume that he is responsible for the blizzard outside.

Snow Miser: Ah-HA! I told you I had nothing to do with it Hothead!

Heat Miser: You think you're so smart! Well why don't you. . .

Magee: GUYS! Get it together! We have a serious situation! The occuring blizzard had shut off all power. Now Winterbolt and an entire army of villains are marching their way down to attack us.

Anthony: Well why don't we do something about it?

Magee: The blizzard has us completely snowed in. We're trapped inside our own hideout while the Organization is charging toward us!

(Magee fell back on her chair feeling stressed.)

Magee: So. . .Nick? Any suggestions?

(All heads turned to Nick as though expecting him to come up with something.)

Nick: Well. . . .what if Heat Miser. . . .went up through the chimney and melted the snow blocking the door? Then we can prep up our own army to go against Winterbolt?

Snow Miser: Good luck trying to get this Hothead even halfway through. Maybe if he lost a little more weight, then it would be possible.

Heat Miser: I could go up that chimney any time I wanted to Frost Face! Watch!

(Heat Miser rose up from his chair and walked over to a chimney. He climbed up, and almost immediately became stuck.)

Snow Miser: I told you he wouldn't get through.

Sadie: Does anyone else have any other ideas?

Heat Miser: WAIT! I'm almost there. . . .and. . . . . .OKAY! I'M OUTSIDE!

Nick: GREAT JOB HEAT MISER! NOW JUST MELT THE SNOW OUT FRONT BEFORE THE ORGANIZATION ARRIVES!

Anthony: Now would be the time to prep up our army.

Oliver: And rescue Wayne and Lanny.

Wayne: That's okay. I don't need rescuing.

Angela: We were talking about. . .never mind!

Nick: QUICK! Everyone spread out and alert everybody in the Safe House! Expect a big battle to come on!

(The heroes responded and ran out of the room instantly.)

* * *

(Word got around very quickly. Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman, The Powerpuff Girls, The Incredibles, and many other heroes were gathered by the front door preparing for a huge fight. Olive and Martini stood by Sophianna, Paul, Dart, Charlee, and Buster who were hiding carefully, safe in their rooms. Aaron and his animals Baba, Samson, and Joshua also stayed secluded from the battle to stood in front of the group with Rudolph right next to him.)

Nick: Spongebob. Where are you?

Rudolph: They'll show up. Don't you worry.

Frosty: Yeah. I bet Spongebob's just running a little late is all.

Nick: Thanks Frosty. Wait! FROSTY? What are you doing? If you stay out here any longer, you're gonna melt!

Frosty: Don't worry. I hear it's nice and cool outside. I'll be just fine.

Nick: But, there's gonna be huge battle going on outside. It's gonna be dangerous.

(Suddenly, the Heat Miser opened the doors to the Safe House. Outside, the pathway through the thick snow was melted down well enough for the heroes to walk through. Although the blizzard still kept on going.)

Heat Miser: I saw them! They're on their way here!

Nick: Then there's not a moment to lose. Everyone, charge!

(The heroes ran outside in the cold snow expecting to find the Organization in front of them. Unfortunately, the blizzard obscured their vision and they couldn't see anybody.)

Nick: Stay on your guard everyone. The Organization is here, I know it.

(Nick suddenly saw Rudolphs nose glowing and Frosty standing next to him.)

Nick: You guys! Get back in! It's too dangerous!

Rudolph: Don't worry Nick. We've face tougher challenges than this.

Frosty: We can't just leave you like this. We've gotta stick together.

Jack Frost: Hey Frosty!

(The snowman turned and saw his old friend, Jack Frost walking up to him.)

Frosty: Hey there Jack Frost. Are you here to help Nick with the battle too?

Jack Frost: Oh, I'm here to help him alright. Help him to get rid of you two!

Rudolph: Huh? I don't understand.

Nick: Wait a minute.

(Jack Frost raised his hands and blew a violent wind at Rudolph and Frosty nearly blowing them away. Nick reacted quickly and smacked Jack Frost with the broad side of his sword.)

Frosty: I wonder what his problem was.

Nick: That's not the real Jack Frost! It's one of the Organizations evil duplicates of reformed villains!

Rudolph: Reformed villains? Then that means, up there is. . . .

(The group covered their ears when they heard an ear-piercing shriek sound off. In the sky, Aeon the monster bird swooped down on Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty nearly hitting them. As Aeon flew away, Sadies Ultimawhip grabbed his leg and the bird was thrown clear across the battlefield. Sadie ran up to Nick.)

Sadie: Nick! Are you alright?

Nick: Just fine! Where are the Organization?

Anthony: Look! Over there!

(Nick looked into the blizzard again and saw a small army of soldier marching to them. But that army soon soon became bigger and bigger as they went through the blizzard. And within the army, Burgermeister commanded his soldiers to charge along with many of the other villains Winterbolt sent.)

Burgermeister: THERE THEY ARE! FORWARD, MARCH!

(The Burgermeisters soldiers ran forth after the heroes.)

Angela: We're not going down without a fight!

(Oliver and Angela brought out their Ultimabows and fired their light arrows at the marching mass of soldiers. The arrows knocked a great deal of them down, but others kept on marching. Every hero in the snow covered battlefield charged in their fight to save Christmas.)

Nick: Rudolph! If you really want to help, light your nose through the blizzard so we can see the attacking enemies. Frosty, anyone who is defenseless, get them safely back into the afe House.

Frosty: You can count on me Nick!

(Rudolph flew into the air and shone his red nose on all the villains so everyone could see where they are. Frosty looked around for any innocents who accidentally wandered into the fight unarmed. Frosty eventually found his old friend, Karen lost in the freezing field and ran up to her.)

Frosty: Karen! What are you doing here?

Karen: I went out looking for you Frosty. Then all this happened. I'm really scared.

Frosty: Hop on my shoulders. I'll take you back inside where it's safe.

(Karen climbed on Frostys back, and he slid down to the Safe House on his belly. Being that he was made of snow, Frosty was the fastest belly whopper in the world. As soon as they were at the Safe House, Karen ran back inside. Frosty went uphill to find more people in danger. He spotted Rudolphs friend, Yukon Cornelius fending himself off from Kubla Kraus riding on his mechanical horse, Klangstomper.)

Yukon: HA-HAAAA! You can never keep up with me!

Kubla: We shall soon see about that you pompous being! ON KLANGSTOMPER!

(Kubla charged after Yukon again, and just barely missed him. Frosty ran up to Yukon worried.)

Frosty: Hey buddy. Aren't you worried that he'll try and get you?

Yukon: Worried? Who's worried? If you ask me, HE should be the one who's worried! And you'll see why in three. . .two. . .one!

(As Kubla charged again, something picked him up. When Kubla looked around, he came face to face with the Abominable Snow Monster.)

Kubla: GAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?

Yukon: HAHAHAHAHA! Great job Bumble! Now let him have it!

(The Bumble obeyed an threw the Cossack King into his army of Ka-Nights knocking them over.)

Frosty: Well, looks like you have things covered pretty well Yukon.

(Knowing Yukon can take care of himself with Bumble by his side, Frosty walked off to search for more innocent people in danger. But while he was searching, the Mailman ran up in front of him.)

Mailman: YOU'RE MINE FAT MAN!

(The mailman jumped to grab Frostys hat. But he only suceeded in missing and falling in the snow. Frosty ran back to Nick. But the Mailman was still behind him. Rudolph was having problems as well. While he was lighting the battlefield with his red nose, The North Wind felw up a blasted the reindeer with a powerful gust of wind. Rudolph was blown down to the ground and the battlefield became dark again. Nick, who swatted the Mouse King away ran over to Rudolphs aid.)

Nick: Are you okay?

Rudolph: Yeah. I think so.

(As Nick helped the reindeer up, Frosty ran over to him with the Mailman still chasing.)

Mailman: Without that hat, you'll be nothing but a regular old snowman! And the children will never play with you again! Christmas will be ruined this time!

Nick: Not if I have anything to say about it!

(Nick warned the Mailman to back off by blinding him with the glow from his sword.)

Mailman: YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

(The Mailman sent another wave of soldiers and Ka-Nights after Nick. The Ultimawarrior was able to fend off the many enemies while Rudolph and Frosty stayed behind him. Watching the battle from above, Winterbolt rode his sleigh observing his progress. As he looked down some more, he could see Nick fight off the many soldiers that were surrounding him.)

Winterbolt: Ah-ha! There he is! The Ultimasword wielder! And what's this? Rudolph the reindeer and Frosty the snowman? The very two beings who thwarted me in the past. How prefect! Now I can do away with Nick and exact my revenge on the very two who ruined everything for me!

(Bringing out his ice sceptre, Winterbolt made the chant for him to cast his spell.)

Winterbolt: This brave warrior and his impudent friends, shall meet a cold and untimely end!

(Winterbolt aimed his staff set to destroy Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty. But right before he could fire the shot, a rogue gunshot hit his sleigh knocking him off balance. The icy blast fired from the scpetre and hit Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty on contact. They both disappeared.)

Winterbolt: Bah! Idiots! Ah well. Nick and his friends are destroyed anyway. Which means this battle is as good as won! HAHAHAHAHA!

(Of course, how little Winterbolt knows of what really happened to them.)

* * *

(After being hit by Winterbolts spell, Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty ended up in the middle an ice covered desert.)

Nick: Wait! What just happened?

Rudolph: I don't know. But it felt so cold.

Frosty: Where is everybody?

(The gang looked around, but nobody was here. It's just a vast desert of ice and snow. A blizzard was blowing here as well.)

Nick: Great. Of all the days I forget to bring my coat. My dad warned me, but I wouldn't listen.

(Nick realized what he said, and felt a twinge of depression running through his mind.)

Frosty: Hey Nick. Is something the matter?

Nick: I just realized, this would be the first Christmas I would be celebrating without my parents. I know we just recently got zapped into this wasteland by someone, but. . .right now that's just all I can think of.

Rudolph: You were really close to your parents on Christmas, weren't you.

Nick Like you would not believe. My dad being the mayor always decorated the entire town in Christmas decorations. He'd always turn to me for advice. And my mom would ALWAYS take a day off from work just to spend time with us. She would bake cookies and gingerbread houses all day everyday. And every Christmas eve, they'd let us open at least one present before we go to bed. Without them, well. . . . . .I'm not sure if I'll have a merry Christmas.

Rudolph: Don't say that Nick. Everyone should have a merry Christmas. Your parents might be gone, but now you can celebrate with us. Because, in a way, we are all kind of like family.

Frosty: Rudolph's right. And besides, you still have you other sibling to celebrate with. You couldn't possibly think about celebrating Christmas without Sadie, Oliver, and Angela. And they couldn't think of celebrating Christmas without you either.

(Nick smiled as the two cheered him up.)

Rudolph: You see? With all of us together, everyone will have a merry Christmas no matter what.

Nick: Thanks you guys. Sorry I got lost in that train of thought there.

Frosty: No problem. We knew you needed our help.

Nick: And you were right. And now, I need your help so we can get back to the Safe House and stop this invasion before it's to late.

Rudolph: Hold on. Did you hear that?

Nick: Hear what?

(Rudolph listened carefully. But all Nick and Frosty could hear was the blowing of the cold wind.)

Rudolph: Hang on. I'll be right back.

(Rudolphs nose started to glow and he flew off into the blizzard. After a few seconds, Rudolph came back again and told them what he saw.)

Nick: What did you find?

Rudolph: Well, I'm not sure. but I thought I saw a large castle out in the distance. And I could've sworn I heard cries for help coming from inside.

Nick: Castle? Hmm. . . . .Winterbolt! That must be Winterbolts castle you saw. And those cries for help, that might have been the Prep and Landing elves that went missing!

Frosty: I also bet it was Winterbolt who blasted us here.

Nick: Rudolph! Can you light the way and take us to that castle?

Rudolph: Anything you say Nick.

Frosty: But what about everyone at the Safe House? Will they be okay?

Nick: They'll be alright. Although, just to be safe, I better tell someone where we are so they don't lose hope.

(Nick brought a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number on it.)

* * *

(Many of the Burgermeisters soldiers were blasted away by the many heroes at the Safe House. Fry, Leela, and Bender were plowin their way through all the soldiers that stood in their way. (actually, Leela was doing all the work) Suddenly, way up in the sky came the Robot Santa Claus.)

Robot Santa: FRY, LEELA, AND BENDER! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE SOCIETY HAS BEEN VERY, VERY NAUGHTY! IT'S TIME TO BEAT YOU A BLACK AND BLUE CHRISTMAS!

(The Futurama gang ran for their lives as Robot Santa threw ornament grenades at them. But as he was flying around, a bomb came flying in his direction. Wayne watched from above as one of his Ultimabombs struck Robot Santa bringing his sleigh down.)

Wayne: YEAH! How do you like that?

(As Wayne ran off to bomb more enemies, Heat and Snow Miser were both battling the North Wind who conjured up a large tornado to destroy them.)

North Wind: Once you two are out of the picture, Christmas is as good as mine!

Heat Miser: That's what you think Hot Shot!

Snow Miser: Amen to that my flaming friend!

(The Miser Brothers unleashed a stream of fire and ice at the North Winds tornado. Unfortunately, Stormella intervened by creating an ice wall to block the two attacks. The tornado then broke through and sucked the Miser Brothers inside.)

North Wind: NOW I HAVE YOU!

Sadie: Not for long!

(Sadies whip suddenly stretched into the swirling vortex and grabbed the Miser Brothers bringing them to safety.)

North Wind: HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

(The North Wind directed his tornado after Sadie. But suddenly, a powerful laser shot forth and struck North Wind blasting him far away. Spongebob arrived with Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.)

Spongebob: You alright?

Sadie: Where were you? Nick had been looking everywhere for you!

Patrick: Yeah sorry. I really had to go to the bathroom.

Spongebob: And I got us accidentally lost in some alternate dimension where we had to fight off dinosaurs to survive but then Sandy got abducted by a tribe of evil wombats that evolved over the years that humans were wiped out from earth so Squidward had to build a giant war machine for us to charge into the wombats lair and save Sandy before they could sacrifice her to the Soviet gods which ended up in me opening a portal that got us back home but when we heard the noise outside, we grabbed our weapons to see what was going on.

(Sadie just stood there blankly as Spongebob told his story.)

Spongebob: You know, the usual.

Sandy: We're not too late, are we?

Sadie: Not really. We've actually just began. But please join in.

Mr. Krabs: Very well! Off we go Mr. Squidward!

Squidward: Uh, Mr. Krabs. I don't think-YAAAAAAAAAH!

(Squidward screamed as Patrick picked him up and threw him head first at Krad. His Selves came running at the others armed with pickaxes.)

Sandy: Let's get 'em!

Spongebob: Right!

(Spongebob raised his Ultimastaff high in the air scaring the Selves away with his fire spells. The Selves that kept on coming were instantly pummeled by Sandy wearing her Ultimagauntlets. When Krad and his Selves were dispatched, the Brugermeister glared at them angrily.)

Burgermeister: Ultimawarriors! GUARDS! DESTROY THEM!

(The guards raised their guns on them and fired. But Patrick was able to protect his friends using the Ultimashield which deflected the gunshots with little effort. Mr. Krabs ran in and ripped a hole into another dimension using the Ultimaclaws. Burgermeisters guards were immediately sucked into the hole before it closed up leaving Burgermeister vulnerable.)

Sandy: So what now ya pot-bellied sidewinder?

Burgermeister: You will pay for this! You may have thwarted my guards, but there are still hundreds left for you to defeat! You cannot possibly. . .

(Before Burgermeister could finish, Squidward snuck up behind him and knocked him on the head with the Ultimace taking him down.)

Squidward: Overblown windbag.

Spongebob: Woohoo! Nice one Squidward!

Patrick: What did he do?

Sadie: We're not done yet. There's still a ton of bad guys left to. . .

(Just then, Sadies phone rang.)

Sadie: Ugh. Does it have to be in the middle of a battle?

(She picked up the phone and talked into it.)

Sadie: What?

Nick: Sadie! It's me, Nick!

Sadie: Nick? Where are you?

Nick: It's a long story. Winterbolt somehow teleported me to this arctic wasteland. Rudolph and Frosty are here with me too. Say hi guys.

Rudolph and Frosty: Hi Sadie!

Sadie: Nick, get back here! We're fighting a battle! Now teleport back!

Nick: Sadie, let me finish. We're headed toward Winterbolts castle to rescue the Prep and Landing elves while he isn't here. This may be the only chance we'll get to rescue them. So please keep the armies occupied until we return. And make sure Winterbolt doesn't find out we're alive!

Sadie: If you're sure this will work. Alright. But hurry up.

(Sadie hung up and Spongebob walked up to her.)

Spongebob: Who was that?

Sadie: It was Nick. He. . .

Spongebob: NICK?

Sadie: Shhh! Spongebob, you have to be quiet. All the villains think that Nick is dead. If they find out he is still alive, they'll come running after him. You have to keep this secret, okay?

Spongebob: Sure. Alright.

(Spongebob ran back into the battle and so did Sadie. After whipping her way through hundreds of Ka-Nights, she ran into Oogie Boogie who seemed to be fighting Jack Skellington and Anthony with a large rapier.)

Oogie Boogie: Dance you heroes! Dance! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: We can't keep this up for long!

Anthony: Then allow me to end it.

(Anthony twirled the Ultimaspear around and successfully jabbed Oogie in the stomach. Bug fell out of the open hole as Oooge Boogie deflated into an empty sack. Sadie looked onwards and saw that even more soldiers were marching toward them.)

Sadie: Nick. Hurry up.

* * *

(Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty looked up at the massive ice castle they have to enter.)

Frosty: How are we gonna get inside that thing?

Nick: We'll telport inside, that's how. Everyone stay close to me.

(Rudolph and Frosty stayed close to Nick who raised his sword high in the air. A bright light engulfed them. And the next thing they knew, they were inside the castle.)

Rudolph: We made it.

Nick: Wait a minute.

(They were in the castle alright. Unfortunately, they were in the room where the snow dragons were. They contantly roared summoning the blizzard that now blew through the battlefield at the Safe House. Fortunately, they were right behind the snow dragons, so they don't see them.)

Nick: Okay. Everyone be very quiet so we don't draw their attention.

(Unfortunately, one of the snow dragons giant tails hit Rudolph bringing their attention. The two dragons roared at the heroes and blew a furious blizzard upon them.)

Nick: QUICK! BEHIND ME!

(Nick put up a powerful barrier around himself and his friends. When that blizzard subsided, Nick saw his chance and raised his sword high in the air. He then slammed it into the icy ground causing it to crack.)

Nick: FROSTY! GET ON RUDOLPH QUICK!

Frosty: But what about you?

Nick: JUST DO IT!

(Frosty did as Nick asked and climbed on Rudolphs back. And not a moment to soon, because the icy ground beneath them broke apart into an endless pit. The snow dragons fell down the bottomless chasm as did Nick. But Rudolph and Frosty were safe in the air. They watched as Nick plummeted down into nothingness.)

Rudolph and Frosty: NICK!

Nick: Up here!

(They looked up and saw that Nick was standing next to a doorway just inches from the pit.)

Rudolph: Nick! You're okay!

Frosty: You really had us going there for a minute. We thought you were long gone.

Nick: Nah. I just teleported back up here before I could fall to my doom.

Frosty: Now we can continue finding those poor elves.

Nick: Yeah. But we may have a problem. Winterbolt used these snow dragons to call forth that blizzard that shut off all power to the Safe House. With those snow dragons gone, the blizzard will have subsided now. Let's hope Winterbolt is none the wiser about this.

* * *

(Back at the battlefield, as Winterbolt was observing the battle, he noticed that the blizzard he had summoned mysteriously died down.)

Winterbolt: Hmm. That's strange.

(Upon nearly getting hit by one of Waynes Ultimabombs, Winterbolt fumed.)

Winterbolt: That does it! Down my reinsnakes! We shall take matters into our own hands!

(Winterbolts sleigh flew down to the ground and he greeted all the fighting heroes.)

Winterbolt: Now, which one of you threw that bomb?

Wayne: That would be me sucka!

(Wayne did not have time to react as Winterbolt blasted him with his ice sceptre.)

Winterbolt: Destruction to you all!

* * *

(Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty traversed the hall even further until they found a very strange room.)

Rudolph: Do you think maybe they're in here?

Nick: I hope so. Rudolph. Shine your nose.

(Rudolphs nose started to glow lighting the inside of the room. All they could see was a small fireplace and a lone chair in front of it. But over on the chair were the two elves, Wayne and Lanny who were gagged and tied to the chair.)

Frosty: There they are!

Rudolph: Hang on you two!

(Nick ran up to the elves and brought out his sword withwhich to cut them free.)

Frosty: Don't worry you guys. We're out of here.

(Wayne and Lanny tried to scream through the gags, but their words only came out as grumbles.)

Nick: We better the remove the gags so we know what they're saying.

(Nick removed the gags from their mouths, and instantly they started to yell.)

Lanny: GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!

Wayne: IT'S A TRAP!

Nick: Huh?

(Throughout the room, loud deafening organ music played nearly shaking the entire room like an earthquake.)

Rudolph: What's happening?

(An ominous green light shone at the dark end of the room showing off the giant organ villain.)

Nick: FORTE!

Forte: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nick the Ultimasword Wielder! So nice of you and your friends to attend my little recital.

Nick: Well bad news for you! We're not sticking around. We're just going to grab our friends and go!

Forte: You dare turn down an invite to one of MY showings?

Frosty: If it's alright with you, we would like to be there some other time maybe?

Forte: Oh, but I insist you stay.

Rudolph: We're not sticking around! We're leaving and you can't stop us!

Forte: That's what you think!

(Forte simply played a few keys on the organ conjuring magical green sheet music to grab Rudolph and Frosty.)

Nick: Rudolph! Frosty!

Wayne: Stand aside kid. We've got this!

(Wayne and Lanny walked up to Forte and grabbed ornaments from their pockets. They bit the pins out of them like grenades and threw them at the musical villain. The ornaments exploded blinding Forte causing him to release his grip on Rudolph and Frosty.)

Nick: QUICK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

(Nick, Rudolph, Frosty, Wayne, and Lanny ran for their lives while Forte was distracted.)

Forte: NOBODY WALKS OUT ON ME! NOBODY! I WILL BRING YOU BACK!

(Forte played another piercing note on the organ and caused the entire castle to shake again. Nick and his party couldn't even stand up as the ground shook beneath them.)

Frosty: Oh no. Not another earthquake.

(An icicle fell on the ground nearly impaling the group. When they looked up, hundreds of the icicles were falling down on top of them.)

Nick: Everyone by me!

(Nick surrounded everyone in another forcefield protecting them from the falling icicles. When they were gone, the magical sheet music zoomed after them again.)

Rudolph: Forte is after us!

Nick: Not for long!

(Nick sprang forward and slammed his sword on the music. When he hit it, the music seemed to go away. But another wave sprang forward and struck Nicks stomach. As Nick fell to the ground, the music also knocked Frostys hat off his head. Now, Frosty was a lifeless snowman.)

Rudolph: Oh no! Frostys hat it gone!

Lanny: Where did it go?

Wayne: There it is!

(The elves saw Frostys hat swiftly being carried off by the magical music.)

Wayne: We'll get it back!

(The elves shoes suddenly turned into ice skates and they zoomed after the hat. The loud music shook the castle again causing it to slowly crumble. But while they were chasing after the hat, Wayne and Lanny never saw the sheet music fly into them and slam them against the wall. They could now only watch as the hat got away.)

Wayne: Frostbite! We lost it!

(Wayne and Lanny struggled to get up. When they looked down in the hallways the hat was going, they could've sworn they saw a burst of blue flames ignite the place.)

Lanny: Roasting chesnuts. What the heck was that?

Wayne: I don't know. But I think we're about to find out.

* * *

(Nick was still delfecting the blasts of music Forte unleashed. Rudolph tried to back the music away with his red glowing nose while he stood next to the lifeless snowman.)

Nick: What's thaking Wayne and Lanny so long?

Rudolph: I don't know! They gotta get back soon! We can't leave the castle without them or Frostys hat!

(Eventually, the music overpowered Nick and Rudolph carrying them and the snowman back into the room where Forte was playing his song.)

Forte: So nice of you to return!

Rudolph: LET US GO!

Forte: I don't think so! You better enjoy this show! Because, it will be the last noise you'll ever hear!

(Forte was about to play another note to shake the castle again. But suddenly, a white streak zoomed by and severed his keyboard making him unable to speak or play music. Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty were freed from Fortes control. Forte looked around for the source of his powers being destroyed. The last thing he saw was a massive blue fireball which exploded on impact when it hit his face. Pipes and keys were blown all around the room. Whe the pipe organ was destroyed, Nick and Rudolph seemed at ease.)

Rudolph: Whew. We're still alive. But who saved us?

Nick: I think I have a pretty good idea.

Marlon: Hey! Did you drop this?

(Walking up to Nick and Rudolph came two familiar people. Nicks old rival, Marlon, and Marlons younger sister, Shannon. In Marlons hands, he held something very familiar.)

Rudolph: Frostys hat!

(Marlon threw the hat back to Nick.)

Rudolph: We better put the hat back onb him quick!

(Nick placed the hat on top of Frostys head and he slowly came back to life.)

Frosty: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Rudolph: Frosty! You're alright!

(As Frosty and Rudolph celebrated, Nick turned back to Marlon and Shannon who both sneered at him.)

Marlon: What do you want Dork King?

Nick: Yeah. Good to see you again too.

(Marlon motioned for Nick to back off by flashing his blue flame sword. And Shannon gripped her Ultimascythe tightly.)

Nick: So why did you help me?

Marlon: We didn't do it for you Dork King! We did it so we could piss off the Organization even further!

Nick: But how did you find that hat?

Shannon: These two guys were chasing after it.

(Wayne and Lanny appeared from behind Shannon and walked back to the group.)

Rudolph: Wayne! Lanny! You're back!

Nick: So, thanks for helping me you guys. Even if you didn't mean it.

Shannon: Whatever.

Marlon: Come on Shannon. Let's go.

Nick: Wait! Where are you going?

Marlon: None of your buisness! That's where!

(Marlon conjured up a portal for he and his sister to travel through.)

Nick: Wait!

Marlon: WHAT?

Nick: . . . . . . .Merry Christmas.

(Marlon scoffed as he and Shannon walked through the portal and it disappeared.)

Wayne: Well isn't he just a stocking hung with care.

Lanny: More like coal.

Nick: Marlon's not so bad. I mean, I don't think he is.

Frosty: Well we've got one swell adventure to tell our friends when we get back to the Safe House.

Nick: The Safe House. GAH! THE BATTLE! EVERYONE HUDDLE UP QUICK!

(Everybody stood beside Nick as he prepped everyone up to teleport out of the ice castle.)

* * *

(Danny Phantom nearly froze to death as Winterbolt blasted him with his ice sceptre.)

Winterbolt: Foolish ghost boy! You couldn't defeat me! What made you think any of the others would have?

(Danny looked across the snow covered battlefield to see the Powerpuff Girls, Jenny Wakeman, the Incredibles, the Miser Brothers, Yukon Cornelius, the Bumble, and other heroes all down and nearly frozen.)

Winterbolt: Keep fighting my friends! Our victory is assured!

(All the villains ran forth and were now putting up an impressive fight. Jack Skellington was caught offguard as the Mouse King crawled all over his body. He even pulled his skull off and threw it into the snow. The headless Jack was digging endlessly through the snow trying to find his head. The twins, Oliver and Angela ran into the Mouse King and aimed their bows at him.)

Oliver: Freeze Mouse King! You're not going anywhere!

(the Mouse King didn't even need to move a muscle as Jack Frost blew a cold wind at them blowing them far back. Before they could get up, Stormella conjured up an ice cage around them trapping them inside.)

Angela: Like these things can hold us!

Stormella: They aren't trying to hold you.

(Stormella pointed upwards for thew twins to see a massive snowball rolling down to them. The twins were buried deep in the snow as Jack Frost laughed.)

Jack Frost: HAHAHAHAHAHA! STRIKE!

(Sandy ran over to dig the kids out and saw that they were shivering.)

Sandy: Ya'll alright?

Angela: N-n-n-no were not alr-r-r-right! W-we're f-f-freezing! ATCHOO!

Oliver: Aw, great. Now we have a cold.

Sandy: Don't you worry little critters. I'll teach them!

(Sandy jumped into the fight Ultimagauntlets at the ready. Kubla Kraus saw her and motioned for his Ka-Nights to attack the squirrel. While Sandy pummeled her way through the Ka-Nights, Anthony was fighting the Grinch who was continually dodging all of his jabs. Soon, the Grinch got behind Anthony and climbed on his back. As Anthony tried to shake the Grinch off of him, Wayne saw his friend in trouble and took out one of his Ultimabombs.)

Wayne: Hang on man! I'll save you!

(Wayne threw the bomb at the Grinch. Unfortunately, he jumped off Anthonys back, and the bomb hit him instead. Anthony was now frozen in a block of ice with only his head being free.)

Anthony: Wayne! I am going to kill you!

Wayne: Don't be mad! I'll get you out!

(Wayne ran over to help his friend. But the Mailman got in his way. He drove his mailtruck over to the Ultimawarrior attempting to run him over.)

Wayne: HEY MAN! CUT IT OUT!

Mailman: Not until you are dead!

(The mailman kept trying to run over Wayne. While that was going on, Spongebob and Patrick were hiding safe behind a rock while the Toy Takers blimp flew around with giant lights searching for heroes for the villains to destroy.)

Patrick: We're losing Spongebob! What are we gonna do?

Spongebob: Don't lose confidence Pat! We can do this! So long as Squidward and Mr. Krabs are still up and running.

(But as they looked out of their hiding spot, Mr. Krabs and Squidward were being thrown around like ragdolls by Aeon the Terrible. As he was throwing them around, Aeon lifted the rock that Spongebob and Patrick were hiding behind.)

Spongebob: Um, okay. New plan. RUN!

(Spongebob and Patrick ran for their lives. But Professor Hinkle threw eggs at their faces making them fall.)

Prof. Hinkle: Aw. Aren't we a little bit clumsy. HAHAHAHA!

(Sadie saw Spongebob and Patrick in grave danger as Professor Hinkle and Aeon surround them.)

Sadie: Hang on guys! I'm comming!

(Sadie ran over to assist the two. But Krad and his army of Selves blocked the way.)

Krad: Going somewhere girl?

Sadie: MOVE IT!

(Sadie was now fighting for her life as the Selves advanced on her. But the more she whipped away, the more that kept comming after her. Winterbolt watched all the chaos unfold and laughed triumphantly.)

Winterbolt: I have won! Soon, all Ultimawarriors will be terminated and the Society will surely crumble!

Nick: GUESS AGAIN WHITEBEARD!

Winterbolt: WHAT?

(Every villain and hero stopped fighting for a minute and saw Nick leap through a portal to slice Winterbolt in half. The ice king evaded the attack however and glared in disbelief.)

Winterbolt: WHAT? BUT HOW?

Nick: Let's just say, we paid a little visit to your house.

(Rudolph, Frosty, and the Prep and Landing elves stepped out of the portal as well and faced the ice villain. Winterbolt seethed as he saw his army had paused their attack.)

Winterbolt: WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING AROUND FOR? ATTACK!

(The fight continued on as Winterbolt and Nick stared each other down.)

Winterbolt: This time, I will make sure I get it right!

Nick: You'll have to catch me first!

(Nick ran off behind the Safe House as Winterbolt fired a magic blast at him. Nick deflected the attack with his sword and kept on running.)

Winterbolt: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

(Winterbolt finally gave chase after Nick. Rudolph and Frosty were gonna follow until something in the sky caught their attention. Not just them, but the heroes and villains too.)

Rudolph: Frosty! Is that. . .

Frosty: Yep! I believe it is!

Santa: HO HO HO!

(Santa Claus rode down into the battlefield with all eight reindeer in tow.)

Spongebob: SANTA! He's arrived!

Squidward: Wait a minute. If that's Santa Claus, then who is that?

(Suddenly, from up in the sky, another sleigh rose down and another Santa Claus was riding it.)

Heat Miser: Two Santas?

Snow Miser: That's not all of them! Look!

(Another sleigh rode down. And then another and another. Each driven by eight reindeer all being driven by the same man.)

Wayne: Roasting chestnuts! How many Santas are there?

* * *

(Nick had led Winterbolt over to the frozen lake and blasted the ice wizard with a shower of shining orbs. But Winterbolt cancelled out the attack quickly by blasting them away with his magic.)

Winterbolt: ENOUGH!

(Winterbolt fired another icy blast aimed below Nick feet. The Utlimasword wielder fell to the ground but got back up again.)

Nick: Looks like you've caught me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!

Winterbolt: I like your spirit boy. Too bad I have to freeze it!

Nick: Bring it on! When I'm through with you, you'll be the one with a red nose!

(Winterbolt attacked first by launching another icy blast at the Ultimasword wielder. Nick put a barrier around himself protecting him from the blast. Nick retaliated by aiming his sword sideways and firing a laser from it. The laser hit its target. But Winterbolt was nowhere to be seen.)

Nick: Looks like I won.

Winterbolt: I think not boy!

(Nick turned around and saw that he was right behind him. He barely had enough time to dodge as the wizard cast more of his spells. Nick raised his sword high ready for another attack.)

Nick: You can't win! I know your weakness. Once that sceptre of your is broken, you will be too!

(Nick gripped his sword tightly and charged at him.)

Winterbolt: Fool.

(Winterbolts staff started to glow a bright blue color. When Nick slammed the Ultimasword on it, he was blasted far back. He sword was slightly covered in bits of ice, but the ice sceptre remained unharmed.)

Nick: But how?

Winterbolt: HAHAHAHAHA! I'm not an idiot Nick! I learned from last time! My staff may be my one weakness. But so long as my magic burns brightly, you will never even get close!

Nick: That's what you think!

(Nick charged after Winterbolt again. But suddenly, his four reinsnakes got in the way and eyed hungrily at him.)

Winterbolt: Sic him!

(The first snake charged, but Nick brought up a barrier in time. He raised the Ultimasword high to slice at the snakes, but one wrapped around his leg.)

Nick: Hey! Get off!

(Nick was able to swat the snake off his leg, but two more flew straight into him wrapping around his entire body. Winterbolt laughed as his snakes attacked. Nick was able to smack the snakes with his sword to make them get off, but to no avail. As the other two snakes flew after him, Nicks sword started to glow intensely. The bright flash consumed Nick and pushed the snakes off of him. And with one impressive swing from his sword, the snakes were defeated and thrown across the snow.)

Nick: How do you like that Winterbolt?

Winterbolt: My boy, I'm merely getting started!

(Winterbolt slammed his sceptre on the ground. And the resulting shockwave summoned a massive snow dragon to unearth from the ground and face Nick.)

Nick: OH, COME ON!

(The dragon roared and slammed its tail toward Nick. He dodged the attack and concentrated hard on his sword. The sword became engulfed in flames. Nick sought his chance and launched a massive ball of fire into the snow dragons face. But it destroyed it immediately by blasting it with a cold flame. Steam arose from the resulting explosion, and Nicks vision was obscured. The drgaon shot forward in an attempt to eat Nick. But he evaded just in time. With his flame-engulfed sowrd in hand, Nick charged again. But the snow dragon blue another cold flame on top of him. Nick held his sword up to protect him from the flames. But he was becoming pinned to the ground and the cold flames were slowly overpowering him.)

Nick: Can't. . . .keep this up. . . . .s-so. . . . . .c-c-c-cold.

Winterbolt: HAHAHAHAHAHA! At last I have you where I want you! I shall freeze your soul Ultimasword wielder!

(The snow dragon quickly overpowered Nick and prepared one last breath of cold fire to finish him off. but suddenly, a spout of water shot out from the lake striking the snow dragon in the face.)

Winterbolt: WHAT? WHO DARES?

(Rising out of the frozen lake came a giant whale with a large watch on its tail.)

Big Ben: Now don't you worry there Nick! I've brought some friends who will be able to help you out!

(When Big Ben opened his mouth, three more warriors stepped out. They were none other than Marlons old friends, Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge.)

Adonis: Nick is down! Zaffiro! Work your magic!

(Zaffiro looked over Nicks nearly frozen body and raised his weapon, the Ultimaxe high in the air. A purple surge of energy surrounded Nick as the frost melted off his body and he stood back up again.)

Nick: Whoa! Thanks.

Winterbolt: HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE? ATTACK THEM MY SNOW DRAGON!

(The snow dragon roared as it towered over the heroes.)

Adonis: Looks like this son of a bitch is hungry for an ass-whooping!

(Adonis raised the Ultimahammer up and slammed it hard on the ground. The shockwave knocked the snow dragon off balance as it toppled over.)

Adonis: Get him Skurge!

Skurge: DIE BITCH!

(Twirling the Ultimaflail like a madman, Skurge pounced the snow dragon brutally whacking it. Nick, Adonis, Zaffiro, even Winterbolt winced as they watched the carnage unfold. After over a dozen devastating blows, the snow dragon fell into the lake defeated.)

Big Ben: Oh, boy. Remind me to clean that up.

(The heroes turned to Winterbolt with their Ultimaweapons raised.)

Nick: Looks like I've regained the upperhand Winterbolt!

Winterbolt: So what? You may strike me down! But as we speak, your friends are suffering!

Zaffiro: Check again dumbass.

(Winterbolt questioned Zaffiros quote and ran back to the battlefield. When he looked onward, he saw to his horror, his army losing to the Society and at least over a dozen Santa Claus'. Santas from different worlds!)

Spongebob: YEAH! Let's get them!

(Spongebob raised the Ultimastaff high in the air taking down the Toy Takers blimp with a powerful laser blast. Aeon swooped down to attack the sponge, when suddenly, a blast of Christmas magic took him down. The Fairly Odd Parents Santa flew down blasting soldiers and Ka-Knights with his Christmas powers.)

FOP Santa: Alright boys! I'm comming down!

(FOP Santa jumped from his sleigh to fight the soldier and Ka-Knights with his powers. Assisting him is the Kids Next Door Santa and the Powerpuff Girls Santa. When Kubla Kraus came charging on Klangstomper, KND Santa used his mighty strength to lift him up and throw him into a heap with all the other destroyed Ka-Nights. Seeing Kubla down and out, K'nuckles cam running up to him and kicked him in the face.)

K'nuckles: HA!

(K'nuckles ran off as the Mailman drove his truck over to the Santa group.)

PPG Santa: Yo! I've got this one! Word up!

(PPG Santa simply touched his nose, and the truck disappeared. The Mailman went flying into the snow defeated.)

KND Santa: Impressive. Uh-oh! Here comes more!

(Krad and his Selves charged into the group.)

Krad: Even three Santas are no match for me!

Hayley: Then how about this one?

(Hayley pointed up into the sky. Krad and the Selves saw an entire flock of flying reindeer each with an elf on its back. The elves wielded swords and arrows as they flew down. The American Dad Santa Claus led the massive army.)

AD Santa: Go my warriors! Unleash hell!

(Krad and his Selves ran away screaming as AD Santas army attacked. Other Santas including the Flintstones Santa, the Olive the Other Reindeer Santa, and the Prep and Landing Santa circled around the battlefield for any heroes to help. Wayne threw bombs at the Burgermeisters soldiers while the man leading them sneered viciously.)

Burgermeister: This is an outrage! Get him Grinch!

(The Grinch ran downhill and confronted Wayne. But suddenly, the Polar Express Santa flew above them. But riding with him were two familiar faces. It was the real Grinch and Cindy Lou Who.)

Sandy: Well tan my fur! They're back!

(The real Grinch jumped from the sleigh and landed on top of the evil Grinch knocking him out. Cindy Lou was safely on his back when the Grinch landed. Burgermeister was furious when the Grinch stood before him.)

Burgermeister: This time, I will defeat YOU!

(Brugermeister ran after the Grinch. But to his dismay, Phineas, Ferb, Billy, Mandy, and other children arrived and threw snowballs at him again defeating him like last time. Frosty the Snowman ran up to the Grinch and Cindy Lou offering to give them a ride back inside the Safe House. They hopped on his back and slid down all the way. The North Wind meanwhile was having trouble trying to get his brothers to hold still he fired multiple gusts of wind only to have them miss.)

North Wind: GRRR! I will get you yet!

(Before the North Wind could fire another gust of wind, something huge cast its shadow right on top of him. It was the Invader Zim Santa Claus. north Wind screamed in fear as the giant spider-like monstrosity swatted him and many other soldiers away. Also comming around were the Johnny Bravo Santa and the Dexters Laboratory Santa.)

JB Santa: You think we can do this partner?

DL: Santa: Hohoho. Hohohohohoho. Ho!

(JB Santa had no idea what DL Santa said. Regardless, they flew their sleighs over by Wayne and Anthony picking them up. Now that they are flying in the air, the two threw bombs and shot lasers at any remaining soldiers still standing. The Phineas and Ferb Santa Claus carried Sadie on board as she used her whip to take down Stormella from above.)

Sadie: We are totally winning!

Jack Frost: Not yet you aren't girl!

(Jack Frost blew a gust of wind at the multiple sleighs in the air. But he was blinded by Rudolphs shining nose.)

Jack Frost: Hey! Stop shining that in my face!

Rudolph: He's blinded! Get him!

(Squidward and Mr. Krabs came riding down on the sleigh driven by the Madagascar Santa. Squidward knocked him on the head with his mace while Mr. Krabs opened a vortex with his claws sucking him inside. Spongebob and Patrick teamed up to take out Professor Hinkle from on top of the South Park Santas sleigh. The Mouse King looked around at all the madness happening before his eyes. But he stood behind a snow covered rock thinking he's safe.)

Mouse King: We may be losing now. But it looks like I'll be getting away scot free. No one is going to take me down!

(The Mouse King then noticed the looming shadow over him. He turned around to see a vampire, otherwise known as the Billy and Mandy Santa Claus roar at him.)

B&M Santa: HO HO HO! I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!

(The B&M Santa attacked the Mouse King while the soldiers in the battlefield were slowly being picked off by Oliver and Angela.)

Angela: Man. Is there anything Santa Claus can't do?

Oliver: I bet he can't curl his own tounge.

(Winterbolt watched his army slowly losing with grief. That grief quickly transformed into anger as he glared at Nick, Adonis, Zaffiro, Skurge, and Big Ben.)

Winterbolt: ACCURSED HEROES! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS DEFEAT! I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU MYSELF!

Nick: Not if we have anything to say about it!

(Winterbolts sceptre glowed an intense blue color and fire an ice spell at Adonis. But he swatted away the blast of ice with one swing of his hammer. Zaffiro lifted the Ultimaxe and did a telekinetic chop in Winterbolts direction. The blast was very powerful knocking him over on his side. He got up only to be greeted by the menacing smirk of Skurge. Before he could viciously lynch him, Nick stopped him.)

Nick: NO! Let me do this!

(Nick charged forward and delivered slice after slice to the wizard. Winterbolt was growing weaker and weaker as his ice spells didn't seem to do that much damage. When it seemed like Nick was on his breaking point, the Ultimasword became engulfed in a powerful shining light that extended up to thirty feet in length. Nick raised the giant sword for his finishing move. Winterbolt raised his sceptre to protect himself. But as the sword fell, the scpetre shatted into pieces. Winterbolt became pale as his source of power and the thing keeping him alive was gone.)

Winterbolt: No! NO! AFTER ALL THAT, I STILL LOST! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU BRAT!

Nick: And now Winterbolt, it's time you finally learned why you shouldn't underestimate me!

(Nick approached the dying wizard and lifted his giant sword across.)

Winterbolt: No! Please! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Winterbolts screams went unheard as Nick sliced him across his body. The wizard exploded into a million shimmering ice shards that slowly fell to the ground like snow. After Winterbolt was finally defeated, Nick turned to Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge.)

Nick: I owe you bigtime for this you guys? But why did you all come here.

Zaffiro: I don't see how that's any of your buisness but our own.

Skurge: Yeah! We definately weren't sent here by Mar. . . .mar. . .uh. . . .nevermind.

(Adonis and Zaffiro glared daggers at Skurge. But Nick smirked with pleasure knowing why they were here.)

Adonis: Okay, you got us. The boss sent us over to lend you a hand. We even hid inside Big Ben incase you ever needed us. And if we ever told you he did that, he'll freaking kill us!

Nick: Don't worry. the secret is safe with me. and thank you Big Ben.

Big Ben: Hey, think nothin' of it. I'm always happing to lend a flipper. Send my regards to ol' Rduy, will ya?

(The clockwork whale swam back in the lake.)

Nick: So, Winterbolt is defeated. what are you guys gonna do now?

Zaffiro: We'll probably walk around helping the boss if he needs any. But mostly, we'll just be doing our part to help fight off the Organization.

Nick: What's the rush? Don't you want to stay and celebrate with us? It is Christmas Eve after all.

Adonis: Meh. Why the hell not? I am starving by the way!

Skurge: CAN I CARVE THE TURKEY? I BROUGHT MY OWN CHAINSAW!

Zaffiro: You're not carving the turkey and that's that!

(Nick smiled as the two talked among each other.)

* * *

(After cleaning up the battlefield after the long war, everybody waved good-bye to the many Santa Claus' and went back inside. As they walked in, everybody in the Safe House cheered as they praised the heroes who won the battle. But they all cheered for Nick even more. As the night went on, Magee awarded Nick a medal for rescuing their most famous Prep and Landing crew. Wayn and Lanny praised him even more. When he walked out of the elves room, he quickly realized something.)

Nick: Wait. Shouldn't they be back at they North Pole preparing for Christmas?

(Nick ran back into the room to tell them. But as he went inside, Wayne, Lanny, Magee, and all other elves were gone without a trace.)

Nick: Weird.

Rudolph: HEY NICK!

(Nick saw Rudolph flying up to him along with his friends Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, and Bumble alongside him.)

Yukon: We heard the whole story! You're a real celebrity Nick!

Hermey: Rudolph told us all about how you defeated those snow dragons while you were at the castle.

(Bumble grunted happily hearing about Nicks amazing feats.)

Nick: You don't have to praise me guys. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do.

Frosty: There he is kids.

(The two snow children, Millie and Chilly ran up to Nick and praised him.)

Millie: Nick, you're amazing!

Chilly: It's so cool to actually meet you in person Nick!

(Frosty and his wife, Crystal walked up to him as well.)

Crystal: Oh, Nick. Thank goodness you saved our husband. You are truly amazing.

Yukon: Amazing? He's more than amazing!

Nick: It's okay guys. Really.

Frosty: I'm sorry if we're making you a little crowded Nick.

Nick: It's fine, really. I love the company.

Rudolph: Company. Oh, yeah. Nick! Your friends wanted you to come with them. They have a special surprise for you.

Nick: Surprise?

Frosty: Follow us Nick.

(As Nick walked down the halls, he saw many heart-warming sights in many rooms. In one, the Who's were having Christmas dinner while the Grinch happily carved the Roast Beast. In another, Sophianna, Paul, Dart, Buster, and Charlee were just finishing hanging up their stockings and making small talk with one another. The Miser Brothers were in their room exchanging presents to one another. The little drummer boy, Aaron played on his drums while the animals, Baba, Samson, and Joshua danced. Nestor, the long-eared donkey was sharing the room with them as he too danced to the beating of the drums. Olive and Martini built a ginger bread house together in their room. Finally, they arrived in the one room Nick was supposed to go in.)

Frosty: Here it is.

Rudolph: Step on inside Nick.

(Nick opened the doors and saw all of his friends there. Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs were singing Christmas carols together. Squidward just sat on a couch by the fireplace sipping his hot chocolate. Wayne and Anthony were working together to finish decorating the tree. Oliver and Angela were looking under the tree for their presents so they know which ones to open on Christmas. Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge were over by the TV watching Christmas specials. And Sadie and Kristy were sitting next to one another talking about girl things. When they saw Nick enter, they instantly cheered for him to come in.)

Nick: Wow! What a surprise!

Wayne: You bet it is! We were up all night setting all this up for you!

Nick: All of this is for me?

Marlon: What are you, deaf Dork King?

(Nick was very surprised to see Marlon and Shannon of all people appear celebrating with everyone.)

Nick: MARLON? SHANNON? But I thought you said. . .

Marlon: Sadie coaxed me into the idea. And Shannon wanted to be a part of it too. But don't think this changes anything buster! First thing tommorrow afternoon, I'm blowing the pop stand and we're back to being rivals! You hear?

Nick: Whatever you say.

Spongebob: Hey Nick! We forgot to light up the tree! Would you like to do the honors?

Nick: Of course.

(Nick walked up to the Christmas tree and plugged in the lights. Everyone watched in awe as the lights shone brightly. Mr. Krabs couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness.)

Mr. Krabs: Well whaddya know? Even without gold and silver decorations, I'd have to credit this as the best Christmas tree ever.

Sadie: It sure is beautiful, isn't it.

Sandy: You bet!

Adonis: HEY, WHO WANTS TO MAKE COOKIES FOR WHEN SANTA ARRIVES?

(Almost everyone ran over to help make the cookies. But before Nick could walk over, Kristy stopped him.)

Nick: Kristy?

Kristy: Have you even looked above your head?

(Nick looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.)

Nick: Oh, right. I'm sorry for walking out on our kiss.

Kristy: You don't have to apologize. As long as your still the man I love. Just keep doing what you're doing. I wouldn't change a thing for the world.

Nick: You really think so?

Kristy: I know so. Now shut up and kiss me!

(Nick and Kristy locked lips together under the mistletoe. When they were done kissing, Sadie, Oliver, and Angela walked over grabbed Nick to sit down.)

Nick: Guys? This Christmas is perfect.

Sadie: Even if our parents won't be here to celebrate it?

Nick: That's okay. Even if our parents are gone, we can still celebrate with each other as friends. In a way, we are all family.

Marlon: Oh, give me a break.

Nick: I am proud to celebrate Christmas with all of you! And I know that nothing will ever change that!

(Everyone cheered as they partied the night away until it was time for bed. As they slept, they dreamt of all the wonder and joy that will come tomorrow morning.)

____

* * *

_Our story is done. Not another to be read._

_It's the final curtain call, as it has often been said._

_Christmas is always merry when you're clebrating with friends_

_Who always stay by your side to no end._

_Christmas came for our heroes because they were brave and true._

_And here's to hoping you have a merry Christmas too!_

_

* * *

_

There you have it! My ultimate Christmas story is completed! I hope you enjoyed this. And yes. Nick, Sadie, Oliver, Angela, Anthony, Wayne, Kristy, Marlon, Shannon, Adonis, Zaffiro, and Skurge are all my OC's! I hope you leave positive reviews and read my other stories! If you liked this one, you may like my others to. So to wrap this up. . . .

**From all of us to all of you. . . .**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
